A Dash of Fluff
by SukiChan12
Summary: This fic is purely meant for those who enjoy a nice moment of fluff between Trunks and Pan. Created simply for the readers enjoyment. Enjoy the drabbles.
1. Preparing for a Princess

**I'm between projects, so I decided to post a little something small to past time while we're polishing the third chapter of Stolen Miracles. Features a mid-pregnancy Pan and a loving Trunks, as well as some of the other members of the Son and Briefs families. TxP, GxB, and UxM with a dash of other pairings. Enjoy the shot.**

**New A/N: I decided to repost DoF as an ongoing fic, instead of doing a sequel. I'm also doing this to get rid of the notices I posted. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Pan smiled in her sleep as a warm body wrapped around hers, large, hot hands caressing her round belly. A soft purr escaped her, and she snuggled back into the strong chest behind her, "Trunks-kun..." soft, warm lips pressed against her shoulder, humming with a deep chuckle, "Time to wake up, Pan-Chan, our families will be here soon." She groaned and touched his hand, "I'm not ready to get up. Your daughter is still sleepy." Trunks laughed again, nuzzling her shoulder, "I'm sorry, love, but I have to disturb our princess's rest to get ready for the party." She sighed and tried to sit up. Her husband watched her struggle, smiling humorously. "Trunks-kun, help..." she whined, "You know I can barely move like this." He laughed and gently supported her so she could get enough leverage to roll out of bed. She slugged him in the arm, "ignoramus." Pan stood, steadying herself on the headboard before waddling around the room to gather her necessary items for her morning shower. Trunks watched her, marveling at the beauty she naturally exuded. The presence of their imminent child only enhanced her perfection. Soft, wavy black hair trailed down her back in a loose ponytail, slightly curled at the end. Bangs fell messily over her thin, arched brows, highlighting her blue black eyes. She looked over at him, a small grin highlighting her small features. Everything about her, including height, was small, save for her eyes. They were large, inviting portals into her very soul. His eyes roved down lower, to the prominent bulge under her choice of pajamas, one of his shirts. The blue fabric rippled as their child awakened beneath her skin. She smiled wider, placing a hand on the little ripples, "Hi, Hanora." A definite foot-like shape pushed against her skin, and she laughed, "Good morning to you, too, baby girl." She finished gathering her things and glanced at Trunks, "care to join me?" he smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

**(A/N: Hanora's name is, obviously, inspired by Gohan's name. ****)**

*after a hot shower*

Pan dried her hair and put on a maternity dress. The fabric was lavender and slinky. The dress was a strapless sweetheart neckline with an empire waist, fitting snuggly to her swelling bust and falling loosely over her bulge to dangle around her upper calves. She braided her hair up and pinned it in an elaborate bun with a purple blossom pinned to the formation. She waddled her way down to the kitchen to start breakfast while her husband finished drying off and dressing. The pregnant Son-Briefs Vegeta woman found the makings for an all-out omelet and started mixing everything up in a large bowl. Knowing their appetites, she used two whole cartons of eggs, ten bell peppers, fifteen onions, and plenty of cheese, meats, and a touch of pepper and garlic to give the omelets a kick.

As she poured the last of the batch of omelets, warm arms wrapped snuggly around her curvy, gravid form. Pan laughed and laid her head against his shoulder, "I hope you like omelets, Trunks-kun, because I had a bad egg craving this morning." Trunks nuzzled her hair, "I'll eat anything you cook, Panny; you know that." She snickered, "I shouldn't have asked; the fact that you're half-saiyan should be enough of a testament." His hands rubbed her belly slowly, and several little nudged hit his palms. "Oh, hello," Trunks turned Pan around so he could kneel and speak to their child, "good morning, Princess." The baby kicked rapidly in response to her father's voice, "We can't wait to meet you, baby girl."

There was only a little over two months left until Hanora's due date and her parents couldn't be any happier and anxious. Pan had chosen a home water-birth with her mother delivering the baby because, obviously, the news would be all over whatever hospital they chose. Between Pan's grandfathers and Trunks's mother, they had _more_ than enough famous blood running through their veins. The birth of a child between the two would only stir up more chaos, so it was best to keep the event out of the news.

The doorbell rang, shattering the loving bubble that had formed around the soon-to-be family. Trunks pressed a soft, loving kiss against his wife's stomach and walked into the foyer to get the door, "Hey, Goten, neechan, nephew." Bra smiled softly as she cradled her seven month old son in her arms. Geta Son giggled at the sight of his uncle, reaching out eagerly. Goten wrapped an arm around his wife, smiling his usual grin, "are we too early?" Trunks rolled his eyes as he took his nephew in his arms, "It never ceases to amaze me how you _always _come here right after Pan gets done cooking a meal. Do you have a built in radar or something?" Goten laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly; a gesture reminiscent of his father, "Nah, Trunks, I just had good luck and timing."

"Uncle Goten? Bra-Chan?" Everyone looked up as Pan waddled into the foyer, smiles taking over. Bra pushed past her brother, "Pan-Chan, you've gotten so big!" Pan laughed, "Isn't that what pregnant women are supposed to do?" the close friends hugged; though Bra jumped back as her niece started kicking with a vengeance. "She just woke up and she's excited." Pan said cheerfully, cradling her bump. "Awww, hi, angel!" Bra leaned down to kiss Pan's tummy, "so, you needed help preparing stuff for the reunion?" the quarter saiyan nodded, "that would be wonderful. Between Hano-Chan kicking and your silly niichan, I haven't gotten much done. She's an active child and he's just distracting in his own way." Bra nodded, "yup, but you didn't grow up with him. Let's get this stuff set up and finished so there'll be a party for everyone to come to tonight."

"Can I eat while we do this? Hano-Chan's hungry."

"*sigh*. Whatever you'd like, Pan-Chan."

*Several hours later*

Pan finished artfully setting a table, humming quietly to the sleeping baby in her womb. She and Bra were nearly done with the tables, now they just needed the guys to set out the heavier heating equipment for the buffet. She sighed, staring at her tummy, "This would be so much easier if you were here already, Hanora." The baby did a roll, proving she actually _hadn't _been asleep, and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Need some help?" she turned around at the familiar voice, "Mama, Papa!" she waddled over to her smiling parents and hugged each of them. "How've you been, Panny?" Videl asked, laying a hand on her daughter's stomach. "Great, the baby and I are fine, what with my husband pampering us day in and out." Pan and her mother shared a laugh, and Hanora kicked a little at the noise. "Two more months... are you scared hon?" Pan shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, maybe I'll be able to answer that when I go into labor." Gohan wrapped her up in a warm hug, and Videl smiled at the sight. "Papa is grandma Chi here, yet?" she asked softly, "I know she wants to fluster over me and Hanora." Videl gasped, "You named her already?" she nodded, "Her first name is Hanora. It was inspired by Papa's name." Gohan chuckled and kissed the top of Pan's head, "I can't wait to meet her, Pan-Chan."

*Before the party*

"Pan, you look so beautiful." Bra sighed, putting the finishing touches on Pan. This was a pseudo baby shower for her and Trunks, rather than a simple reunion with their friends. Pan wore a spaghetti strap empire waist gown. It was a pale lavender, almost white, and low in the back. The skirt fell gracefully over her stomach, draping to the ground and covering her toes, trailing behind her when she walked. Her hair hung loose down her back, save for a braid at her hairline, going all the way around her head. Her make-up was simple, nothing too drastic. Just a bit of pink gloss and mascara to enhance her glowing face. She forewent shoes, opting for bare feet once more.

"Niichan, I know you're outside the door, come on in and check out my master piece." Bra called teasingly. "About time, nee... chan..." Trunks trailed off, his eyes locked on the beautiful form of his wife. The glow she constantly exuded had been magnified tenfold. She gave him a shy smile, "Trunks-kun, how do I look?" he took a slow breath, still bottling his utter amazement, "you look... wow, Pan-Chan, you're... you're stunning." She beamed at him, "I'd hope so. She's kept me prisoner in here for so long." He took her hand, helping her to her feet, "let's get down to the party, everyone's waiting." She leaned into his side, letting him feel their daughter moving around within her. He placed a large hand on her bump and kissed her affectionately, "let's get out there, Panny." She smiled and allowed him to lead her down the stairs, out onto the patio where everyone waited.

"Oh, Pan-Chan!"  
"Trunks-kun!"

Pan laughed as the Z-Senshi showered them in greetings and well wishes for their princess. The reunion/shower was officially in full swing. Marron squealed over the sight of her pregnant friend, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you're finally making me an auntie! I thought I'd only get a niece or nephew from Bra." Pan laughed and pecked Marron's cheek, "Well, your wish has been granted." The two women hugged again, discussing baby plans.

"Can't keep your eyes off of her, can you?" Uub asked, amused. Trunks tore his gaze away from his lovely wife, "huh?" Goten and Uub laughed at his confusion. "Man," Goten teased, "your eyes have barely left my niece all night." Trunks huffed, "She's gotten even more irresistible now that she's pregnant. She's just... Dende, she's glowing so much I can't help but watch her." Goten nodded, "I felt the same way when Bra was pregnant with Geta. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, huh?" Uub nodded, "The girls were already beautiful beforehand, but there's just _something_ about them carrying our child that's just beautiful." Trunks nodded, "and don't forget the overprotective instincts." Goten chuckled, "Bra nearly maimed me because of that." Trunks smirked, "I'd imagine she would. She is half-Vegeta after all, and she's never liked being coddled." The Son rolled his eyes, "_please_, Pan-Chan's the queen of non-coddling." He shrugged, "she's mellowed out with the pregnancy. She fought me at first, but now, she's always willing to snuggle. It's cute-" a small hand thwapped against the back of his head, "you're not supposed to tell my uncle and Uub about how the pregnancy has screwed over my hormones." He turned around and hugged Pan to his chest, "Why, Panny? Don't want them to know there's a big softie underneath that tough exterior?" she blushed and hid her face in her husband's chest.

"It's alright, Pan-Chan, having a child changes you a lot." Bra spoke up, coming over with Geta on her hip. The small child gurgled softly, his blue eyes glowing with joy. "Dah!" Goten laughed and took his son, smoothing a hand over his soft, spiky hair. Geta laughed and wrapped his tail around his Papa's wrist. Pan and Trunks watched, hardly able to wait until their own offspring arrived. Judging by the ultra sound, Hanora had a fluffy little tail that Pan couldn't wait to have wrapped around her wrist. Trunks kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Soon, that'll be us." She grinned and nodded, "two months."

Marron and Uub's three month old daughter, Amara, was on the other side of the party, with her grandmother, who was showing her off to Bulma, Videl, and Chichi. Marron left her husband's side to go retrieve her angel, and he watched her go with a soft smile. "Awww, you're so cute, Uub-chan." Bra snickered, nudging him playfully. He blushed under his deep tan, looking away shyly. The group shared a laugh at his suspense.

*After the party*

"Be careful, Pan-Chan. These last two months are the most crucial in your pregnancy." Chichi said softly, kissing her granddaughter's forehead. "Okay, Grandma, I'll be careful. Trunks hasn't let me lift a finger since I found out I was pregnant." Trunks poked in, "with much resistance and rebellion on her part." She hit him, "shut up, Trunks." Chichi laughed, "Well, in that case, you should be fine. I'll see you in a while." Bulma and Vegeta came up; with much reluctance on the Prince's part. "Oh, sweetie, I can't believe you're going to be a daddy," she squealed, pecking Trunks's cheek, "I just hope you're better at it than your father." Vegeta huffed indignantly, "I was a good father, woman!" Bulma rolled her eyes, "sure, after I had Bra." The two settled into an argument, leaving the couple with their eyes rolling.

"You'd better take good care of my baby, Trunks." Videl teased, nudging him playfully. "I will, Videl-Chan, don't worry." He smirked at his wife, "it's me you should be worried about, the way she beats up on me-" Pan shoved him, "Stop being a baby, Trunks!" He stumbled away, laughing at her mild irritation. Gohan wrapped an arm around his giggling wife, "well, your mother and I are headed home. Call us if you need anything." Pan nodded, "Of course, Papa." They shared farewell kisses and hugs before parting ways...

Soon, everyone was gone, and Pan was getting out of the shower and getting into her chosen pajamas, one of her husband's shirts. Trunks was dressed in a pair of sweats and no shirt. Pan waddled over to the bed and pulled back the sheets, yawning. Trunks helped her get settled comfortably before spooning behind her. She snuggled into his chest, purring softly at the comfort he exuded. "I love you, Panny." He murmured, pressing his nose against her hair. It smelt like jasmine, strawberries, and white amber, her favorite shampoo. **(A/N: That scent is 'Secret Wonderland' at Bath and Body Works.)** "I love you, too, Trunks." she replied, overlapping his hands where they lay on her stomach, feeling their daughter relax into slumber for the night. "Good night, Princess." Trunks whispered, feeling his wife drifting away into the land of Nod. His own eyes began to droop as sleepiness claimed him, filling his mind with dreams of a beautiful little girl who looked just like his Panny...

* * *

**And that's the end of my fluffy fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Leave me some love.**


	2. OT: Babysitting the Preggo

**Possibly the last one, takes place towards the end of her pregnancy with Hanora. Features an overprotective Papa Trunks who doesn't want Panny lifting a finger while she's so far along in her pregnancy.**

* * *

Pan's POV

"Trunks, I do _not_ need a babysitter! I'm nine months pregnant, not an invalid child!" I hissed, crossing my arms and glowering at my husband. "Panny, what if you go into labor while I'm at work?" He asked softly, "if you're here by yourself, who's to say that you won't have to have the baby all on your own?" I growled softly, "I can get to a phone, smart one." He rolled his eyes at me, "Panny, you can't use your ki, and you're heavily pregnant. I'm not saying that it's impossible for you to reach a phone, but it would be pretty difficult." I held up my iPhone, "I have a cellphone, now leave me be." The stubborn oaf shook his head and smiled at me, "Your father's off today, so he'll be staying with you. Love, you look flushed." I growled and looked away, "Apparently, arguing with you is making my blood pressure skyrocket. If you don't want my blood pressure to go up, then I suggest you let me have my way and stop being an overprotective ignoramus." His arms were suddenly around me, and I pushed against him, cursing the loss of my ki. If this had been under normal circumstances, I would've sent him flying through a wall.

"You know I don't like it when you use your strength against me like this. It's hardly fair, considering I have no strength to speak of right now." I said dully, shrugging away from him. "Panny, you know Dad said that all your strength needs to be focused on supporting our daughter." My eyes rolled skyward, "you still can't just overpower me whenever you please. If I don't want you hugging on me, then I don't want you hugging on me. I'm mad at you, and you can't change that for now, so just go to work and leave me alone." His face fell, and I waddled away from him, "That's what you get for not taking _my _opinion into consideration before you made any decision pertaining to my wellbeing. What am I? Your _incubator_?" He groaned, "Panny, it's not like that at all-"

"Then don't disregard me like this. I'm your wife and the mother of your daughter. I deserve some say in this." I knew it was the hormones talking, but I was just too annoyed with him to care anymore. "Go to work, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Trunks leaned down to kiss my forehead, but I leaned away, "Go, you'll be late." He heaved a sigh, "I'm doing this for the safety of our daughter, Panny. I don't know why you're being so stubborn." I snorted derisively and left the room, "See you when you get off work, Trunks."

*later*

The doorbell chimed, and I pushed myself up from the sofa and went to go answer the door, grumbling to myself as I carefully sat my snack down on the coffee table; this snack consisted of fried shrimp, wasabi sauce, mushrooms, lettuce, horse radish, and bell peppers, topped with green goddess salad dressing. While it looked disgusting, it tasted amazing. _Note to self: Get some duck sauce from the fridge; _I quickly undid the lock and opened the door. My father stood on the other side, an anxious glint in his eyes.

"Oh," I mumbled, "it's my babysitter. _Joy_." I turned and waddled to the kitchen to get my duck sauce... _Oooo_ _and some grape jelly wouldn't hurt either. Stupid cravings!_

I huffed and returned to the living room with my prizes. Papa had made himself comfy on the other sofa, and was currently watching _Wheel of Fortune_.

"You're seriously going to listen to my insensitive husband and stay here with me until he gets off work?" I asked incredulously as I plopped on the sofa and began pouring duck sauce and grape jelly all over my snack. _Mmmm, I wish I had some baked pita chips... darn kid making me want all this crap! _

"Well, of course. It's not exactly a good idea for you to be by yourself at nine months pregnant. At this point, the baby could come at any time."

I shrugged, "So what? I can take care of myself, thank you. I don't need body guards."

Papa raised a brow, "So you could protect yourself easily if, oh, I don't know, armed kidnappers broke into the house to use you as a bargaining chip to blackmail Trunks?" I pouted at him, "That's not fair, and you know it. You know I don't like people being so overprotective of me."

Papa moved over to sit next to me and gently stroked my hair, "Your pride has always had a habit of getting the best of you, Panny." I rolled my eyes and picked up my bowl, "I know... it's something I need to work on." He laughed and kissed my cheek, "Why don't you just relax. It'll be like you don't have someone watching your every move, I swear."

I growled softly, "In that case, get away from my food." He furrowed his face at my snack, "That's _food_?" I nodded and took a bite, "don't blame me; blame your granddaughter. She _loves_ this stuff."

Inside my womb, Hanora gave a quick roll and nudged against my skin repeatedly, as if backing me up. I watched my skin ripple and stretch with her motions, smiling slightly. Papa followed my gaze and chuckled, "What do you want to do today, Panny?"

I shrugged, "I'm not leaving the house like this, that's for sure." My hair was all over my head, my skin was flushed from my argument with Trunks... _and_ this morning's appointment with the porcelain god, and I was dressed in a pair of Trunks's sweat pants and a pink t-shirt that read '_Del-Rio_'.

"Alright, how about a board game?" I beamed, "That'd be awesome. We have _Life_ upstairs in the cupboard down the hall from our bedroom." Papa laughed and headed upstairs. I balanced my feet on the coffee table; cringing at my grapefruit sized ankles, and continued to devour my snack. _Maybe this babysitter thing wouldn't be half bad..._

*the next trial*

"No way in _hell_," I seethed, "is there any way I'm staying here with _Vegeta_. I thought you didn't want me to wind up having to have the baby on my own. Having Vegeta here is the same as being here alone. He'll go in the backyard and train, and I'll end up laid out on the floor in the laundry room, giving birth to our daughter in a pile of our dirty clothes! I refuse; this is cruel, unusual punishment! I plead the _Eighth_!"

Trunks chuckled, "Hun we live in Japan; you can't use the Eighth Amendment to get out of my father watching you." I wailed, "You _hate_ me! I knew it _all along_! You hate my guts! I'm going to my mother's!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Like I give a f-" Bulma elbowed him in the stomach, "our granddaughter can _hear_ you," she smiled at Pan, "come on sweetie, I'll take you to your mother's," she shot a glare at her husband and son, who both wore matching smirks, "you don't have to stay with my unobservant oaf of a husband."

I heaved a sigh of relief and snatched my bag up from the couch. There was one of Trunks's shirts inside, because I knew I'd be taking a nap within an hour of getting to my mother's, and I wanted to be comfortable, "Thanks, Aunt Bulma."

Aunt B hissed something at Vegeta that made his smirk fall, and a flash of horror appear in his eyes.

"Woman," he bellowed, "you wouldn't dare deprive me of-" this time my husband covered his mouth, "impressionable ears in the womb, Dad."

Bulma smirked playfully, "I will if you keep smirking like a fool," she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "come on, darling, let's get you over there. You look pale."

I shrugged, "retarded blood pressure. It happens when your husband does things to you that make it skyrocket or drop, like telling you his father is going to be your babysitter for the day."

*at the Son abode*

"You're _kidding_ me. He was about to let _Vegeta_ watch her? There's no way that ignoramus is watching my babies." Mama wrapped her arms around me protectively, and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"Yes, your son in-law is crazy, so I brought her over here so she could have some female company... or _company_ in general, because we both know that Vegeta wasn't going to stick around and watch out for her." Aunt B finished her tea and kissed my forehead, "I've got some errands to run, so I'd better get on that."

"Bye, Auntie B." I called after her, and then hauled myself up and headed over the fridge, "You wouldn't happen to have anything deep fried, smothered in whip cream and strawberries, would you?"

My mother answered with a groan of pure frustration, and I smirked and pulled the door to the fridge open.

_Oh, the joys of being pregnant. I can eat whatever I want, and no one can say anything!_

* * *

**This was originally going on A Dash of Fluff as an outtake, but I decided to switch it over to PMoF because the UxM drabble isn't coming along so well. Enjoy the read!**


	3. Hanora Aniol (Angel) Son-Vegeta Briefs

**I got two reviews with ideas, so I'm going to combine them... somehow. Don't worry, I'll figure it out, he he. Without further ado, Hanora Aniol Son-Vegeta Brief's birthday.**

* * *

Pan waddled slowly behind her sister in-law and their other friend, Marron, gritting her teeth at the sight of the frilly stores they would, no doubt, drag her pregnant self into. Bra was murmuring something to Marron, and then the both of them turned to look at Pan, a sinister glow in their eyes. The babies on their hips looked like saints in comparison. "So, tell me, Pan-Chan, did you buy any maternity lingerie?" Bra asked coyly, eyes flitting over to the nearby Victoria Secret. "Bra, there's no point now. I'm nine days past my due date. If Trunks knew you had me out like this, he might kill you, sister or not. What part of bed rest don't you get?" Pan rubbed her stomach slowly, feeling the slight pains of Braxton Hicks contractions coming on. "The fact that it was my silly _brother_ who put you there. Come on, were you planning on listening to him?" Pan shrugged, "listening to him would be an improvement over _this_." She gestured at the bustling mall, full of crying, lost children, frantic mothers, and stupid, lazy teenagers, "my ankles are the size of your father's head, and my toes feel like they're about to pop off like rockets, and, to top off my list, my baby and I are craving some Japanese food. I suggest you do something about the latter. You know how I am about my food." Bra sighed, "ugh, come on, Maz-Chan, we have to keep the preggo fed." Pan snarled at the mention of that god-awful nickname, and Amara giggled at the rage on her Auntie Pan's face.

*food court*

Pan was left at a table with the children while Marron and Bra got the food. She immediately kicked her feet up on another chair, still massaging her belly. The false contractions were getting worse by the hour. Amara and Geta were babbling about Dende knows what. Inside her stomach, Hanora was surprisingly active, even for her, doing a little acrobatics show and sending ripples across Pan's tautly stretched skin. "Easy there, princess." She whispered, pressing her finger against a small footprint. Hanora pulled away and wriggled in place, coercing a giggle from her mother. Her cell phone suddenly began to ring, belting out a few lines from Katy Perry's '_Teenage Dream_'. She laughed again and answered it, "Hey, Trunks-kun." His deep chuckle carried over the phone, "Hello, my saiyan queen." Pan blushed a soft pink, "Checking up on us, my prince?"

Trunks smiled and looked around. He was away at a corporate meeting in the states, leaving the care of his expectant wife and overdue child in the hands of somewhat incapable people; meaning his crazy little sister. She probably had dragged Pan out of his self-subscribed bed rest and forced her to go to some crowded place; like the mall, where people could bump into her fragile stomach and knock her over.

"Can you blame me? My first child could be born any day now, and I'm stuck on a business trip and you're-"

"At the mercy of your shopping crazed sibling? Oh, yeah. You think _you've _got it hard." Pan grumbled, looking over at her niece and nephew. "You're in the mall, aren't you?" She laughed, "What tipped you off? The sound of wailing children in the background?" Trunks ran a hand through his lavender locks, "Nope, more like the melancholy note of utter despair in your beautiful voice." Pan giggled again, and then heaved a sad sigh, "I miss you, Trunks-kun."

It'd been a week since his departure, and neither of them was taking the separation well. He hadn't been on a business trip since before their wedding three years prior, opting to use his authority as CEO to remain in the country with his beautiful wife. This situation, however, was something he had to handle on his own, and so, he had to go.

"I miss you, too, Panny." He breathed, "I'll tell you what. If I can't get this sorted by midnight tonight, I'm packing up and flying myself home to you." Pan beamed, "Really? Are you sure it's not that serious anymore? Trunks, you could be losing money, and I don't want to be blamed for any massive loss." Her husband chuckled, "sounds like you don't want me home, Panny." Her cheeks reddened, "I do want you home, Trunksie. I just don't want you costing your company a million bucks over lil ol' me." Trunks rolled his eyes, "It's not just you I'm dropping everything for, Mrs. Briefs." Pan shivered at the sound of her last name on his tongue. Dende, it'd been three years and she still couldn't stop her reaction to her last name; his name, coming out of his mouth, even over the phone. "I've got to head back into the meeting, my queen. Give our princess my love." Pan peeked down at her rippling belly, "Papa loves you, princess." The baby flipped and rolled, and Pan laughed at the ticklish feeling, and then groaned at the growing pain of the false contractions. Why hadn't they gone yet? "Pan, are you alright?" Trunks was about to berserk. "I'm fine, just Braxton Hicks." She murmured, "She's not coming yet." He sighed with relief, "Tell Bra to take you home, for my sake. I'd feel much better if you were with your parents right now."

Videl and Gohan were staying with Pan while Trunks was away, on the off chance that she would go into labor while she was at home alone. "I'll tell her. I love you, Trunks-kun." A gooey smile spread across the prince's lips, "I love you, too, Pan-Chan. Bye." She grinned, "Bye," and hung up. Once she did, she sighed sadly, the slight ache of his absence setting in again. Pan sent Bra a text, asking her to get the food to go.

*In the parking lot*

"Where the hell is my car?" Bra snarled, looking around with her hard blue eyes. Geta was asleep in his carrier on her back. Marron brushed a hand over her daughter's soft brown curls, "I just came out here to put the bags up before we went to the food court, but now it looks like everything just change- _Pan_!"

Pan hunched over, a loud groan slipping through her lips. Clear fluid trickled down her legs, soaking in the soft fabric of her flats. "Hanora's decided to join the search I suppose," she said weakly, still smarting from the sharp pain she was enduring. Bra hit speed dial on her phone, "Goten? Hey, hon, now look, I need you to come pick us up from the mall. Yes, I lost my car again- that's _not_ the _point_! Pan's having the baby- _Goten_?" the dial tone was all she heard, and she hung up, "Urgh, men are so-" she continued to grumble, and her two companions watched her with slightly amused gazes.

"Pan-Chan, you need to call Trunks." Marron spoke up. "Oh, right." Pan took her phone out and dialed, quickly putting it to her ear. Marron called Videl to let her know that she needed to set up the tub for Pan's home water birth. "Dang it, it went straight to voice mail." Pan hissed, and then groaned quietly as her cervix contracted. Goten pulled up at that moment, in the minivan he and Bra purchased before their son was born, and got out to help his niece get into the front seat. Bra and Marron got in the back with Uub and the children. "Go to my house." Pan mumbled, texting her husband rapidly. Dammit, why wasn't she getting a reply?

*At home*

Videl and Bulma got Pan out of her dress, and into a pair of yoga capris and one of her husband's large t-shirts. She was now currently pacing the hallway outside of the lounge, where the tub was, one hand massaging her aching lower back, the other at work on her cell phone. Her contractions were just under twenty minutes apart, but they still hurt like nobody's business. She grasped the banister and hunched herself over it, groaning and cursing her husband. Pan refused to get into the tub until she was down to five minutes apart; even she knew the heated water would soothe her pain.

Gohan found his daughter down on her forearms and knees in the hall, moaning and hissing as she leaned her weight back onto her knees. "How many minutes, now, Panny?" He asked quietly, kneeling down beside her. "Fourteen." She breathed, "Papa, could you do me a favor. I know it's kind of weird, but I'm hurting right now, and I'd really appreciate it if you could massage my lower back. It really hurts." Gohan frowned, "Panny, it's not a problem. You are my daughter, after all." She laughed breathlessly, and then released a soft moan as he began to knead the skin of her back with medium pressure, "Oh, that's _perfect_, thanks, Papa." He furrowed his brow, "Has Trunks called back, yet?" Pan shook her head, "He's probably _still_ in a meeting, that _bastard_. Oh, Papa, why didn't I listen to you when you told me boys were no good? All they do is cause pain- Mmmm..." she hummed, "ten minutes."

*Three hours later*

It was approaching eleven at night, and Pan's contractions had stuck at ten minutes. Over the last three hours, she'd gone from irritated to mopey and sobbing to outright depressed because her husband hadn't called or at least shown up. Everyone, even Vegeta, had left pissed off text messages and voicemails on his phone. Pan had also gone through positions rapidly. She was currently squatting, with her mother kneeling in front of her to provide leverage. Videl was soothingly massaging her lower back, murmuring comforts... and mentally promising murder for her son in-law, who'd let her baby go through this mess without his presence. It takes two, and all that jazz. Goten and Uub were about ready to head to New York to retrieve said wayward husband.

"I want to lay down in my bed now." Pan said softly. Gohan and Goten helped her stand and make her way up the stairs to her room. Videl followed, keeping track of the time between her contractions. When she released a small wail and nearly fell backwards when she tensed up, she smiled, "seven minutes, Panny, the time's going down."

Once in the bedroom, Pan curled up on her side, methodically rubbing her back with her thumbs. Bra laid a cool compress on her forehead, "Okay, I'm reading on this website. It says moaning could help you relax." Pan looked at her, incredulous, "I am _not _moaning like a freaking _whale_! I already _look_ like one, isn't that enough?" the next contraction hit, and she released a long moan, fists clenching in the red comforter beneath her fingertips. "Four and a half minutes. Let's get you in the tub." Videl said softly, taking one of Pan's arms. "But- Trunks isn't here-"

"Panny?"

Pan gasped for joy as her husband burst into the room, suit and hair windblown from an impromptu flight back home, "Trunks!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I knew I shouldn't have turned my phone off. Panny, I'm so sorry I'm late." She beamed at him, "I'm about to get in the tub."

While Pan was getting settled in the hot water, Trunks was getting into more comfortable clothing so he could assist his wife in any way he could. He left the room and headed into the tub room...

"You _idiot_, why'd I let you get between my legs!" Pan screamed, slamming Trunks's head into the side of the blow up tub. She was far too gone to realize that this wasn't hurting him. Videl watched, mildly amused. As if realizing this herself, Pan grabbed the back of his neck and plunged his head into the water, trying to drown him, "_Die_, you_ miserable-_ ahh, god_!_" Videl called out for her husband to free Trunks, "Gohan, she's going for blood!" Gohan rushed in and grabbed his daughter's small hand, trying to convince the clawed appendage to release his poor son in-law before he drowned. Pan threw her head back and screamed as a mind-numbing contraction tore her asunder, pushing against it and squeezing Trunks's neck until the bones ground together. Videl grinned as her granddaughter's head began to emerge, "Come on, Panny, she's coming out." Pan screamed something about ripping Trunks's reproductive organs and feeding them to Shenron and, with a strong push, Hanora's shoulders came free. Videl carefully freed the infant and brought her above the water to lay her on her mother's chest. Pan looked down, releasing her husband's neck as she did so. Hanora opened her little mouth and released a soft wail. Gohan pulled Trunks up, and he took a deep breath, spitting out water and wiping his eyes so he could see better. His jaw fell at the sight of the tiny infant curled up at Pan's breast.

She had a thick head of black curls, but her eyes were still shut, and she was now snuffling and whimpering at this new open world. Pan looked over at him, a soft smile on her sweaty face, "Trunks, she's beautiful." He knelt beside the tub and kissed his wife on her cheek, peering down at the little miracle in her arms. At that moment, Hanora opened big, lilac colored eyes. Her grandmother's eyes. "Mama, she's got your eyes." Pan mumbled, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "You did it, Pan-Chan." Trunks murmured, wiping her tears away. "Oh, Pan, she's gorgeous." Videl whispered, brushing a finger over her soft, plump cheek. "Let's get you out of the tub, Pan-Chan."

*Later*

Everyone watched, awed, as Pan cradled little Hanora to her chest as if she'd been doing it her whole life. The littlest member of the Z-Senshi was dressed in a light purple bootie, and swaddled in a white blanket. She was 5 pounds, eight ounces, and seventeen inches long. She gurgled and laid her head on her mother's chest. Bulma sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh, you two, she's beautiful." Trunks smiled, "Well, I am her father, mom." Pan rolled her eyes, "You say that like it was you who carried, labored with, and gave birth to her, silly man," smiling tiredly at her little girl. "Stop being conceited, niichan." Bra chided softly, smiling at her niece.

Videl brushed a hand over Pan's hair. "So, Panny... how's the donut treating you?" Marron teased lightly, coming forward with Amara on her hip. Her brownish hair was lightening up to her mother's blonde, though her eyes remained brown like her father's. "Oh, shut up Maz." Pan mumbled, smiling down at her baby. Mara patted her mother on the cheek, and then pointed down at the baby. Marron got the message and gently placed her on the bed so she could look at her new friend. Bra sat Geta down and nudged him, "go on, Geta, that's your cousin." Geta crawled over to his aunt/ cousin and peered at the little one. Hanora blinked, revealing her gorgeous lilac eyes. Geta pointed at her and looked at his parents, "baby... Mama, Papa, she my baby?" Bra's eyes widened, "Oh no, sweetie, Hano-Chan's not your baby." Goten snickered, "It won't be for a while until we have to wonder about babies belonging to you, Geta." Mara patted Geta's hand, "not you baby, G." She couldn't pronounce his name yet, so she simply referred to him as 'G'. Pan sniggered as the two babies began a babbling argument over Geta's self-imposed ownership over her child. In the end, Mara popped him up side his head and he pouted and whined at her, rubbing the tender spot. Marron pressed her face in Uub's arm, giggling softly. Bra pecked Geta's forehead, trying to muffle her giggles, "Listen to your girlfriend, Geta, Hanora's not yours." There was a soft squeal from the newborn in question as she smiled at the sound of her name. Her mother released a loud yawn, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. Trunks snickered, "I think that's your cue to leave, guys."

*Later*

Trunks watched, entranced, as his princess drank from her mother's breast. Her little pink lips moved in a rhythmic pout against Pan's flushed skin. "Panny, you're kind of flushed." Pan huffed, "My blood pressure needs time to regulate itself now that it's not dealing with a pregnant body anymore. It was pretty high when I went into labor." Trunks's eye narrowed into his father's glare, "Bra probably made it worse, dragging you out to the mall." Pan giggled at his over-protectiveness, "Trunks, honey, we're fine." Trunks looked up as she gently pulled Hanora away from her breast. The infant released an indignant wail at her detachment.

"Okay, honey, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to choke, Aniol." Pan laid a cloth over her arm and held it in front of the baby sitting on her lap, patting gently. The baby burped loudly, making her mother jump in surprise. Trunks busted his side laughing, "I think that *snort* means she'll be a *chuckle* cute little tomboy *snicker*like her mama!" Pan glared at him, cheeks a soft, rosy pink from both her slowly declining blood pressure and embarrassment.

Suddenly, she moaned softly, pressing a hand to her forehead as she swooned slightly. Trunks lunged forward, carefully lifting Hanora from her mother's arms, "Pan?" he kept his voice quiet, so as not to wake up Pan's parents, who were just down the hall. She groaned again, placing a hand on his forearm, "stupid... blood pressure..." he ran a hand through her soft hair, "I think you'll be better off taking it _extremely_ easy for the next few days. Your parents are staying, right?" Pan looked up at him sadly, "You've got to go back to New York?" He sighed, "As much as I hate to, I can't leave this one to anyone else in the company. I don't want to go, but I need to..." Pan furrowed her brow, "What if... we come with you?" He frowned, "Han's not old enough to fly." She huffed, "I can do Instant Transmission, smart one." Trunks frowned, "At least wait until your blood pressure stops going insane first? I'm worried about you." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "You should blame her; she's behind all of it." She said jokingly, looking down at their precious bundle, "but who could blame such a cute little face." Hanora burbled and cooed softly, and then released a yawn, waving her fists softly.

"I'll tuck her in," Pan took her little one in her arms and shifted to the edge of the bed, where her crib awaited. She smiled as Hanora's fluffy little tail wagged lazily behind her as she gently laid her on the soft mattress. Trunks came up beside her and gently laid a lavender blanket over her. "Mai Aniol." Pan whispered, brushing her fingers over her soft cheek. "She's going to look just like her grandma, if you ask me." Trunks murmured, cupping Pan's cheek. "When are you leaving?" She whispered. "In a month. They were nice enough to give me a month with our Aniol." Pan beamed at him, "I thought you were leaving tomorrow... you tricked me." He laughed softly, eyeing the half-asleep angel in the crib beside him, "Come on, Pan-Chan, time to get some rest." She laid her head on his chest and let him lift her into the bed, yawning softly, "Okay, Trunks-kun." Pan burrowed down into the blankets. Soon, she was out like a light, a mumbled, "I love you," falling from her slacked jaw. Trunks chuckled and kissed her cheek, flinching at the flush of her skin, "Hopefully that'll go down by tomorrow." He glanced back at the little one sleeping in the crib and found lilac eyes staring at him at half-mast. He grinned, "still not quite asleep, Aniol?" she mewled and wriggled around. He laughed and stroked her little belly. Hanora squirmed, cooing softly. Her eyes began to droop as her Papa slowed to a more soothing pace, making slow circuits on her soft belly. "Go to sleep, little one..." he crooned, smiling as she released the cutest little yawn.

Behind him, unbeknownst, of course, Pan watched with sleepy eyes, a lazy smile on her face. As her husband stood to get into bed, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, inwardly thanking Dende for the wonderful little bundle they'd received that day...

* * *

**Finally! After what felt like an eternity, I finally finished this! I hope you enjoy it, and, if I get up to it, I will post an alternate chapter with Launch. No promises, thought, cuz I've been lazy lately. Hope you enjoy this! Let me know how you like it! **

**Aniol- Polish for Angel, and her middle name. Mai is just a Japanese version of 'my'. So Pan just said, "My Angel." Her middle name was almost Aniela, a Polish derivative for Angela, but I liked the first one better.**


	4. OT: Exorcist Birth

**So, I just got a hilarious review from a guest, asking me to run a very different version of what I wrote on the day Hanora was born, and I decided to try it out. The chapter after this one will feature the pregnancy and birth of the twins, btw. Enjoy this hilarious little piece of work!**

* * *

Trunks leaned over to kiss Pan's forehead before he reluctantly left for work that morning. She was a few days past her due date, and he was nervous to leave her, afraid she'd go into labor without him there. She mumbled something unintelligible as he gently stroked her belly to tell their precious little girl goodbye. There was no response, indicating that Hanora was still sleeping, like her mother. "I'll see you two, tonight, my Princess and Queen." Pan's eyes fluttered open, and she pouted at him, "You're going to work?" He chuckled softly at the sleepy glaze in her eyes, "Yes, love." She yawned, " 'm sleepy," and pulled his face down to give him a lazy, affectionate kiss on the lips, "I'll be up by the time you get home. We love you." The Prince smiled and caressed her round belly again, "I love both of you, too." This time, there was a small nudge from within his wife's womb. He waited until both of his ladies were once again fast asleep before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door to get in his air car to get to work...

*At home*

Pan woke up to the peculiar feeling of emptiness in her bed and sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Surprisingly, Hanora was bouncing around inside of her like she was on a trampoline, and she groaned with discomfort as the baby squished her bladder. She rolled out of bed and stood up, feeling the need to go to the bathroom. As soon as she was steadied, a gush of fluid ran down her legs, soaking into the cream colored carpet. She blushed, '_This is embarrassing... wait..._' a small cramp developed in her lower regions, and she realized what had _really _just happened. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Trunks's number, counting minutes at the back of her head...

*Meanwhile*

"Stupid frigging traffic." Trunks grumbled, honking his horn. The cars on the freeway were at a stand-still because some idiot had caused a terrible accident and blocked up the freeway for miles. His cell phone, lying on the console between the driver's and passenger's seats, began to vibrate, and Pan's picture flashed on the screen. He grabbed it and answered, "Hell-"

"TRUNKS!" His eyes widened in alarm, "Pan, what is it?" His wife took a deep breath, "My water just broke." He furrowed his brow, "Oh, well... wait... _what?!_" Panic set in, "what do I do? _WHAT DO I DO_?!" Pan growled softly; it was _her _job to freak out, not _his_, "COME HOME AND CALL OUR FAMILY, YOU _IDIOT!_" Trunks frowned, "I'm stuck in traffic-"

"_DO YOU_ _THINK I_ _CARE?! _I'M ABOUT TO SHOVE A BABY THE SIZE OF A _WATERMELON_ OUT OF SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A _LEMON_! Come home, _NOW!_"

He held the phone away from his ear, whimpering at the ache in his eardrum. Pan continued to screech at him, threatening to remove _certain parts _if he didn't comply with her orders, "... SO HELP ME, DENDE, I WILL _MURDER YOU! YOU HAVE AN HOUR, OR YOU CAN KISS YOUR PLEASURE POLE GOODBYE!"_ The line went dead, and Trunks began to plan his escape. With reluctance, he got out of the car, capsulated it, and started running, squeezing between cars, determined to save his privates from their gory fate. '_Pan's going to be the death of me..._'

Trunks made it home with a few minutes to spare. He had been forced to run the entire way, for he had no time to find a secluded spot to fly from, and heard his wife fumbling around upstairs. He ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, "Pan-" a book hit him square in the face, the force slamming him into the wall of the hallway outside of their room, "Get away from me, you... _Ungh_!" Pan was on her hands and knees on the floor, trying to get through the contractions. Her hands found a stray paper weight, and she gripped it, "_WHY_ didn't I listen to my Papa when he told me boys weren't any good! All they do is knock you up and leave you to suffer with the birth- _Ungh_!" she hurled the metal sphere at his head, but, unfortunately for her, he dodged it. "I _hate _you, Trunks Briefs! You ungrateful son of a- _AUGH!_" he grasped her hand as she laid over on her side and shrieked to the high heavens, "Pan, you have _breathe _through it-" She shot up and nailed him in place with a frigid glare that made his father's pale in comparison, "you know _nothing_! You _did this to me!" _Surprisingly, the small Son burst into tears and pushed him away. Trunks watched, shocked, and she curled into a ball and sobbed. He took the brief intermission from her rage to make the phone calls to their families...

*later*

Pan was settling into the tub, and she was still in her sobbing, mopey, depressed state. Trunks grabbed her hand as Videl knelt down between her legs, and she morphed into the hateful, enraged harpy from earlier. Her talon- I mean, _hand_ curled around his neck and began choking him as she lost herself in the agony that was natural labor. Gohan rushed forward and tried to free his son in-law. Pan jerked him forward and plunged his head in the water, trying to drown him within an inch of his life. In all this chaos, Hanora was brought into the world. Pan noticed, about two minutes later, that there was a baby on her chest, and that she was drowning her husband. She released him with a gasp of horror and looked down at her baby to check her for any defects or anything that might harm her. She was perfectly fine. Trunks fell on the floor, coughing and sputtering, wondering idly if his child had finally exorcised the evil she-demon from his wife's little body. He realized she had when Pan looked down at him with an apologetic grin, "sorry, Trunks..." He smiled weakly, "'s okay," and passed out from all of the stress...

Pan sighed as her husband went limp on the floor, cradling their beautiful little girl to her chest. She could hear him mumbling, "_No more kids, no more kids,_" in his uneasy slumber...

* * *

**That's about it, lol, tell me what you thought of it, because I loved writing it. Please note: This is the rough version. I would've done a more extensive one, but I **_**had **_**to post this pronto.**


	5. A Day In the Life

"Mama..." Pan looked up from her cooking and gave the baby in the high chair a dazzling Son Grin, "What is it, pretty girl?" Hanora giggled and chucked her sippy cup onto the floor. The young mother rolled her eyes as she stooped to pick it up. Hanora was five months old and growing steadily. Once jet black hair was sheened with a deep purple; a mixture of her mother and father's hair colors. Her eyes, however, remained a not quite lilac/not quite blue color, much to her grandma Videl's joy. She greatly favored her mother in her days of infancy, according to Bulma, Videl, and Chichi. The doorbell rang and Pan rolled her eyes at the new arrival, "it's your auntie Bra-Chan and your chubby little cousin Geta." Nora looked at her inquisitively, and then beamed, showing off the teeth she was growing in. Pan laughed and pecked her forehead before lifting her out and heading off to go answer the door.

"She's not walking _yet_?" Br asked incredulously as she stepped in, holding Geta's little hand. He'd made a year two months ago, and he was growing into quite the handsome little guy. "She _can_, but she chooses not to. She inherited her Papa's laziness." Pan gave her friend a hug, "nice to see you, girly. I'm surprised Maz isn't with you." Bra shrugged, "Mara had a checkup." Hanora reached out and patted Pan's cheek, "Mama, hungy." Her auntie snickered, "she inherited your appetite, mommy." Pan rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Nora-Chan?" the small child pointed at Geta, "Ge-ah!" Bra gasped, "Panny, she's a cannibal!" the mother rolled her eyes, "is not. She's just saying hi." Pan strolled back into the kitchen and got a can of pickled strawberries from the fridge. Bra sat Geta on the couch and turned on some cartoons for him, leaving him with his sippy cup. He was enraptured immediately. Bra watched as her sister in-law prepped her daughter for her feeding.

Pan gently snapped the bib around her baby's neck and settled her in the high chair, humming a little tune as she moved. Once in the chair, Nora bounced around, much to her mother and aunt's amusement. Pan got a small spoon and settled down in front of her, still humming the strange little up-beat tune. The baby bobbed in time, eyes trained on the spoon in her mother's grasp. Bra gasped in realization, "You're teaching her _rhythm_! That's clever, Panny." Pan nodded in acknowledgement, still humming as she scooped up a bit of red fruit and raised it to Nora's little pink lips. She giggled and opened obediently. Pan put the spoon in and made a victory noise as Nora sucked it clean.

The front door opened and Trunks's voice called out, "I'm back from the hell hole-" Pan dropped the spoon and covered Hanora's ears, "_innocent ears_, husband!" Nora looked up at her mommy, confused. Pan laughed and kissed her nose, standing to wash the spoon off as her husband entered the kitchen. The timer on the oven went off, and Bra busied herself with taking the dish out. Nora squealed, "Papa!" Trunks smiled, "how's my little Aniol?" Nora squirmed and bounced in her chair, arms outstretched for her daddy. "You can feed her, Mr. Briefs, and don't forget to hum," Pan gave him the spoon, "and don't eat her food, you silly oaf." Trunks pretended to pout, "but that's the best part, isn't it, Princess?" Nora squealed, and Pan rolled her eyes, "I'm going to set the table for our parents, Bra, Goten, Geta, Marron, Uub, and Amara, and then... I'm going to take a hot, _steaming_, shower and get dressed for dinner."

"Minx." Trunks hissed, pulling her into his arms for a sensual smooch. Pan growled and bit his lip, reciprocating in kind. Nora whimpered, bursting their bubble. "You're quite the little attention hog, aren't you?" Pan teased, tickling her chin. Nora giggled and squirmed away, "No no..." she trailed off, unsure of how to say 'attention hog'. "We know, baby." Pan kissed her forehead and headed upstairs, leaving Trunks to feed the baby. Nora looked up him with her big eyes, "Pa?" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She giggled and grabbed his nose, squeezing it with her tiny hands, making adorable little baby noises. Bra laughed from her spot near the oven, "She got those grabby hands from you, niichan." Trunks pulled his face free and settled down in front of Nora, humming a slower tune. The baby bobbed slowly along, watching the spoon as he loaded it with more red fruit...

Pan neatly braided her wet hair and pinned it up, grabbing her clothing and slipping into it. A nice-looking blouse and a pair of black capris and no shoes. The blouse was a light peach, and the pants were black. She'd polished her toes earlier. They were sparkly but clear, with white tips, almost like she'd gotten some acrylic put on. She stuck a white azalea in her bun and made her way downstairs. Trunks was done feeding Nora, and now had her in his arms, playing with her little hands.

"Ma! Mama!" Nora squealed, and Trunks turned to face his wife, smiling at her as she leaned in the doorway. He passed Hanora off to her, and smiled as she took a deep inhale of her soft baby scent, "Hi, baby. It's bath time." Nora looked excitedly, "bubba?" Bra laughed, "What's bubba?" Trunks rolled his eyes, "she means bubble, smart one." Pan rolled her eyes at the sibling argument that ensued, and got Geta a little snack before taking her Aniol upstairs to give her a warm bath...

Pan gently dried her little one off, smiling as she looked around curiously with each stroke of the towel. Once she was done, Pan put her in a fresh pull-up and grabbed a casual dress out of her bureau. It was white with peach flowers all over the skirt. The top had lace edging at the neck; clearly her aunt Bra bought her said dress, for her parents would never let her suffer in such a garment, though Pan was lenient for this one time. She pulled some little lacy white socks out of the drawer and pulled them over Nora's soft little feet, gently tickling her feet as she did so. She forewent a headband or bow, instead allowing her child to wear her natural curls by themselves. Satisfied with the results, Pan picked Hanora up and headed down the stairs, where everyone was now arriving. Her mother squealed at the sight of the little angel, and Pan handed her over immediately, smiling as Videl cooed over her grandbaby.

*dinner*

"So, Panny, how's motherhood treating you?" Marron asked softly, gently spooning some rice into Amara's waiting little mouth. She chewed on it slowly, her big brown eyes wandering the room, and then swallowed. Uub chuckled, and she grinned with her little square teeth and opened her mouth for more rice. Marron forked a little piece of chicken and spooned some rice on before feeding it to her. "She's a quiet little thing, that's for sure. The only time she fusses or cries is when she's hungry or her diaper is full." Pan replied, passing Nora over to Trunks, who set her on his knee and fed her a bit of broccoli. She nommed quietly, looking around with her big lilac eyes. Videl bit her lip to hide her laughter when Nora wind milled her arms, knocking the next bit of broccoli straight into her father's eye. Pan coughed, choking on her grape juice as she laughed at her husband's expense. Trunks frowned at his silly little girl, who was clapping her hands and squealing happily, "Hanny, that's not nice." She giggled, "Papa," and reached out to Bulma, who leaned across the table to pluck the little cherub from her son's lap, "Your daddy is so silly, isn't he, Princess?" Geta handed him a napkin, "here you go, uncle Twunks."

"Awww..." Pan cooed. Geta blushed and his mother nudged him playfully, "You're hardly shy, Geta-kun." He hid his smiling little face behind his little hands, scrunching down in his seat. Mara giggled, "Geta..." Geta cheesed at her and Goten laughed, "My son's turning into a charmer like his mother." Bra kissed his cheek, "You know it." Goten blushed slightly and she nuzzled his shoulder. Trunks rolled his eyes, "don't blow her head up any more than dad already has, 'Ten." Vegeta released a low growl, but didn't object his son's words. Bra stuck her tongue out, "got a case of sour grapes, brother dearest?" Pan kissed his cheek, "hardly... at least I _hope _not." Trunks smiled and pulled her into his side, "no, love, I don't. What is there to be jealous of?" Goten mock-gawked, "You _have _seen your sister lately, haven't you?" Pan rolled her eyes, "He's her brother, Uncle; he doesn't look at her like you do. That would be wrong." Her husband raised a brow, "How do _you _know I don't look at my sister the same way he does?" her eyes widened, "Trunks-"

"I mean, we both have eyes, don't we? So, _of course _we look at her the same way." Pan stuttered for a second, staring at her husband incredulously. He looked over at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Well? Aren't I right- _Ow!_" she punched him in the chest, "you are an _idiot_, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, but you're a loveable idiot. Otherwise, I would've left you a long time ago. You're lucky I can put up with this idiocy of yours... but one of these days-"

"You're going to lose your patience and I'll be another floater out in the bay?" Pan rolled her eyes, "Why, Dende, _why _did I marry this man?" Marron beamed, "because you love him." The brunette received her child from Bulma, "and he makes adorable children. I would've been a fool to refuse that, wouldn't I?" Bra giggled and returned to her food, "Yup, you've got a loving man who can potentially create lots of pretty babies, what's not to love?" Pan kissed Nora's temple, "I guess he's bearable, right, honey?" Nora giggled, "Pa," and placed her hands on Pan's cheeks, "Hungy, Mama." Trunks leaned over so he could look in her face, "but, Hanny, you just ate earlier." Everyone was surprised when she gave her Papa a near-identical, baby version of her mother's expression when she became impatient with her husband. "Alright, you can have just a little, Aniol." Pan settled her on her knee, "Gee, you eat like your great grandpa, honey." Nora whimpered, and her mother rolled her eyes, "alright, alright," and spooned some rice and bits of meat on a spoon. She put it in the waiting baby's mouth, "_chew_, Hanora, don't just choke it down." the baby chewed quickly, an amusing sight to everyone at the table...

*Later on*

"She's laid out, isn't she?" Gohan asked softly, smiling at the sight of his beautiful granddaughter snoozing in Pan's arms. "Yeah, I guess showing off does that to her." Pan smiled and kissed Nora's forehead, "She's so cute..." Hanora sighed softly, snuggling deeper into Pan's neck. Trunks wrapped an arm around his wife and child, smiling down at their sleeping daughter, "we should lay her down, hm?" Pan nodded, "I'll go put her in her pajamas," she kissed her parents' cheeks, "Good night mama, papa, I'll see you later on." Gohan and Videl gave her and the baby kisses and hugs, and the young mother headed up the stairs...

"Alright, how about this?" Pan held up a powder pink bootie. Hanora whined, and she smiled, "alright, alright, I'll get you nice and comfy for bed." She gently pulled the little dress off of her Aniol and changed her diaper. Nora drifted in and out of sleep as her mother eased her into her pajamas. "Come on, baby," Pan whispered, lifting her into her arms, "let's go get Papa so you can go to sleep."

Once everyone had gone, the two parents were standing in their daughter's room. Trunks listened to Pan's soft humming as he gently rubbed Hanora's little belly. She smacked her soft pink lips and yawned, beautiful eyes fluttering as she listened to her mother's gentle voice. A soft smile covered Trunks's face as Pan leaned in to kiss her forehead; seeing her interact with their princess was such a gift...

"Let's go get some rest." He looked up as Pan set up the baby monitor, "Hm?" She smiled over her shoulder at him, "Bed time, husband." He grinned and lifted her nightgown clad self into his arms, "what do say we start trying for a little brother or sister for Hanny?" His wife snorted and rolled her eyes, "Our baby is still a baby. Let's wait until she's been on this earth for a year before you decide to start on the rest of our brood." He raised a brow, "a _brood_?" she cupped his face lovingly as he laid her on the bed, "you're insatiable, love. I've already accepted that we were going to have a brood." Trunks smiled and kissed her lovingly, "you _do _have a point, but I'm not sure I want to put you through the pain of birthing a brood." Pan smiled and pulled the covers back, "we'll worry about extending the family later on, right now, let's get some sleep." He rolled into bed and pulled her snug against him, "Pan?" she yawned softly, "Hm?"

"Are you _really _just staying with me because I can make beautiful babies?" She sat up and hit him in the chest, snickering as he began coughing and wheezing, "Did you _really _believe Bra? Do I seem that shallow to you?" Trunks smiled up at her, "No, I'm just joking, hon, now come lay down. I know you love me, I mean, who can resist all of _this_?" he gestured to his bare, muscled chest. Pan hit him again, "Didn't your mother teach you not to be vain?"

"Yeah... but my Dad said otherwise." Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on, love, lay down." She complied and kissed his cheek, "I didn't fall for you because of your looks... though they _are _a nice plus," she chuckled softly as he tickled her lightly, "I fell in love with what's inside of you, because it's far more beautiful than the outside. You have a gorgeous heart, Trunks." His eyes widened as he stared into her dark eyes, "P-Panny..." A soft blush colored her cheeks, "It's the truth." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, "That's exactly how I feel about you, Panny; your soul far outshines what I see on the outside." Pan blushed harder and pulled away, "aren't we supposed to be sleeping?" Happy tears prickled at the backs of her eyes, trying to surge forward, but she pushed them back. "Do you _want_ to?" Trunks quirked a brow, smirking lewdly. "Go to sleep, Trunks, you have work in the morning." She curled into his side, "We can mess around tomorrow night, perhaps I won't be worn out from dealing with our five month old baby girl." Trunks smiled and pulled her into his chest again, "Good night, Panny." Panny relaxed into slumber, murmuring softly, "Night, Trunks..."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I got bored, and this idea was too good to leave out.**


	6. Birthday Surprise

**Sometime in the future. Hanora's finally a year old, and its Trunks's birthday!**

* * *

Pan laid the note on the pillow where her head once laid, balancing Hanora on her hip as she did so. A soft smile spread across her cheeks as she watched her lavender haired Prince sleep. Her free hand brushed over the messy lavender strands falling in his peaceful face, and then she held her daughter over him, "Give Papa a kiss, Nora." Nora giggled quietly and pecked Trunks on the cheek, "Let's go, Mama." Pan kissed her on the temple, and the two girls headed out to do some grocery shopping that morning...

Trunks woke up a few hours later when his morning cuddle with Pan was thwarted by a sheet of paper. He blearily opened his eye to find a lavender envelope where his wife should've been, and removed a piece of paper with her beautiful, messy scrawl on it. A smile caressed his lips as he read the note...

'_To my handsome birthday Prince._

_So, forty-one, hm? My, someone's getting up there these days. Anyways, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and tell you that my Uncle, Uub, your father, and mine are waiting for you in the mountains for a birthday spar. I took Nora with me to the grocery store to buy the food for your favorite dinner, so don't worry about her. We'll be home this afternoon, and there's breakfast in the oven waiting for you. Smiley face pancakes per Nora's instructions. I can't wait til I get home, because I have some wonderful gifts for you. Nora wanted to add on something:_

_LOVE YOU, PAPA!_

_We'll see you later on, all my love, Pan._'

Trunks rolled out of bed and headed to the shower, a humongous grin on his face. '_Forty-two feels better than I thought it would.' _He was still smiling like an idiot when he go to the mountains to spar.

*later on*

Trunks glanced up as the door opened, and heard the pitter-patter of small feet on the tile of the main hall. He laid the documents he'd been perusing down, and looked expectantly towards the hall. He wasn't disappointed. "Happy birthday, Papa!" Hanora cheered, crawling onto Trunks's lap to peck his cheek. Pan watched, a soft smile on her face, holding her camera to capture a photo of the sweet moment. "Thanks, Princess." Trunks kissed her forehead and set her down on the floor. Nora ran out of the room, determined to go play. Pan pushed off of the wall and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, smiling up at him, "Happy birthday, love." Trunks chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "Thank you, sexy." Pan purred softly, biting on his lip, and then pressed a thin, red box into his hand, "a little something-something for your birthday." He smiled, "Should I open it now, Panny?" She shook her head, "later, honey, right now, it's time to celebrate the day of your birth."

"By committing the act that led to this glorious day in history?" Pan grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the stairs, "Oh, but _of course_... right after we send Nora to my parents' house." a pout colored his face, "One of the few things I don't like about having her. No random sex. We have to plan _everything_ out."

"Shut up, birthday boy, you'll get your gift."

*after a quick flight to Mount Paozu*

Pan pushed her husband down onto his back, smirking as she crawled across the bed like a predator, "Mmmm... birthday boy, how do you like this as a gift?" she straddled his hips and reached up to unbutton her top, revealing a lacy lavender bra. Trunks whistled, "Those things get bigger and bigger every time." Pan rolled her eyes, "If you don't shut up, I'll revoke my gift." Trunks immediately shut up, and allowed his wife to work her magic...

*later*

Pan danced lightly at the stove top, clad only in her black silk robe and matching nightie. Her hair was piled on top of her head, still wet from a shower as she fixed lunch. "Trunks, your bacon cheese sandwich is ready, with the grilled jalapeños just like you like them!" she yelled. Her husband came around the corner, clad in a gi, "I wanted to go train after lunch. Just you and me?" Her eyes widened, "Um, about that... I'm not up for training right now. Can't we just... stay home?" Trunks furrowed his brows at her suspiciously, "Pan... you've been jumping at the chance to train ever since you stopped breastfeeding." She grinned, "Can't a woman be tired after a round of-" the doorbell rang, cutting her off. Trunks rolled his eyes at her and head to the door to go answer it. Pan heaved a sigh of relief, listening to him greet their daughter and her parents. Her mother came around the corner, "have you told him, yet?" Pan shook her head in the negative, and Videl rolled her eyes, "He'll figure it out, sweetie, you've been acting weird all day." Pan sighed, "I want it to be a surprise."

*That evening at dinner*

Trunks was helping Hanora feed herself when his wife placed the red box from earlier that day on his placemat, "Happy birthday, love." Everyone turned their eyes to him, waiting for him to open the box. Pan took her seat on Nora's other side, sending a subtle wink in her mother's direction. Videl hid her laughter in her hand, watching her son in-law closely examine the box. Bra cradled her new three month old daughter, Brielle, in her arms, watching Pan with a curious eye. Trunks shrugged and pulled the golden bow aloose, taking the top off of the box. His jaw fell at the contents, "P-Panny... you... you're really... oh my god..." she smiled at him cheerily, "I wouldn't joke about this, Trunks." He stood up and wrapped her in a bear hug, "I love you, god, I love you." Pan giggled, "There's more," and handed him a notice from the doctor's office. Trunks opened it and began reading aloud...

"Mrs. Briefs, we've carefully analyzed the abnormal ultrasound photos we took, and we are happy to confirm that you and Mr. Briefs will be the proud parents of _twins_... oh my _god_..." Everyone's jaw fell, "_WHAT!?_" Pan smiled at everyone else, "I'm having twins; didn't you hear?" Cheers erupted all around the table, and Hanora bounced in her chair, "I'm gonna be a big sister!" Trunks pulled his wife in close, "You don't half-way do anything do you?" She shook her head, "Nope," and pecked him on the lips.

*later on*

The adults sat around the fire pit on the patio, sipping coffee; tea for Pan, watching the children play in the cool night. Pan and Trunks had light fixtures set up in the yard, so none of the children were out of sight. "How are you two going to deal with this one? Twins, wow, I can't imagine." Bra teased. She was also drinking tea, because she was still breastfeeding. Brielle was cradled in her arms, bundled in several blankets, a warm wool cap on her head. She was still rather tiny, having been born premature, but she had a full head of lavender; yes, _lavender_ hair, and big blue eyes like her mother. People were constantly confusing the tiny Princess for Trunks's daughter because of the vibrant similarity between uncle and niece. Geta was already developing protective big brother instincts, and both he and his father were wrapped entirely around her little pudgy pinky.

"The same way we dealt with Nora, only twice the work." Pan said softly, reaching out for her little niece. Bra carefully handed her over, and Pan cradled her close to her chest, "Hi, baby." Brielle stared up at her with her crystal blue eyes, and then cooed at her. Pan leaned down and kissed her forehead. Trunks nudged her little cheek with his finger, and the baby grabbed it, smiling with her little pink gums. Pan hit his hand, "don't poke her in the face," smiling gently. "Can I poke _you_ in the face?" He poked her cheek, brushing his thumb over her soft skin. Pan nipped at his fingers before grabbing her tea and sipping it, sighing at the rich taste on her tongue. "I can't wait till my gifts finally get here, how many months are you?" Trunks asked, reaching down to touch her stomach. It was definitely noticeably round; probably because there were two babies in her womb. "I'm nearly three months. Do you know how hard it was, keeping you from figuring it out? The baggy clothes, declining spars, and the '_girls day outs_' that were really visits to the obstetrician? Mama and I forgot how perceptive you are!" Marron curled further into Uub, and opened her arms for Amara, who decided she was cold, "Do they move, yet?" Pan shook her head, "they just flutter around sometimes. I can barely feel it." She passed her niece back to her mother, and scooped Nora up on her lap. Geta crawled into his grandmother's lap, and Chichi and Videl went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa for the children.

*After Trunks's party*

"I'm so happy, I could scream." Trunks whispered, wrapping his arms around his wife. Pan giggled, "Please don't? Hanora just went to sleep, and I don't think she'll take kindly to your girly scream waking her up. She is _my _daughter, after all." He chuckled and nuzzled her hair, "You're going to steal my clothes to sleep in again when you're further along, aren't you?" Pan nodded, "it wouldn't be a pregnancy if I didn't steal my husband's clothing because mine didn't fit." His lips pressed against her neck, "You're amazing... I love you so much. Thank you, Panny." She turned and pressed her lips to his, "You're welcome, love. Now, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, so let's take full advantage of our sleeping-in privileges."

"You read my mind." Pan squealed softly as her husband scooped her up bridal style and laid her on her side of the bed; "_Trunks_." he laid her on her side of the bed spooned behind her under the covers, just like he did every night. His eyes zeroed in on the bay window on her side the room, "just think. In about seven months, there'll be a conjoined crib under that window." Pan snorted, "For the first four months, and then they're going to their own room." He pressed his nose into her hair, sniffing her sweet shampoo, "Good night, my Queen." Pan yawned and curled into him, "G'night, sweet Prince." The loving couple fell into slumber; the pale light of the moon washing over them from the window...

* * *

**Okay, after this, I might write a quick one about the twins, but after that, I'm done. I loved this chapter, it made me so happy! Tell me what you think!**


	7. OT: Cravings and Mood on a Pendelum

**Just a little something I meant to post a while back. I might post a few more outtakes as I see fit.**

* * *

Trunks's POV

_There it is again_, I thought, gently laying Nora down on the sofa for a nap. She purred adorably and curled into a little ball. There was a strange wailing noise coming from upstairs, and I was curious to find out what it was, and if it posed a threat to my pregnant wife, who was somewhere in the house. After laying a blanket on top of my chibi hime, I made my way up the stairs, listening for the sound. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I heard the sound again, coming from our bedroom. I rushed over to the partially ajar door and stepped inside. Pan was sitting at the foot of the bed, tears running down her face in torrents. She opened her mouth and released the wailing noise I'd been hearing just moments earlier.

"Panny, what is it?" she looked up at me, sadness in her large midnight eyes, and wailed, "I _can't _see my _feet_!" my jaw fell, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing harder. Immediately acting on my instincts, I crouched down and wrapped her up in my arms. I could feel the twins bouncing and rolling around inside of her, and kissed her temple, "It's okay, because I can see them and they're beautiful." She sobbed, "You can see them and I _can't_," shoving her teary face into the crook of my neck. I flinched and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed, where I deposited her. Her whines had quieted to snuffles, and she stared at me with her puffy eyes, "What do they look like?" a wave of shock rushed through me, and I stuttered on the answer. She took my stuttering as an insult, and the hormone-induced waterworks began again...

*several minutes later*

"... _I DON'T CARE; JUST GET ME MY STRAWBERRY ICECREAM AND MY BLUEBERRY JAM, YOU IGNORAMUS!_" I ducked to narrowly miss being hit in the face with the lamp. Pan glowered at me, chest heaving as she panted with rage, "I'm your wife, Trunks, and I'm carrying your _children_ for you! Why don't you _grow a set of ovaries, fallopian tubes, and a uterus and do it yourself_? Since you can't seem to do as I ask and help me get rid of this craving!" I flinched. I'd only been trying to grab my keys and my shoes to go to the store, and she snapped on me, screaming that I wanted her and the twins to starve to death and started hurling stuff at me.

Then... she sniffled, and I groaned, _not the crying again..._

"Trunks," she whimpered pitifully, "don't you... _love me_?" My heart broke at the abject sadness in her eyes, "Love, of course I love you, don't ever doubt that." Her brows furrowed, and a scowl pushed its way onto her puppy dog face, "then _why _aren't you at the store, _getting what I asked for_?!" I scrambled from the room, scared beyond belief...

Pan's POV

As soon as Trunks left, the depression set back in, and I fell back into the bed, crying because I screamed at him. _He didn't deserve that, Pan_, I rationed, _no one wants to be screamed at_. I couldn't help it. He was moving too slow and these two hooligans inside me were so damned _hungry_. I grabbed a pillow and curled up with it, crying softly because I probably hurt my husband's feelings. _To think that all of this began when I realized my feet hand disappeared beyond the horizon that was my belly..._ Recalling the way that made me feel only expedited the tears now erupting from my ducts like lava. I heard the doorbell ring and headed downstairs to answer it, sniffling and weeping the whole way.

"Pan- Oh my goodness, what is it, Panny?" My mother rushed into the house, closing the door behind her. My tears slowed slightly, "I can't see my feet." Her eyes widened in realization, "Hormones?" I nodded meekly, wiping at my face. She smiled and gently guided me to the couch, "why don't you just relax for a moment and put your feet up." With her help, I got my feet up on the couch and sighed happily, "I can see my feet!" My toes were, surprisingly, polished a rich grassy green with a smattering of sparkles. I couldn't remember the last time I got them done. Mama laughed and kissed my forehead, "Can I get you anything?" she looked over at Nora, who was napping on the other sofa. "Ummm... anything deep fried and smothered in ketchup and mustard... with some maple syrup and cranberry sauce on the side... and some cinnamon and brown sugar on top, if we have it. Horse radish wouldn't be so bad either." She made a small noise of disgust, "that doesn't even sound _ingestible_, Panny." I shrugged, "Blame them, not me," gesturing to my bulbous stomach. She rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen, "I'll see if I can whip something up that fits your description. Jeeze, Panny, I only craved sundaes and smoothies when I was pregnant with you. Must be the Briefs blood in the twins getting to you." I rolled my eyes, "If I could get up, I'd hit you." she laughed and retreated into the kitchen.

The door opened, and I turned to look as my husband entered the home, tears welling up in my eyes. As soon as he rounded the corner, remorse shot through me, and I began to bawl, reaching out to him sadly, "baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just hungry." He smiled timidly, "It's okay, love, I know you were really hungry." I frowned at this, "_Really_ hungry? Are you trying to say I'm _fat_?" rage flared deep within my chest, and he flinched as my eyes narrowed at him, "Panny, I-" I cut him off, "Your children have to grow _somewhere_, Trunks, they don't pop up out of _nowhere_." He held the bag in front of his face, shivering in fear. _Goodie, he should be scared- is that strawberry ice cream and blueberry jam?_ Childish joy burbled up in my chest, and I squealed, "You got my ice cream and my jam! I love you, sweetheart!" Trunks quickly handed the goods over and retreated. _Sensible man_; I carefully opened the ice cream and began mixing in the jam so I could pour it on top of my snack when Mama finally finished making it. Kami, these cravings are crazy, and the mood swings are off the walls... It's worth it, though. _Scaring Trunks senseless... priceless..._

* * *

**Crazy saiyan woman mood swings are the funniest things to write. R&R.**


	8. Eye of the Storm

**Yay, finally, chapter seven has arrived! Enjoy the chapter. Pan's nine months pregnant with the twins, and Nora's approaching two years old.**

* * *

Pan's POV

It's been a _long_ nine months for us in the Son-Vegeta Briefs home... I went from slim and trim to a shapeless, okay, not '_shapeless'_ shapeless, blob with chronic swollen ankles and knees, aching hips and thighs, and mood swings that made Omega Shenron look like a cute puppy in a pet store window. And I thought carrying Nora was a miserable experience. Imagine having two jumping beans, only much bigger, bouncing to and fro inside of your stomach... day and night. Our newest members of the family were already staying up for twenty four hours on end and they weren't even in college, or anywhere near it, yet.

My emotions were worrisome. I cried over everything. When our chibi did something utterly adorable and advanced, I ran to my husband's comforting embrace, declaring that my princess was growing up too fast. Nora was excited as ever about her new siblings, but Trunks said otherwise...

"_I'm telling you, love, as soon as we stop paying her as much attention as we used to, she'll hate them. I was the same way about Bra." He'd said to me one warm summer day. I rolled my eyes at his reasoning, "Please, you were probably just jealous because she was a prettier baby than you were." He mock-glared at me, and I hit him on the arm, giggling hysterically..._

*current time*

Trunks and I both looked up as our front door banged open, revealing a certain saiyan princess and her blonde posse member. I was surprised to see my mother with them, and opened my mouth to question her... _only _to have the men in my life, Uub, Goten, Papa, Krillin, and, surprisingly, _Vegeta_, come into the house.

"What the HFIL is going on here?" We chorused, standing. Well, Trunks stood; I remained on the couch, where it was safe for women who no longer possessed a proper center of balance. Bra and Marron smirked evilly, "We're taking Pan to the spa, while you menfolk watch the children." I huffed, "I will do no such thing. Remember the last time you dragged me out of the house while I was past my due date? If it hadn't been for Uncle Goten, I would've been the next '_Lady who had a baby in the Mall parking lot_'." Bra rolled her eyes, "Hormonal Panny is no fun, but hey, we say you're going." I shot her a glare, "Make. Me."

*In the car*

I sat in the back of the car, searing Bra's face with a heated glare through the rearview mirror. She had a huge smirk on her face that I would've knocked off, had I not been heavily pregnant with my twin grasshoppers. _Speaking of which_... I glanced down at my stomach, sheathed in a dark pink maternity top, watching the skin quiver and ripple as the twins held a gymnastics competition inside of my poor, impossibly stretched womb. A soft groan escaped me as someone's '_dismount_' from the '_bar_' landed on my bladder. _That's a definite 0 score wise, _I mentally griped at the baby who screwed with my carefully planned out potty schedule. _Every heavily pregnant woman should have one_, I leaned into the front seat and tapped Bra, "I have to pee, Mistress, is that alright with you, or are you going to force me to hold it in addition to _pregnant lady-napping me_?" she took a quick glance at her own copy of my schedule, "It's not twelve o'clock, yet." I rolled my eyes, "Tell that to the babies having a backflip contest on _my bladder_." She sighed, "Can you make it another mile? The spa's just ahead." I wriggled in place, trying to tell my bladder to man up. Mama placed a soothing hand on my back, "Calm down, Panny, we're almost there." I heaved an exasperated sigh and laid my head in the crook of her neck. Mama chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around me as best she could, placing a soft kiss on my forehead...

"We're here, now come on, I got a pregnant lady spa treatment waiting for you once you go relieve yourself." Bra said in a Drill Sergeant manner. I rolled my eyes and waddled to the bathroom with my mother's assistance.

Another thing about carrying twins to full term. When there's one baby, you only need help getting up the stairs or into cars. When you have twins cramped in your uterus, however, that's an entirely different story. Your center of balance goes flying out of the window, and you need a helping hand to do almost everything. The only thing you can do alone, and just _barely_, is using the toilet. The secret to using a public bathroom while beyond your due date is the handicap stall. The rails are Dende's gift to us '_ready-to-pop_', expectant mothers.

I moaned in relief as my bladder finally ceased its throbbing and leaned my head against the cool tile wall, thanking Dende for not making me hold it a second longer. "Was it _that _bad, Panny?" I rolled my eyes, "You tell me, Mama, you're the one who told me that carrying me was like carrying twins." I pulled my hideous granny panties back up and pulled my dress down. She rolled her eyes as I exited the stall, "You kicked just as much as those two and you were nocturnal, too." I waddled to the sink and turned on the water, "I wasn't as bad as having twins. You're exaggerating... _right_?" Mama laughed sarcastically, "Who was the one who labored with you for _nearly 48 hours_? Because, _certainly_, you didn't give birth to yourself." I blushed and walked out of the bathroom, "Sorry I asked, Mama." I heard her mumbling about '_tearing_' and '_her father's huge head_' as she helped me make my way back to the others.

*After the spa*

"Wow, I feel so refreshed." I breathed, watching the valet bring our car around. It was pouring down raining, and my Braxton Hicks were starting to kick in. I wanted to go home; these were the kind of days when Trunks, Nora, and I would curl up in our king-sized bed and sleep until the rain stopped. That was when Nora was much younger, around seven or eight months. Marron smiled when I yawned again, "Someone's up past her bedtime." I mock-glared at her, "And _whose _fault is _that_? I never said I wanted to go in the first place. I was fine, lounging around with my little girl and my husband, but, as always, you two always drag me out of my comfort zone. Take me home so I can salvage a nice nap from the sound of the rain pattering on my roof." Bra giggled, "I thought I was the only one who liked taking rainy day naps when I was pregnant." I shrugged, "I've always liked rainy day naps." Mama nodded, "Ever since she was a baby, she always slept better when it rained." The car finally pulled in and Mama helped me slide into the backseat. Once we were all in the car, and I laid my head on Mama's shoulder and drifted off into slumber, lulled by the sound of rain hit the car roof...

I was rudely awakened by the sudden jerking of the car and opened my eyes. The rain was coming down hard... and we were _skidding _across the road, towards a steep hill that ran down into a forest. "Umm, Bra...?" I watched her struggle to get the car under control. "The road's too slick. We're going to slide down the hill!" I gasped and curled around my bump, and Mama placed herself protectively around me, praying to Dende that we'd make it through this. I felt the car pitch as the front tire hit something... and then we were rolling down the hill... My head slammed into the window, and I saw stars before abruptly passing out. The last thing I felt was the pressure in my womb giving way, and the warm fluid of my waters dripping down my legs...

Trunks's POV

Everyone's head snapped up as Videl, Marron, Bra, and Pan's kis began to spike sporadically, only to suddenly dim to a very low level, like they were unconscious or hurt pretty bad. My instincts kicked in, and before I knew it, I was flying through the storm, using my ki to keep some of the water out of my eyes as I searched the country side for my sister's car. I could sense Gohan, Goten, Uub, and Dad behind me, meaning that Krillin had stayed behind, most likely forced to by Uub, to watch our children. _Pan... where are you, love? _I pinpointed their kis again and burst into SSJ, putting more force behind me as I sliced through the rain...

No POV

Videl was the first to wake up. She felt her daughter in her arms, as she had protectively curled around her and her grandchildren before the car had flipped and began rolling downhill. Blood ran in her face from a gash on her forehead, and she had a piece of glass stuck in her back. She was wet, meaning that the rain was getting into the car. She looked down to check her daughter over, and noticed, in the dim light, the fluids coating her inner thighs and calves. Pan was in labor, but she was clearly unconscious. She checked the front seat, and was relieved to find Bra and Marron still alive, though Bra was in bad shape. Her legs were crushed under the dash, broken judging by how much space there was between the bottom of the dash and the driver's seat, and one of her hands was caught in the steering wheel, the wrist broken by the sudden twist.

A tree was lying across the front of the car, the roots just outside of Marron's side of the car. Pan was the most unscathed, only suffering a few scratches and a large bruise on her left temple from hitting it against the top of the car door. Videl began to carefully pick the broken glass of Pan when soft, pained moans began to escape her. She placed her hand on her lower stomach, testing the severity of her contractions by feeling how much her muscles rippled and flexed. They were flexing visibly, meaning she was getting very close to delivery. _That's not good_, Videl thought, worried, _because there's no way a baby can be born safely in here..._

Trunks's POV **(A/N: There's elapsed time skips between each POV switch.)**

Goten, surprisingly, was the first to see it. I was next, and Gohan, Uub, and Dad were the last. Bra's blue Porsche 911 Turbo was mangled, clearly totaled out, several trees lying on top of the small car. I flinched at the sight, wondering how Pan and the twins had fared in the wreck.

"_Bra_!" Goten yelled, swooping down to land. We followed his lead, landing and running across the muddy ground to get to the car. Together, we started throwing branches and tree trunks off of the car, trying to see into the car. I heard a soft, familiar voice whimpering in pain and moved faster, desperate to free my wife and children.

Pan was in the back seat, struggling to breathe through a contraction, Videl coaching her through it, despite the constant flow of blood dripping in her eyes and mouth. Bra was in bad shape, and Goten was already ripping the front of the car apart to free her. I quickly opened the car door and lifted Pan out, murmuring thanks that she wasn't hurt any more than a few cuts and bruises.

"Trunks..." she whispered, and then cried out, "Oh god, I need to push..." I kissed her forehead, "Hang in there, we need to get you out of the rain first." She pressed her face into my chest and moaned loudly. I felt something warm, damp, and round pressing against my arm and looked down. _Holy Dende, the head's crowning..._ one of our twin's heads was already beginning to emerge from her body and the girls hadn't crashed not even seven hours prior. _Not that I'm complaining, but why is her labor advancing so much faster than it did the first time? _I wondered to myself, "Guys, hurry up, the first head's crowning." Videl was passed out in Gohan's arms, and I winced at the shard of glass stuck in her right shoulder blade. Pan cried out again, and I quickly told the others that I was heading back to the house before launching into flight.

Pan's POV

Trunks opted against taking me back to our house because there were innocent eyes there, and took me to CC instead. That was the most of what I could decipher between boughts of indescribable pain. I thought pushing was painful, ignoring the instincts to push hurt even more. As much as I'd like to let loose and get rid of the pain, I didn't want to give birth while flying a couple thousand miles above the planet. I listened to his deep voice, whispering comforts, telling me how far we had to go. I could barely keep track of time and distance, what with all the pain wracking through my body.

The cool dampness of the rain suddenly gave way to warmth as I was laid in a familiar tub, filled with warm, treated water. I laid back against the wall of the tub, moaning incoherently as Trunks rushed around, looking for Bulma. When she came up not able to be found, I just told him to do it.

Resolve in his eyes, my husband got into the tub and crouched between my spread legs, one hand in mine, the other waiting to catch our baby. "Panny, whenever you're ready." I nodded and began pushing as a contraction ripped through me, screaming and cursing to the high heavens. Trunks was talking to me, telling me words of encouragement as the very fires of hell ripped through my body. I heard him curse in shock and opened my eyes, "Wha-" I cut off, unable to process what I was seeing. There, laying in my husband's arms was a baby super saiyan. My jaw fell, and I was almost was able to ignore the stirrings of my next contraction. At that moment, Bulma and Granny Chichi burst in, and I began the process of bearing child all over again...

When the pain finally abated, I was able to focus on the two little blonde haired babies lying on my chest. "I guess Goten and I aren't the youngest ever super saiyans anymore, huh?" Trunks whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. Emotions swelled up within me, and I found myself weeping joyously for the safe delivery of my children. **(A/N: And here's where the authoress has to fight off tears, lol.) **"Trunks... thank you..." his eyes widened, "What for? If anything, I should be thanking you for protecting our children." I sniffed, "Thank you for our newest little additions, my little boy and my little girl, for our chibi hime, for loving me-" my emotions boiled over, and I started crying full out. I felt our twins being lifted off of me, and Trunks's warm, strong arms pulling me into his chest. I curled into him, crying for nothing and yet _everything_ at once and my Prince was there to wipe away my tears.

*Later*

"You haven't named them yet?" Bra, who looked considerably better after a visit to Dende, asked softly, staring at the little super saiyans as they slept in my arms. I was dry, warm, and happy, curled up in a nice comfy bed with my newest angels. Trunks lay beside me, looking at them in awe and adoration, and I couldn't be happier. After my emotional upheaval, Bulma and Granny Chi carted me off to the bathroom to clean me and the babies up, leaving Trunks to clean up as well. Needless to say, we were going to wait a _little _longer before extending our family tree again.

"Nope, I'm still... wait. I've got it. Trunks's full name is Torankusu, right? So why not name her Tora," I gestured to my little daughter, who snuffled and squirmed closer to my body heat, "and him Toran?" Trunks beamed, "We're naming them after me?" I nodded, nuzzling his cheek, "You more than deserve it." He smirked, "I like the name Toran, but I wanted to sort of name our daughter after you. Pandora Velia Son-Vegeta Briefs." I felt another rush of tears coming on, "Oh, Trunks..." I hugged him and kissed him deeply, "I love you." He kissed my forehead, "I love you, too."

"Does Toran get a middle name?" Goten asked curiously. I smiled, "Of course. Toran _Goku _Son-Vegeta Briefs." Everyone smiled, except for Vegeta, who simply rolled his eyes at my antics. I ignored him; I was going to honor my Grampa the way _I _saw fit. At that moment, Mama entered the room, Hanora balanced on her hip. My little Aniol beamed when she saw me and Trunks in the bed, and began scrambling to be let down. I grinned a gestured her forward. She plopped down on her father's lap, staring at the babies in curiosity. Geta and Mara joined her on the bed, checking out their newest troupe members.

"Nora, these are your little brother and sister, Pandora and Toran." Trunks murmured, lifting her a bit so she could see their faces better. She grinned, "I big sister now, Mama?" I laughed and nodded, "Yes, baby, you're a big sister now." Her grin grew wider, and, at that moment, the babies simultaneously woke up, looking at her with their curious jade eyes before powering down to what I assumed was their base state. Dora was essentially me with Trunks's coloring, and Toran was Trunks with his same eyes and my black hair. I leaned down and kissed their foreheads, "They're beautiful." Nora nodded in agreement, returning their curious stares with one of her own. I smirked; _I see many fights and alliances in the future_. Trunks called out to everyone, "As much as I'd love for you guys to stay and keep watch over Panny and the twins, she needs her privacy and her rest." The others laughed and left me with parting well-wishes and kisses for the children. The twins soon drifted back into slumber, and Nora fell asleep on Trunks's chest, spread over him like an adorable, curly haired starfish.

"Are you happy?" I murmured, looking over him as he gently laid Aniol between us. "Beyond happy, Panny. There isn't a word for what I'm feeling right now, seeing you, Nora, and the twins together." He whispered, staring at me in awe, "You were amazing today, Panny." I smiled, _God, my cheeks are getting so sore from all the smiles, but I can't help it_, "You were, too. I didn't know you knew how to deliver a baby." He blushed and gently took the twins from me to lay them in their stand-by crib, "I didn't either, but you were in so much pain. I didn't want you to have to suffer anymore." I scooted over in the bed, pulling Nora with me so he'd have some more room to lay down. he crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. My exhaustion began to win over the euphoria I felt, and I heard him whisper, "_Wouldn't trade this for anything in the world,_" before drifting into dreamland with my slowly expanding family...

* * *

**If you want an epilogue, just let me know, and I'll work something out for you. Leave me some love! Hime is Japanese for Princess, and chibi means little person, or just little.**


	9. OT: Say No to Drugs!

**What would've happened if the twins had been born in a hospital, and Pan was still under the influence of the pain meds.**

* * *

"How do you feel, baby?" Videl whispered, gently brushing a stray lock of hair from her daughter's face. "Like I got trampled by bulls, turned inside out by Majin Buu, plunged in acid, ripped to shreds by Omega Shenron... do I need to go on? I just had what felt like two watermelons pass through my '_something the size of a lemon_'. I don't feel so hot." Pan murmured weakly, leaning into her mother's touch, "I'm sorry, by the way." Videl raised a brow, "For what?" Pan closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to combat the soreness, "For hurting you like this when I was born." The elder woman smirked, "Sweetheart, you didn't hurt me _nearly_ as bad as those two hurt you. How'd the stitches go, while we're on the subject?" Pan looked at her blearily, "I wish I was a boy, now. It's _that _bad." Videl winced, and then looked up as the door opened quietly. Pan leaned up a bit on her pillows, trying to see who it was. Gohan smiled at two of the three most important women in his life as he made his way over to the bed. He was met with the sight of his bleary, pain-wracked daughter, who gave him a brittle smile that almost instantly crumbled into a grimace. "Hey, Panny." She blinked, and wailed softly, "Why was I born with a slot B instead of a _tab A_," and burrowed her face into her pillow. Videl laughed softly and kissed her temple, "Hush, it'll get better as things start to heal," she looked at her bewildered husband, "Where's Trunks?" He smiled, "with the twins." Pan began shifting, drawing the attention of her parents, who immediately settled her back on her back. "Panny, you can't move yet. You have to stay on your back." Pan grasped Gohan's arm, "Don't let that accursed man near me, Papa, he'll hurt me again. Have my '_something the size of a lemon_' all stretched out and distorted. It's probably a _cave_, for all I know. Don't let him put his '_tab A_' in my '_slot B_' ever _again_!" to their surprise, Pan began to cry, and the two parents gathered their distraught child in a hug.

"You know, Panny, once everything's all nice and healed, you'll want his '_tab A_' again." Pan shook her head, "never! Never ever again!" Gohan laughed softly and kissed her forehead, "You married him, Panny." She huffed, "_So_? You're the one who gave me away to that _sadist_." Videl bit her lip to hide her laughter, "Panny, he didn't mean to cause you all this pain." She was shocked to find Pan piercing her with her patented '_Chichi_' glare, "Yes, he did. He knew I was _fertile_, and he screwed me anyway!" Gohan jumped when his wife buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking with mirth. Pan looked up at him with her sparkling midnight eyes, "take me back home with you, _please_!" helpless, he watched as she dissolved into tears all over again. The door swung open, and she screamed fearfully as Trunks entered, leaping from the bed into her father's arms, "It's the _monster_! Papa, keep him away from me!"

"Uh..." Trunks was clueless. His wife had been perfectly normal when he left to check on the twins in the nursery, and now she thought he was a monster. He stood perfectly still in the doorway, watching Pan go into hysterics, wailing into her father's chest. Gohan seemed equally as bewildered, and Videl was trying her best to not upset her daughter further by laughing aloud.

"Don't worry, Trunks," Videl said softly, "it's just the pain meds. I had the same reaction when I had her." Gohan shuddered at the memory as he tried, in vain to place his child back on her bed. She had a death grip on him, despite her pain, and wouldn't release him. Pan was about to have a panic attack. This monstrous sadistic man was in her bedroom, probably planning to charm her and get her pregnant all over again! Her very soul balked at the idea of going through such torture again, and she clung even tighter to her father for safety. Gohan grunted softly as her nails began to sink into his skin.

"Maybe she should be sedated until the medicine stops making her act like this." Gohan said softly. "Perhaps that's best. I'll get the doctor." Trunks left the room, and Pan sagged against her father, emotionally spent and relieved by his departure. Gohan chuckled at her antics and laid her back on the bed. Videl pulled the sheets back up and untangled her IV wire, "You silly little girl of mine." Pan smiled tiredly at her mother, and then lapsed into an uneasy slumber.

"Hm. Guess she won't need to be sedated after all." Gohan laughed lightly. "Don't laugh at her. She was about to have a heart attack, the poor thing." Gohan raised a brow at his wife, skeptical, "who was the one trying not to laugh while she was on the verge of said heart attack?" Videl frowned and hit him, "Oh, be quiet." Gohan caught her hand and kissed it, "I see where Pan gets that habit of abusing Trunks." Videl smirked, "You saiyan men need a good knock upside the head every once in a while." Her husband smiled and pulled her into his chest, "My mother told me it takes a strong woman to handle a saiyan." Videl felt an involuntary gooey smile forming on her lips, "Well, it's a good thing you married me, hm?" Gohan nodded and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Where's Bra with our granddaughter?" Videl whispered when she pulled away.

"Granma? Grampa?" both of them looked up as a smiling Bra entered the room; a cheesy Nora perched on her hip. "Hi, sweet girl." Videl crooned, gently taking the little cherub from her aunt. "Why Mama sleep?" she asked in her soft, high voice. "Because she's sleepy, baby." Videl replied, running her hand through the soft, violet curls on her grandbaby's head. Familiar lilac eyes glowed up at her, and she couldn't help but smile, remembering Pan's days as a child. Gohan leaned in and kissed Nora on the forehead. The chibi grinned up at him and stretched out, "Grampa." He smiled and took the little girl in his arms. She threw her little arms around his neck and pressed a sloppy kiss against his cheek. Trunks came in with the doctor. "Oh, Trunks, she's sleeping now." Videl reported and then kissed Nora's chubby little cheek. The saiyan prince heaved an exasperated sigh, "why do I bother?" everyone started laughing softly, much to his chagrin.

*later*

Pan groaned and clutched her head, "pain meds... never again. I feel hung over times infinity." Trunks cautiously leaned over his wife, worried about her reaction, "Pan?" she looked at him blearily, "Trunks, where are my babies? How long have I been out? And why do I remember trying to get away from you?" he shrugged, "must've been the meds messing with your mind." Pan nodded, "can I see my twins, now?"

* * *

**Hehe, just my crazy mind wandering to and fro.**


	10. A Bright Future

**The twins are around six or seven months, and Nora's getting closer to two. Last chapter!**

* * *

Pan's POV

"Come on, baby girl, you can do it." I cheered, gently leading Dora across the living room floor, holding her soft, tiny hands in my own. She didn't seem too concerned with learning how to walk, too busy giggling and cooing at me. Her soft lavender hair fell in her eyes, and I had to laugh as she pulled a hand free to swat at it, squeaking indignantly at the offending hair. Her blue eyes glowed with infantile joy, and she grasped my hand again, making tiny steps with her little socked feet. "Toran, you want to go next?" I asked, looking over at the baby in the bouncer. He giggled and flailed his chubby little arms. I chuckled and continued to lead my youngest daughter across the floor, recalling the first four months of her and Toran's lives...

..._ "They just won't quiet down, and now Nora's getting irritable." I said, raking my hands through my hair as my two babies wailed in the nursery I'd just walked out of. Nora was clinging to my leg, whimpering and telling me that she couldn't sleep. "This is getting out of hand, why are they so irritated?" Trunks whispered, gently tugging Nora's hands from my robe and cradling her in his arms. Frustrated tears began to form in my eyes, and plain, frustrated crabbiness built in my chest. "How the hell should I know," I snapped, irritated, "I can't read their minds, Trunks, I'm not super woman!" Nora lost it and started bawling, and my own tears boiled over. It was three in the morning, and none of us could get a wink of sleep, what with unhappy two month old twin super saiyans in the house. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, sobbing hopelessly. Trunks was still trying to soothe Nora, and the twins were just crying and crying. "Let's just call your parents and my mother, again." I sighed unhappily, wiping at my tears, "This is the fourth time this week that we've needed them to help us. They'll think I'm a failure as a mother..." I mumbled that last bit, thinking he wouldn't hear it, but a felt his strong hand jerking my chin, forcing me to look into his tired, stormy blue eyes. "Pan. Son. Vegeta. Briefs," he snarled, emphasizing each of my names, "You are not a failure. Don't ever let me hear you say that about yourself again." I whimpered, more tears flooding down my cheeks, "I can't get my babies to stop crying, Trunks, I haven't been able to do it on my own for the past four nights. It's the truth..." he growled louder, "Pan..." suddenly, Nora stopped crying, and we both looked down at her. Her little cherubic face was wet with tears, and her periwinkle eyes were dry. The twins, however, weren't done with their symphony. "Oh, Nora, mummy's sorry for raising her voice. I'm just a little sleepy." I murmured, taking her in my arms._

_A little was an understatement. The most sleep we'd gotten in the past month was catnaps that seemed like second intervals, and it was taking a toll on us all. My eyes resembled a raccoon's; Nora was always snappy and irritated, and Trunks was falling asleep during important meetings at work, so Bulma made him go on paternity leave to get some rest. That was the thing; no one was getting any rest, not while the twins were in the midst of getting adjusted to their new surroundings. The only time they marginally calmed was when I laid them on my chest and let them listen to my heartbeat, the only sound that had any type of calming effect on them. Other than that, nothing helped._

_Nora snuggled under my chin, her little body tensed up with stress and the desire to sleep. I ran a hand through her hair and hummed her lullaby. We had the option of taking Nora in our room, turning on the soundproofing and getting a load of sleep, but my maternal instincts balked at the very idea of letting my babies crying go uncomforted. "What if we put Nora in our room and turn on the soundproofing. She's young and she needs her sleep." Trunks murmured, wrapping his arms around us both. "Ok." I carried my chibi hime into our bed room and tucked her into the middle of the bed. She burrowed down and snuggled into my thigh as the soundproofing came into effect. I continued to hum, gently stroking her soft, dark purple curls. She closed her eyes and lapsed into slumber. When I was sure she was deeply asleep, I regrettably left the silent room and headed back into hell. Trunks stopped me at the door, however, and I looked up at him questioningly._

"_Panny, why don't you go lie down and sleep with Nora while I handle this?" He asked softly, caressing my cheek. I frowned, gently running my thumbs over the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, "You need rest, too. Did you call them?" he nodded, grasping my hands and kissing the palms affectionately, "You deserve it more than I do, love." My body yearned to listen to his demands, but my maternal instincts screamed louder. "Babe, I can't. I just... I can't leave them in there, wailing until they get exhausted and go to sleep." He sighed, "Panny, you look like you've been dragged through the lowest level of hell. Out of the three of us, you're the one who's been stressed out the most. You can barely eat, your hair's been falling out, your eyes are almost entirely red, and you've lost more than just the weight you gained from the twins, a lot more. Go get some rest and let me take care of things for you for once." I leaned heavily on him, "I want to, but my maternal instincts won't shut up." He released a sharp chuckle, "I know the feeling, Panny, but at the rate you're going, you'll be nothing but skin and bones before the month is out. Go get some rest for everyone's sake." At that moment, the doorbell rang, and I shook my head sadly, "I just can't, Trunks."_

_My mother was the first to come in, and her eyes popped wide at my appearance. "Trunks," she barked, "why is she still up?" I huffed, "because 'she' is the mother of the wailing infants upstairs." She hit him in the chest, "what did I tell you to do if she got stubborn?" I frowned and released a yawn as Papa, Aunt B, and, shockingly, Vegeta came in. "Pan, please... go lay down." my husband pleaded. "How many times to I have to tell you? I'm not going." Mama released a saiyan-worthy growl, "If you don't go lay down, Panny, I will make you. Let us take care of things while you regain your energy and strength." I shook my head, "Mama, I really want to, but I just can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I-" I felt a strong set of fingers deftly hit the nerve in the back of my neck, and I realized, with slight rage, that Papa had snuck behind me and knocked me out. I plummeted into the darkness..._

_*next morning*_

_I woke up to my parents, Trunks, and Bulma leaning over me. I groaned and shut my eyes again. "Oh my poor Panny," Mama cooed, cupping my face, "You're so skinny and pale..." I leaned into her comforting touch, forgetting, for the moment, that she'd tricked me. "Pan, let's get some food into you, hm? You'll need it to produce milk." She whispered, and I felt strong arms underneath me, lifting me into an equally strong chest. I presumed it was Papa, because it'd been a while since Trunks possessed the energy to carry me, and laid my head in the crook of his neck._

_Breakfast was a nice, steaming hot bowl of brown sugar and maple syrup flavored oatmeal, complete with cinnamon, butter, and sugar, just like I liked it. I ate it in a half asleep daze. Giving in to my urges last night must've induced this strange, half reality I was now lost in. I just wanted to gain all of my lost sleep back._

"_She has to eat more to produce enough for the two of them." I heard Mama murmur to someone, most likely Bulma. I felt surprisingly cool hands on my face and looked up into Trunks's worried, exhausted face. "Umm, Videl, Pan's burning up." I faintly heard Mama call out my name, but it was too late, and I'd passed out..._

I ended up having some rare severe virus and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. My lack of sleep and eating properly had lowered my once-stellar immune system and allowed me to get sick for the first time since my childhood. Luckily, in the hospital, I caught up on my sleep and started gaining my weight back. I wasn't a hundred percent me yet, but I was getting closer with each day. My face and body were still a little gaunt, but the doctors said that the virus would have a long lasting effect on me, and it would be normal for me to feel worn out, weak, or tired every once in a while over the year, as well as having varying blood pressure. I was forced to take a vacation from my job and stay at home with my now much calmer children while I finished recuperating. Another casualty of the virus was waiting at least two to three years until we tried to have another baby, just in case I wasn't entirely over the long term effects. Trunks was a little put out, but my health was more important to him than adding on to the family. We had _more _than enough to deal with as it was...

"Good girl, Panda," I cooed, watching her wobble as I tried making her stand on her own. So far, she'd been up for about five seconds. Dora whined and plopped on her diapered bottom, looking up at me pleadingly. I chuckled and picked her up, "let's get you fed, pretty girl." Using my foot, I pushed Toran's bouncer into the kitchen along with me. The sight I found was both hilarious and sweet.

Trunks was dressed in a frilly white apron, cooking at the stove. Nora stood on a stool at his side, directing him in preparing the meal, decked out in her own apron, as well as a too-big chef's hat.

"Babe, should I be afraid to eat whatever that is?" I asked curiously, coming over to him with Panda on my hip. "No, love, I actually _can _cook, thank you." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me and Panda on our foreheads. Toran squealed and bounced in his bouncer, demanding that he receive attention as well. Trunks laughed and went to go grant his request, leaving me with the adorable little nymph balanced on the stool. "I hope you've helped Papa make something good, chibi hime." I crooned, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She giggled and chirped, "It will be magnifeet." I chuckled, "It's _magnifique, _sweet pea, not magnifeet." Nora blushed and laughed. Panda bounced in my arms, her little hands waving in the air as she released a shrill, excited squeal. I winced and rubbed my ear, _she DEFINITELY has my lungs._ Trunks moved back to the stove, and told me to set the table for dinner. I obliged, setting out Nora's child-sized eating set and putting the twins in their high chairs next to me. I also laid out two 'big people' sets, as Nora often called them. Trunks reported that dinner was ready, and I immediately sat down. My blood pressure had been low today, and I was hoping that some food would help it balance out.

*Dinner*

Trunks had prepared a lovely chicken risotto alfredo, topped with a creamy three cheese sauce and sprinkled over with oregano. The sides were a delicious Caesar salad, complete with dressing and shredded parmesan cheese, and some Supa Tuscany, modeled after the delicious dish at Olive Garden. The soup consisted of potato bits, chunks of Italian sausage, and herbs and seasoning.

"Mmmm... Trunks, this tastes _amazing_." I breathed, sipping away at my soup. The twins were, as usual, creating a mess with their small portion of alfredo. Nora ate primly like the little lady that she was... _whenever _the need struck her. Underneath that calm exterior was the raging spirit of a tom boy, not unlike my own. She'd already asked me when would she get her chance to train, and that time would come in about three years, when she was walking easily. I was so excited; I absolutely couldn't _wait_ to get her started.

"Thanks, Panny." He grinned at me lovingly. I smiled and turned to sort out the small food fight that had commenced between Panda and Toran.

We weren't the model family; no one was, but we were happy, and we loved each other, and that was all that mattered to me. When the time was right, and my health deemed it possible, we would have what would be our last baby. Or _babies_. Who knows, I might have twins again. _The horror_. Don't get me wrong, they were angels... _now_, but those first few months very nearly killed us. Sleep was a cherished thing nowadays, as well as keeping ourselves; meaning me, healthy. I know my husband desires a large family, but I'll have to place a limit at five children. Knowing him, he'll probably persuade me to up it to six, but I _refuse _to have seven.

'_You're day dreaming, love. Toran threw his salad in your face and you didn't even flinch._' I gasped and reached up to my face, wiping the slimy Caesar dressing from my face before it could get into my eyes. Toran giggled and clapped, smiling at me with what few teeth had grown in. I rolled my eyes skyward, knowing I wouldn't be able to stay mad at my adorable boy.

_I love my family..._

* * *

**The ending's so cliché, I know, but I'm kinda getting bored with the consecutive one shots and stuff. I was going to do one last outtake, but I don't like the concept I picked, so I'm ending it. Thank you to all of my faithful readers who kept up with each of my posts and offered lovely ideas for me to use, I love you all. Leave a review before you go on your merry way, and I'm so friggin happy you guys enjoyed it so much! I wasn't expecting to get so many positive reviews! Much Love, SukiChan ^-^**


	11. Glasses, Perverted Parents, and Doctors

**I've had a reviewer ask if this was the sequel to 'A Dash of Fluff', and the answer is yes. I'm just adding in the other two couples to the drabbles. This chapter, in particular, is a TxP. It gives me great joy to be writing a drabble where they are happy, because I need to lift my spirits after writing the depressing, sob-worthy one shot that is 'Fumetsu Mai'. **

**For those of you who aren't aware of my newest baby, 'Fumetsu Mai' is a romantic tragedy of a TxP, and has left what few people who reviewed on it in tears. Trunks is the one that dies, and feel free to review on it. I need some feedback, because I'm debating on adding a second part.**

'**Phoenix Rise,' the second part is coming along sluggishly. Last word count was at 3k+, but that isn't nearly enough to account for the 15k+ part one that I wrote in three days flat. My muse is being a stubborn B****, but you didn't hear it from me. Btw, my muse isn't a living person. Do not fear, I will finish part two before June seventh, my graduation.**

**Alright, enough status reports, let's get on with the healthy dosage of fluff.**

**Hanora- 5; soon-to-be six in the upcoming months**

**Toran and Panda- 3; will be 4 in the following week**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I heard the soft patter of feet on the hardwood floor and looked up from my work, curious as to which of my babies would be gracing me with their presence now.

Hanora had already come through and sat with me while I worked. She didn't harass me though; she was too busy enjoying her newfound skill to read chapter books and sat quietly with her now-worn copy of _Ramona Quimby: Age Eight_, flipping the pages once every two or three minutes. Other than helping her with pronunciation, my Aniol was a quiet little thing.

*BAM!*

I jumped as the loud noise echoed through the house... and was closely chased by a loud, long wail. _Oh, Toran_, I got off of the couch and headed into the foyer, cringing at what I might find.

Toran was lying on his back in the middle of the hallway, clutching his face while giving his lungs a very good workout. Panda stood near him, tears budding in her own eyes. She always got upset when her brother got hurt, the sensitive little angel. I brushed a hand over her lavender hair and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, my little man, what happened?" I cooed, leaning down to pick him up. He curled up eagerly in my arms, whimpering and sniffling as blood trickled from his nose. "M-Mama, I n-no can s-see." He replied in an agonized voice, and my eyes widened, "Can't see? Baby boy, you're looking straight at me." The little prince shook his head at me, "No, is burry." _Oh, he means blurry... oh kami, don't tell me he's taking after Papa..._

"Darling, I think we need to get these eyes checked."

Panda wrapped her arms around my legs and wailed, "To-chan no can see, Mama!" I chuckled softly and knelt down to pick her up as well, "What do say we go see Grampa Gohan and get a senzu bean for To-chan's nose?" She nodded, and I called up the stairs, "Nora-chan, let's go to Grampa Gohan's!"

"Coming!"

A few minutes later, my Aniol emerged from her room, decked out in a lot of _pink_. _My lil pepto bismol bottle_, I laughed to myself as we headed outside and launched into flight. She really _did_ look like a pepto bismol bottle.

*At Mt. Paozu*

"Papa!" I yelled, coming into the house with the twins in my arms, and Nora hanging onto one of the pockets on my jeans, "I need your help for a second." A few seconds later, my father emerged from his study, and I was shocked at how much youth he and Mama retained. They looked to be in their late twenties rather than early fifties. _Who else's parents look as good as mine? That's right, nobody's._

"Panny... _again_?" Papa asked, exasperated as he took Toran from me before he could take him into the kitchen, Panda reached out as well. That little girl didn't like her twin going _anywhere_ without her present. Papa sighed and took her in his other arm before heading to the kitchen.

My mother was seated at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea and going over a report on her laptop. Her hair was in a donut on the back of her head, and she was clad in yoga pants, a white tank, and a pale blue silk robe with red Japanese cherry blossoms all over it. She looked up when we entered the kitchen, a shocked expression on her face, "Pan? _Again_? This is the fourth time this month!"

"I know; I'm an observant mother, sue me. I think I know what's wrong with him, though." I huffed, taking a seat at the table. Nora got on my lap and laid her head on my chest, still reading her book. My mother raised an inquisitive brow, "_Well_? What's wrong with my grandbaby?" I rolled my eyes, "He has Papa's jacked up vision. In other words, he needs some glasses."

Papa, who was cleaning Toran's nose, shot me a look, "My vision isn't jacked up, Panny." I laughed softly, "Just because you wear contacts doesn't mean anything, old man. You _cannot_ function properly without your contacts; you know, kinda like how old people refuse to smile unless their dentures are in place." He rolled his eyes and checked Toran's nose, grumbling under his breath.

"When are you taking him to get his eyes checked?" Mama asked, looking up from her laptop. Looking at her now, I could see why so many people said she could be my older, slightly prettier sister. We had the same long, black hair, though mine was a smidgen thicker and much wavier, and our bodies were practically identical, save for the different battle scars.

"And end up having it turn into some sort of family affair. I'm not telling you, Granma." I said teasingly, and then replied, "I'll have to talk to Trunks first, and then set up an appointment." She nodded and stood up, "you want a cup of tea?" I nodded, "lavender, if you have it, Mama."

Mama made her way over to the counter to make the tea. Along the way, she pinched Papa's butt, and I internally gagged. I so _did not_ want proof that they were still bumping uglies. Papa jumped, and them gave a throaty chuckle and smacked her on the bum.

"Your _daughter_ and _grandchildren_ are in the room, you perverted cave people." I huffed at them, and they both snorted at me. I swear Papa murmured, "_You ought to be used to it_," under his breath. Whatever he said, it made Mama giggle like a little school girl and whisper something in his ear that made him turn bright red. Now _there's_ the Papa I know.

"Alright, Toran, here comes the airplane..." Papa whispered, brandishing a senzu bean. Toran opened his mouth obediently, and Papa smiled, "Good boy, Toran," and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Toran chewed the bean up and swallowed it, grimacing at the taste. Panda patted him on the back comfortingly, "is okay, To-chan." Mama giggled and kissed her forehead, "You're such a good sister, Panda-chan."

*That night*

"So... he needs glasses?" Trunks asked softly as we lay in bed together, snuggled up under the sheets. I nodded and laid my head on his chest, "Yes... oh my kami, Trunks, my parents are so _perverted_. Good Dende, I took the kids over there today, and they were... they were _freaking_ on each other. It was _disgusting_."

My husband chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "Was it, Panny?" I nodded and nuzzled my cheek against his neck, "Oh kami, yes. My father slapped my mother on the butt." Trunks pulled away from me with a gasp, "_Gohan_ slapped _Videl_ on the _butt_?"

"Yes."

"_No way_... are you _sure_ that's your father?" Trunks asked incredulously. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure." I mumbled, hugging his chest. "Oh, you poor baby. You must be scarred." He cooed, rubbing my back. "I'm scarred, baby, just _scarred_." I replied in an agonized tone, "Make me forget it. _Please_. I'm _begging_ here."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes, please." And that night, we had some '_Mommy and Daddy fun time_'. Mmmm, it was indeed _fun_.

*That weekend*

I held onto Toran and Panda's hands as we entered the optometrist's office. Trunks followed behind us, holding Nora's hand. My parents were simply along for the ride... just like _his_ parents. _Why_ was everyone here? Because I blabbed the date to my mother... who blabbed to Bulma... and _here_ we are. It's a Son-Vegeta Briefs family reunion, yays! _Not._

"Hi, I came to see Doctor Piando." I said to the teen at the front desk. She shot me an annoyed look, "She's on her lunch break," and then zeroed her eyes on my husband.

Trunks glided up to the desk and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I _believe_ my beautiful, wonderful, all-around amazing wife just asked for Doctor Piando. Going by the sign, her lunch hour ended an hour ago."

I had to force back a smirk as her face fell, and Trunks pressed a small kiss against my temple and whispered, "only you," before pulling away. "I'll get her." The girl said, shooting me a dirty look before rushing to the back.

"Hmph, the nerve of some people. Doesn't she know that any relationship you could have with her would be statutory rape?" I mumbled in his ear, and he pretended to pop me on the hand, "bad Panny."

"I'm _so sorry_ for the wait, Mr. Briefs."

The moment she said that, I knew she was only coming off of her late lunch break to try to get into my hubbie's pants. Not on her life; the skank.

Doctor Piando was tall to my short, blonde to my ebony, and blue eyed to my midnight. _Hmph. Doesn't she know that the Aryan look isn't in? Kami, I can see her roots_. The roots in question were a light brown, and I could just make out the rim of her contacts. _My husband prefers short, curvy, brunette, and mother of his children, thank you very much_.

"I'm Valera Piando, and it's _so_ nice to meet you, Mr. Briefs," she turned to look at me, "and you are?" I smiled and grasped Trunks' hand, "I'm _Mrs. Briefs_; it's a _pleasure_ to meet you." _More like displeasure, you whore_. It was so much fun to see the way her face fell when I said my name. _Panny, you evil girl, you_!

"Our son needs his eyes check-"

"Oh, does he now? And _how_ do you know _that_?" Valera snapped, and I narrowed my eyes. So she wanted to play _that game_, hm? Alright then, bitch, bring it on.

"Well, _my_ husband and I noticed that he's been running into walls lately, and he's complained of blurriness in his vision." She was frowning, even as I spoke, "He's three. Surely he can't-"

My mother took a step forward, "Are you trying to say my grandson is _stupid_?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as well, and Vegeta got this look on his face that said that he wouldn't stop her if she decided to pounce. My father in-law loved to watch his mate get into fights with other women... _Weird_.

"No, ma'am, I- let's just check his eyes, hm?" I nodded, "That's what we came here for in the first place; to get his eyes checked and not listen to some optometrist try to call him stupid." She huffed and reached for Toran's hand, "Come on, Toronto-"

"His name is _Toran_." Trunks said coolly, "and I don't think he likes you too much, Doctor Piando." Toran was cowering between me and Trunks, tears glistening in his big blue eyes.

"Mama, she call me stupid?" he asked sadly, "I no like her, Mama." Panda shot the woman a cute little glare; _my glare_, to be exact, and went to her twin's aid, "Is okay, To-chan." Nora-chan leaned against my side, a sour look on her face, "Mama, I think we should go somewhere else."

"Perhaps we _should_. Come on, husband." I scooped Toran and Panda up and headed to the door, "We'll have to do this elsewhere, I see."

"W-wait, you can't _leave_," Valera said, agonized, "I'll- I'll- please, don't leave."

I rolled my eyes and led the way out of the office.

*At a better optometrist*

Toran was seated calmly on Trunks' lap, wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. He was so adorable in them. Panda patted his cheek, "you look good, To-chan." The little guy blushed, and I kissed his forehead, "Panda's right. You look good, baby."

"Tank you, Mama." He told me shyly, and I hugged him to my chest, "You're welcome, sweet boy."

* * *

**It's a little dry, but I really wanted to get this one out. It was cute, a wee bit perverted, and fluffy, all in one. Much Love, SukiChan12^-^**


	12. Hanora's Hospital Adventure

**After much debate, I've decided to make the sequel to Dash of Fluff strictly TxP. They're much easier for me to write than the other couples, and, while I know I need to branch out, I like sticking with what works for me. I have an idea for this chapter that involves a small amount of peril. Hanora has a Ragdoll kitten named Asher.**

* * *

**Hanora: 5**

**Pandora and Toran: 4**

**Pan's four months pregnant with number four. Yay!**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying coming from Hanora's room and gently moved Trunks' hand from my bump. He woke up and looked over at me, "Panny?"

"Nora's crying. Come on." I rolled out of bed, paused to steady myself, and made my way out into the hall. Trunks followed me as I rushed along in the dark hall. Along with her cries, I heard the soft mews of a kitten in distress. Asher must be worried about her.

I opened the door, "Nora, baby, what is it?" My baby was sitting on the edge of her bed, hunched over, sobbing. Asher kept rubbing her small, furry body against Nora, trying to soothe her.

"Mam-ma, my st-stomach hurts." She whimpered, reaching out for me. I gently picked her up and sat on the bed before Trunks could warn me about picking her up while I was pregnant. _She's in pain, get over it._ I smoothed a hand over her wavy hair, trying to calm her.

I gently laid her on the bed and began to gently probe her abdomen, looking for any swelling. Asher continued to meow, and I shushed her, "you're not helping anything Ash." She refused to be quiet, and I gave up on it. Nora howled when my hand moved to the lower right side of her abdomen, and I groaned, realizing exactly what the issue was.

"What is it, Dr. Briefs?" Trunks asked, half joking, half serious. "She's got appendicitis." I said, moving to her closet to grab a few blankets, "and, judging by how much pain she's in, she's not too far off from throwing up. If she does, then she'll need to get it removed. She already has the fever."

Trunks nodded and caught the tiny house shoes that I tossed at him, "get her bundled up, I'm going to call my mother and yours, and then I'm going to wake the twins." Trunks gave an affirmative, and I waddled back to our bedroom to get my phone, quickly hitting my mother on speed dial.

"Pan, do you know what time it-"

"Mama, I need you to meet us at the hospital."

That sobered her groggy complaint, "Why? What's wrong?" I sighed wearily, "Nora has appendicitis. Can you call Bulma and Bra for me, please? And tell Bra to call Marron." My mother gave the affirmative, and I heard the distinct sound of Nora retching in the waste bin. "Damn it, she just threw up." I hung up and rushed into her bedroom, "you take her to the hospital; I'll get the twins and follow you."

"Alright." Trunks scooped her up, whispering comforts, grabbed his keys from the key bowl, and left. I rushed into the twins' room and coaxed them awake with promises of sweets and goodies. That was, literally, the only way to get them out of the bed in the dead of night.

"Come on, sweeties, put on your house slippers and grab a blanket and a pillow. We're going on a trip."

I knew they'd be dead to the world once we got in the car. While the kids set up camp in the backseat of my car, I packed a bag with some snacks and drinks for them, as well as something for me and Trunks.

After that was done, I grabbed my wallet, keys, purse, and set the alarm on the house before putting Asher in her cage and leaving the house. I locked the door and slid into the driver's seat, "every one set?"

"Yes!" Panda and Toran chorused, buckling their seatbelts. I rolled my eyes at their enthusiasm and pulled out of the drive, headed for the hospital.

*at the hospital*

When I got to the hospital, Trunks and Goten were waiting for us in the parking garage and helped me get the twins out. I slung the snack bag over my shoulder; since I wasn't allowed to carry a child, and followed the two of them back into the hospital.

"I do hope you tossed your name and mine around a lot. Did they take her into the OR?" I asked, taking Trunks' free hand. He squeezed mine in response, and then brought it up to his hand to kiss it. I didn't need to be an empathy or telepath to know my husband was frustrated and upset.

"Damn right I did. She's in the OR right now." Trunks replied gruffly, his voice low so Panda wouldn't wake up. I breathed a sigh of relief as we entered the private waiting room. My family, his family, and Marron's family was there, all in their pajamas, mind you. Mama took Panda from Trunks and cradled her in her arms, "Took you long enough."

"Nice to see you too, Mama." Trunks and I took a seat next to her and Papa and settled in for the wait. I laid my head on Trunks' shoulder, trying to coerce myself into going to sleep. It was no use; I was too worried and keyed up to go back to sleep.

I leaned back into the couch and rested a hand on my stomach. The slowly growing child inside was fluttering around, clearly affected by the adrenaline that was slowly dissipating from my bloodstream. _Awww, I'm sorry I woke you_, I thought to my baby, who continued to flutter around like a butterfly in a jar.

Trunks' warm, large hand landed on top of mine, and I looked up at him from my now-reclining position against the arm of the sofa. He gently pulled my legs across his lap and pulled a spare blanket from the bag I'd packed. He laid it over my legs and cradled me against his chest. The sound of his heart beat began to lull me, and I felt the baby relaxing as well.

"Thank you, hon." I whispered, "you always know how to make me relax." His response was a soft chuckle and a kiss on the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep...

*few hours later*

"... _Pan_... Panny, wake up."

I moaned and buried my head into my firm pillow, "No..." Someone laughed, and I cracked one eye to see what was going on. Marron and Bra stood over me, the latter cradling her baby girl in her arms. Kuri stared at me curiously, her blue eyes wide. I closed my eye again, and someone hit me firmly in the upper arm.

"Whoever hit me is going to die a thousand painful deaths."

"Panny, you have to wake up. Hanora just got out of surgery." That did the trick. I sat up, threw off my blanket, and climbed out of Trunks' lap, "can we see her?"

"Immediate family only, for now." Trunks grasped my hand and led the way to the recovery wing. I snuggled into his side, still a bit groggy, but slowly awakening. His arm wrapped around my waist and, like always, his hand found its way to my bump.

"What are you doing?"

"My ritual to make sure you have a boy." Trunks answered smugly, and I hit his hand away, "May you be smothered in girls for the rest of your life." He rolled his eyes and pulled me back into his side, "my plan refuses to be thwarted, woman." I giggled and kissed his cheek as we neared the door to Nora's recovery room.

Trunks opened the door, and I waddled inside, searching for my baby. There she was, tucked into warm bedding, sleeping under the influence of her pain medication. I headed to her bedside and brushed a hand over her violet waves, "Mai chibi hime..."

Her brow furrowed, and lavender-blue eyes fluttered open just a bit, "Mama...?" I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm right here with you." I found her hand and squeezed it gently. Trunks came up behind me, "You gave us quite a scare, Princess."

"'m sorry." She told us weakly, "didn't mean to..." she yawned, breaking up the sentence, and I caressed her round cheeks, "get some rest. You need to sleep so you can heal faster." She nodded, eyes already slipping closed.

I noticed the surgeon standing in the doorway, and; when she noticed us, she came forward, "if you'd been any slower getting her here, the appendix would have ruptured. Thank Kami, that didn't happen. We got it out just in time, and, with plenty of fluids and rest, she'll be back on her feet in a matter of two to three weeks."

"Thank you so much." Trunks told her gratefully, and she smiled sweetly, "you're both very welcome. She's a very sweet little girl, and she deserves only the best." I took a seat beside Hanora and held her hand, watching her sleep. _Kami, I can still remember watching her when she was a little baby..._ I smiled to myself and brushed a violet curl out of her little face, _my angel..._

*a few days later*

Trunks carefully cradled Hanora in his arms as we left the hospital with her. The twins were at home with my parents so Nora could have some room to stretch out in the backseat. I decided to sit in the back seat with her so she could use my lap as a pillow.

"Alright, just slip her in." I murmured, laying a pillow over my leg. Trunks nodded and gently slid her into my arms. She frowned and moved into my lap so she could lay her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped the blanket around her as Trunks closed the door behind her.

"All aboard for the ride home." Trunks said softly, reaching back to squeeze my hand. I squeezed his in return as Nora yawned softly and curled into me, already drifting off into sleep. I kissed her temple and soothingly rubbed her back as she slept.

"Aye aye, captain."

*at home*

I could see worried family on the porch and standing alongside the driveway, waiting to see Aniol. Her eyes fluttered open as we came to a stop, and she moaned before laying her head back on my shoulder. Trunks chuckled, "someone looks comfy," and got out of the car so he could carry her inside. My lips pressed against her temple one last time before her Papa took her in his arms and waited for me to get out of the car before heading toward the house.

I waddled after him, holding onto the back of his shirt like a young child. My mother held the door open for us to get inside, and she kissed all three of us on the cheek as we passed. I kissed her on the cheek in return and followed Trunks into the living room. Bra and Marron had transformed the couch into a 'palace' fit for a Saiyan Princess; with just about pink... _everything_.

Trunks gently laid Hanora on the couch and caressed her cheek, "You feeling alright, Princess?" she nodded and yawned adorably, and I couldn't help the smile that formed when Trunks leaned down to kiss her forehead as she lapsed into slumber again. A tiny smile formed on her lips as he pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"How's she handling the pain?" Papa asked softly, coming to my side with Mama in tow.

"Like a pro. She hasn't cried since the night she got the operation. I'm proud of her." I told them softly, "she hasn't been asking for the medication very often, and I just hope it isn't because she's trying to hide the pain from us."

"He's so good with her. He's good with all of the kids." Bra said softly, touching my arm, "who knew that a womanizer like my brother would turn out to be the best Daddy in the world... second only to my Daddy and Goten; that is." I rolled my eyes and nodded, "don't I know it..."

Asher hopped up onto the sofa and wormed her way under Nora's arm, purring loudly to announce her pleasure at having her favorite human home. I rolled my eyes and leaned into my husband, who'd returned to my side. These moments are the kind that I just love. No fighting, no tension, just... _simplicity_...

* * *

**Something I've been dying to do since I started these one shots. Mild crisis averted, yays! R&R and let me know how you liked it. I'll be following a suggestion from a review for the next chapter. You know **_**exactly **_**who you are. Much Love, SukiChan12^-^**


	13. Fantasy, Reality, and the Inbetween

**I've gotten two requests for a new chapter. I have not seen the new DBZ film, but apparently Mai falls for Trunks, and someone wanted me to do a chapter with that basis, but not like a pairing between the two. Another request was for someone to hit on Pan in front of Trunks. I decided I was going to do the guy-hitting-on Pan chappie first, because I need to think about this other request. We're going to stick with the same logistics as the last chapter. I'm going to do something crazy in this chapter.**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I plopped into my desk chair and threw my legs up onto the desk with an exhausted groan. It was barely lunch time, and I'd delivered more than twenty babies today, either vaginal or cesarean. Women had a knack for requesting me when they were pregnant; something about miracle hands... I digress. I mean, I'm getting paid to pull babies out of other women's uteruses... how could I _possibly_ complain; what with three of my own, and another on the way.

My hand fell to my stomach, and a small smile formed on my lips as I felt the gentle fluttering of our youngest child within my womb. Could be _children_; it was still up in the air at the moment, but I'm hoping for one child this time around. The twins very nearly killed us; it wasn't their fault, and I didn't think we were up to the challenge of having a second set right behind the first. As I said, it was still up in the air right now.

"That smile wouldn't happen to be for me, would it?" My smile fell into a frown, and my eyes narrowed at the culprit, "get the hell out of my office, Summers."

Nikolai Summers, the hot new neurologist in the hospital as of one week ago, had waltzed into the place with his eyes on two things. Performing extensive, high risk surgeries on peoples' brains... and _me_. To him, the words _married_ and _three kids_ had no place in his world. As a matter of fact, he offered to be their _father_ if I'd just say yes to him. Kami's gift to women, my ass; that title belongs solely to my husband.

"Is that the proper way to treat your future second husband, Mrs. Son-Briefs-Summers to be?" Nikolai asked softly, wriggling his light brown brows at me. My glare didn't waver as he sauntered over to sit on the edge of my desk, and I whipped my head to the side as he tried to caress my face tenderly. _Kami, if it weren't for you, baby, I'd throw him out of this office_, I told my unborn child silently.

My ki was draining faster than it had with Nora and the twins, but Vegeta said it was normal for it to drain faster with later pregnancies. Fact or no, I was currently as helpless as a normal _human_ woman that happened to be four months pregnant. I didn't have the strength I needed to kick him out, so I just had to sit and take it.

_Teenage Dream_ began to blare from my desk drawer, and, before I could reach it, Summer's hand was digging through my drawer. I hit his leg, "Summers, give my damn phone. That's my husband calling!" He ignored me and answered the phone, "This is Doctor Brief's phone, may I ask who's speaking?"

I growled and tried to get out of my seat, but my balance was thrown off as his hand firmly pushed against my shoulder, knocking me back into the leather seat. I hit his hand away from me, "Give me the damn phone before I call security, you psycho!"

My office door swung open, revealing my husband, uncle, and father; the former with his phone at his ear. I breathed a sigh of relief, "oh, thank Kami." Summers frowned, "who's this?" My eyes widened with incredulity, and then I remembered; he'd never seen Trunks, Uncle G, or Papa at work to see me before.

"That would be my husband, Uncle, and father... all of whom are fully educated in several different kinds of martial arts." I said coolly. The dumb ass still didn't get the hint, and waltzed up to Papa, "so you're my future father in-law? I'm Nikolai, nice to meet you, Mr. Son."

Trunks' eyes blazed with blue fire, and he looked at me, "what the hell is going on?" I shrugged, "He's psychotic. Enough said." I noticed Toran and Panda hovering around his feet at the same time that they noticed me, and both of them rushed over to me and slid onto my lap.

"I have no idea what you mean, but I have no intention of becoming your father in-law... _ever_. Panny?" Papa looked as lost as I felt. Sure, Summers picked on me relentlessly, but he'd never gotten to _this_ point. I shrugged helplessly, cuddling the twins to my chest. Trunks shoved past Summers and grasped my left hand, "you see _these_?"

He pointed to the ring that had barely left my finger since the day he proposed, and the band that had a tanned outline, dating back to our wedding day, "_I_ put them there. _Me_. Her full name is Pan Son Vegeta-Briefs, and; as long as I'm breathing, it will _always_ be Pan Son Vegeta-Briefs. This is _my woman_."

I giggled and kissed the back of the hand that held mine, "Mmmm... Possessive, much?" Trunks smirked at me, "only for you, beautiful." A heated blush broke out in my cheeks, neck, and chest as he gave me the _sexiest_ wink I've ever seen in my life.

"Nice display, Pretty Boy, but, if I keep going, there'll be a _Summers_ tacked on to the end of that mouthful you just spouted."

Panda glared at him, "Papa, he's trying to take Mama away!" Nikolai smiled, "she's so cute." Panda slid out of my lap and ran over to go kick him in the shin... that's when everything went sour.

One of his hands dove into the pocket of his scrubs, and the other grasped my little girl by her lavender pigtails and yanked her up. His arm wrapped around her neck and he pressed the barrel of a cocked five-seven against her temple. My jaw fell, and Toran screamed in my lap.

Numbly, I hugged him to my chest, trying to muffle his cries as Nikolai kicked the door to my office shut and locked it. His blue eyes were wild as he glared at us all... wait, _blue_? I frowned, _I thought's Summer's eyes were hazel..._

"You're not Nikolai, are you?" I asked softly, and flinched as the muzzle of the gun pressed harder against Panda's head. Her little mewls made my heart wrench painfully in my chest, and I longed to reach out to her.

"You could call me his evil twin, I suppose." A heavy Russian accent was coming out now, and he smiled, "Nikolai... or should I say _Mirko_ has been rotting away in a psyche ward cell since two days before he started this job."

"You're just a perverted freak." Trunks said softly, moving to my side. Mirko watched him silently, with the cold, calculating gaze of a predator. I frowned at his cold demeanor, _is he even... human_?

Mirko's eyes flicked to me, as though he'd heard my thought, "Bingo, Mrs. Briefs, I'm not human. Half of me; that is. My father was a part of a race called the _Oborotnyans_. The closest translation of that is _shape shifter_. My mother, however, was a part of a crime-mob family, notorious for holding the children of famed celebrities for ransom... and doing other things, as well."

"The Garifullin family." Papa said softly, and Mirko nodded, "My mother is the _tsarina_, or heir, of my grandfather, the head of our family. My father; with his abilities, satisfied my grandfather's desire of man who was capable of protecting the _stal' vyrosli_ that was my mother. what I do here is simply carrying on our legacy."

"Then... your brother..." I whispered, and he answered my question readily.

"Caspian Garifullin; Nikolai Summers to you, was a different case. He wanted nothing to do with us and our work, and changed his name as soon as he was able, desiring to pursue medicine. He visited me in the psyche ward; I was placed there for murdering my father and uncle, and told me of the wondrous offer he'd been offered. I knew of you, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, and the opportunity was too good. I pulled some strings and got our places switches and headed to Japan as Nikolai Summers."

My jaw fell, "but... why did you... all the harassment and all you wanted was my kids-"

Mirko shook his head, "I didn't do it for the kids. No, Pan, I want _you_." my eyes popped wide, and I slapped a hand over Trunks' mouth before he could spit out some foolishness that got our daughter killed, "Trunks, no. Why me?" I directed the question to Mirko, fully aware that I had three fuming demi-saiyan males on my hands.

"A pregnant celebrity goes for a lot on ransom." Mirko answered with a shrug, "so what's it going to be, mommy? The precious little girl... or you." I bit my lip, looking to the men in my life for help. With a baby on the way, my involvement with rescuing Panda was out of the question. I carefully examined their positions, trying to gauge who was closest... when I heard the whir of a news helicopter.

_Damn it... the camera outside of my office!_ My blinds were still open, allowing the camera a clean shot of this true psycho holding my daughter hostage. Of course, someone alerted the news and the police. _Kami, this isn't good... Ow..._ a sharp pain resonated from my lower abdomen, and I feared the worse.

_If I miscarry... I will not forgive myself for this..._

Between the stressful situation, and the stress I was already under; working and pregnant, it was a wonder I hadn't miscarried early on. The doctor had been warning me about doing too much, and now, it was about to bite me in the ass. Tears threatened to fall as the baby's fluttering picked up with a fury, signaling its distress.

Trunks shot me a look, asking me what he should do with his eyes. I knew what he should do; expose us for the safety of our daughter, but I could see his hesitance. If he did what _needed_ to be done, life for us would never be peaceful again. _It doesn't matter... Panda's life is more-_

"_Aghh_..." I groaned, hunching over. Toran scampered off of my lap and rushed over to Goten. As my back bent, I noticed the faintest stain of red spreading over the light purple of my scrub bottoms. My body shook with fear as I nodded frantically; closing my eyes to combat the pain I was feeling; both physical and emotional.

A rush of cool air hit me, and I cried out at the muffled scuffle and Panda's scream... and then a shot rang out. I sat upright at once... and screamed as hot, searing pain ripped through my right shoulder. There was a loud snap as Trunks broke his neck, and my gaze slid down to the gush of blood pouring down my right arm. I leaned forward a bit in the chair, and a bloody silver bullet fell into the seat. The pain of being shot was forgotten as my body went into extremely premature labor. I screamed and Trunks rushed to my side, "Panny, I... _oh kami_..." he breathed, taking in not one, but two spreading stains of blood in two different places.

"Trunks, what is it-" Papa began to ask, cradling a wailing Panda in his arms. I could faintly make out a small cut on her upper arm. _Had the bullet grazed her?_ Trunks' voice interrupted my numb thoughts, fierce and full of command.

"She's having a miscarriage. Call the doctor-"

My eyes slipped closed and I fell willingly into the black with a soft whimper of despair. The last thing I felt was Trunks' lips at my ear, whispering words that I couldn't process any longer...

I didn't drift in the black for too long.

When I came to, I was on a delivery table, and my pants were gone. I started to ask one of the nurses around me what was going on, and then a gut wrenching contraction hit me like a freight train. Doctor Brenham, a good friend of mine, sat between my legs, looking at me sadly.

"Pan, I need you to push for me." I shook my head, "I can't be... I'm only four months-" my voice cut out on me as the events in my office hit me like a semi. The imposter-doctor-turned-psycho. Panda's cries. The blood on my pants. The sound of the gun going off. The snap of a neck. Trunks' horrified look of realization that we were about to lose our fourth child before we'd really had them.

A mixture of a mournful wail and a scream of pain left me as I bore down, painfully of aware of the fact that my husband was not beside me, holding my hand. Suddenly, the door opened, and he flew into the room, tailed by my mother. Both of them looked stressed and sad as they took my hands and allowed me to squeeze as I relieved myself of our dead child.

The pain disappeared, and I turned my head away, unable to watch as the corpse was taken away. Instead I stared at my mother, watching as tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She noticed me watching and pulled me into a gentle hug as a nurse pulled the blankets up over me to preserve my dignity. I burrowed my face into her neck and let myself break. My other hand was still tightly clasped within my husbands, and I could tell by its minute shaking that he was crying, too.

*later*

Trunks came into my recovery room and spooned behind me, "it was a boy." I stared at him mutely, a few tears still falling at that. A _son_. I would've given Trunks another son, had I not been such an ignorant fool.

During my last two pregnancies, I'd taken an early maternity leave, but I wanted to try working while pregnant like an idiot; knowing the stress I dealt with; what with such a large work load, and look where it got us. Our youngest children were probably scarred for life, and I lost the baby...

"This is all my fault." I said numbly, and Trunks frowned, "Panny, don't do this to yourself-"

"No!" I yelled, cutting him off, "_I _decided to keep working this time around. _I_ decided to put myself under unnecessary additional stress; know I don't handle stress very well. If I had gone on early maternity leave, then you wouldn't have brought the twins up here, and I never would've met that fucking psychotic freak! I'd still be pregnant, Panda and Toran wouldn't be scarred for life, and that- _that_- that _fucking bastard_ would have gone through all of that trouble for nothing."

"But _no_..." I continued with my mournful, angry rant, "_I_ wanted to do things different. _I _wanted to see how different it would be working while with child. Look where it got us, Trunks, _look_! Our baby is dead, and our children will have nightmares about this for the rest of their lives! You _told_ me, Trunks, you _told_ me that nothing good would come from my desire for change in my routine, but I didn't _listen_. Why?"

I looked at him desperately, "_Why_ didn't you just _make_ me stay home? We could've avoided all of this pain and misery... it's all my _fault_..." Trunks shook his head, "Panny, it's not just you. It's me, too. I know I didn't try hard enough to make you stay home, and I... no." he shook his head, "sorry isn't big enough to cover all of the damage we've caused."

"If I'd answered the phone before he could grab it, then I could've stopped you from bringing the kids up-"

"Then that would've left you defenseless, facing some psycho with a gun. You weren't strong enough to fend him off, and then there was the fact that you'd never put the baby in harm's way. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he'd gotten you. The Garifullin family runs a string of slavery rings, and that's probably where the baby would've ended up after you gave birth."

Trunks climbed up onto the bed and spooned behind me, "we can always have another baby, love. Don't tear yourself up over this."

"I killed my flesh and blood, Trunks. I have every right to tear myself up because I have no one else to do it for me."

"Dammit, Pan!" Trunks sat up and rolled me over; gently but firmly, so I was facing him, "women miscarry just about every day. Just because _you_ had a miscarriage doesn't make it any more important than any other miscarriage. Your mother had two of them before you came along; hell, my mother had _five_ before Bra was born. It. _Happens_. You need to understand that and move on at your own pace. I'm not saying we should just start trying for another one tomorrow, but we _can_ have another baby."

I nodded meekly just as Dr. Brenham came in. Trunks kissed my forehead and sat at the foot of the bed, holding my left hand tenderly; his thumb kept rubbing over the stones on my engagement ring. The doctor smiled at us, "I come with good news and good-bad news."

"The good news is that Mrs. Briefs is capable of carrying more children." She said at once, "but the semi-good/ mostly bad news is that to carry to term, she'll have to be on bed rest as soon as her second month of pregnancy. Failure to do so could result in another miscarriage, and who knows what damage that would cause to her reproductive system. Here's your prescription for the pain medication for your bullet wound, and... Don't start trying again until the pain below has dulled to mostly nothing."

Trunks nodded and kissed my hand, "thank you, Doctor Brenham." She nodded, handed him the prescription and left the room. I looked up at my husband, "I never thought I'd be in the hospital for a bullet wound... ever."

"Eh. It happens."

*the next day*

I was able to leave the hospital the next morning, and I was glad for it. I wanted to see my kids; suffering a miscarriage made my need to be close to them skyrocket. Nora was still on the mend after her surgery for her appendix, and my grandmother had been watching over her while I was in the hospital.

This time, the couch was decorated in purples and blues, and I lay down on the cushions eagerly as Trunks placed me on them, "where are the kids?"

"They're sleeping upstairs." My grandmother came out of the kitchen with a mug of steaming green tea, "how are you feeling?" I smiled softly, "I need time, but I'll make it. I always do."

* * *

**I threw in the miscarriage to remind everyone that there are downsides and risks to having children. You always run the risk of suffering disappointment, stress, and endless fear when you decide to have kids. Not everything can be sunshine and roses, after all. Then it wouldn't be realistic. Let me know if you'd rather I continue this theme in a second shot, or skip to another prompt. Much Love, SukiChan12^-^**


	14. While the Husband's Away (Pan's POV)

**Alright, so I'm gonna break off from the current piece and move into a new one. Trunks comes home from work to find his lovely little wife grooving to some smexy tunes, and thus, makes the story's rating go up to T because of his reaction to her scintillating, spine tingling, heart stopping moves. Panny's got mad skills, you know, lol. Enjoy the read. Takes place two months after the last chapter.**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

It was a good day. Trunks was off at work, the twins and Nora were being homeschooled by my grandmother and Aunt Bulma, meaning I had the house all to myself; as I was still on leave from work.

I'd been forced into a pseudo maternity leave after the mess in my office to recuperate and de-stress myself, and I welcomed the vacation readily. I really needed the time to wrap my head around the loss of our unborn son. There were still some days where I'd blame myself and beat myself up, but Trunks would always put a stop to it and assure me otherwise.

It was a bit lonely, being off of work; I'd grown accustomed to hearing the pitter patter of small feet on the floor, and the joyous yells of small children. It was slightly disorienting for all of that to just go away in the blink of an eye, even if only for just a while.

Trunks wasn't sure if he liked the idea of me being alone, especially after what had happened at the hospital just two months ago. My powers were slow to come out of hibernation, but I was more than strong enough to fend off a human robber or mugger. It would be a bit longer before my ki figured out that I wasn't pregnant anymore. It was still under the disposition that there was a baby to support. Needless to say, it was hard getting Trunks out of the door this morning.

Right now, it was soon to be lunch time, and I was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge to see what I would be making for dinner tonight. I'd found the ingredients for a mean meat loaf coated in bacon and glazed with brown sugar, and I was beginning to settle on that idea.

_I actually kinda have a taste for meat loaf... with some potatoes on the side, and gravy... that sounds absolutely wonderful_.

The small radio on the counter began to play _Domino_ by Jessie J, and I had to hold in a squeal of excitement. It was one of my favorite songs, and I immediately began moving my body along to the beat.

_Domino_ tapered off into _Love Song_ by Rihanna; one of the few songs I could tolerate by her, and I slowed the speed of my movements to match its sensual pace. Getting into the theme of the song, I dragged my hands up the sides of my thighs, over my red lace short-clad hips, and onwards towards my breasts; sheathed in one of Trunks' white button downs. With one hand, I pulled the elastic out of my hair and let the dark mass of waves tumble down to my hips.

As the first verse began to play, I gently rolled my hips, winding my body down towards the floor, and then working my way back up. My hands found their way into my hair, and I let my head fall back, thrusting my chest out just a bit. I brought my hands back down, running them over my curves sensually.

My fingers dipped just inside of the waist of my shorts, as though I were teasing my imaginary audience, and then brushed up the row of buttons on the large shirt I wore, slowly popping each one open. The silky white material fell open to reveal my red lace covered bosoms and flat, muscled stomach.

The second verse took hold, and I began to roll my stomach like I'd seen exotic dancers do. I placed one hand on the side of my hips, and ran the other one through my hair again. I spotted the pole that partially suspended the bar of light fixtures over the breakfast nook and grabbed onto it, letting my body relax and fall into an arch. As I arched my back, my hand ran down the middle of my stomach, ghosting over my shorts to run down my thighs.

I pulled myself back up as the song began to taper off into yet another favorite; _Dance for you_ by Beyoncé. My hips popped with the slow, sexy rhythm of the ballad, and I tossed my hair as I winded down to the floor and rose back up, swaying my hips in gentle, guiding movements. Feeling daring, I pushed my fingers under the shoulders of the shirt and sensually pushed the material down my arms, still winding and rolling my stomach and hips.

Suddenly, I heard a low whistle and froze like a deer in headlights, glancing towards the door. My husband stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth ajar. I could even see the glint of drool on his bottom lip. I jerked the shirt; which had been hanging from my wrists, back up around myself; fastening the buttons as quickly as possible. The embarrassment was so palpable, I couldn't even think beyond escaping to my bedroom and hiding away.

"Panny..." Trunks began, but I immediately blocked out the teasing that would come my way, plotting my escape route instead.

I slipped under his arm and flew up the stairs, blushing redder then a ripe apple. As I slipped into my bedroom, tears began to well up in my eyes, and I instantly cursed the left over pregnancy hormones. Despite myself, I began to weep quietly, and crawled under the sheets of the bed miserably.

That's where Trunks found me; bundled up in the sheets, crying like a spurned child. He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged me through the thick comforter, "Pan-chan, I wasn't going to tease you. Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I whimpered, "it just happened." He chuckled softly and pulled the comforter down a bit so he could see my face. I looked up at him with what I knew were bloodshot eyes and a blotchy red face and mewled softly.

Trunks leaned down and peppered my face in kisses, "don't be ashamed, beautiful Ouho," he said between kisses, "it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." My cheeks flushed, though not with shame, and I looked up at him with wild eyes. I could see the lust turning the crystalline azure of his eyes a dark cerulean. They looked like a pair of turbulent, stormy seas.

A strange noise sounded in the back of my throat as my husband began to pepper my neck and jaw with small nips and kisses, and my fingers buried themselves in his silky lavender locks.

"I came in the door and heard the music, and I just _had_ to see what was going on." He mumbled against my skin, and I moaned as his hot breath caressed my throat, "When I saw you in the kitchen, rolling your hips and taking _my_ shirt off... I just wanted to lay you on the breakfast nook and take you... Good kami, woman, _where_ have you been hiding these shorts?"

"Your sister likes to spoil me rotten." I replied breathily, "_especially_ with lingerie."

"She knows me well... Damn it, I love you in red..." Trunks all but growled, and I groaned, "Kami, Trunks, _please_..." He relaxed at the desperation in my tone and pulled the comforter away so he could kneel comfortably between my thighs, "Shhh, tenshi, I'm going to take care of you..."

I breathed a sigh as he laid himself against me, "Take care of me, my Saiyajin no Ouji..." as he began to work his magic, I allowed myself to melt into hormonal puddy in his capable hands and enjoy the delicious little treat I'd earned.

_Mmmm, I should dance for him more often..._

*a few hours later*

I stood in front of the counter, mixing up the ingredients for the meat loaf, clad in a fresh bra, panties, nightie and robe set. The bra, panties, and nightie were deep purple silk with white lace embellishments, and the robe was white silk with purple lace edging and came down to mid-thigh. They were a present from the Adonis that stood behind me, holding onto my hips as I worked.

We'd both had a bit of fun in the bed and in the shower, and then got to work in the kitchen, making tonight's dinner. It didn't help that he was only wearing a pair of dark grey sweats. I giggled like a school-girl when his nose pressed against my damp neck, "Trunks, please..."

"I distinctly remember you saying that earlier, but you were asking for me to do something entirely different, dear Ouho." He told me teasingly, and then nipped at my throat, "You smell good enough to eat."

I smirked wickedly, and I looked over my shoulder at him, "that's just too bad, hon, cause you've already had a taste today. You ought to be sated for days with all the sampling you did."

"I can't help the fact that yours is a flavor I could never tire of." My eyes fluttered dangerously, and I felt my knees shiver slightly, "T-Trunks, I have to finish dinner..."

"Really? Because your body language says you have to finish something else. Oh, well, I'll let you go... we always have tonight, after all." Trunks released me and ghosted away, and I grabbed onto the counter to steady myself and clear my head of any and all naughty thoughts. Our children would be home from Granny Chi's at any minute.

Speaking of which, the doorbell chimed, and I heard the tell-tale squeals of my babies as Trunks ushered them inside. To my utter horror, the people who'd brought them home were none of than my two gal pals and their hubbies, and all of them could always tell when we'd just had sex.

Bra and Marron came in the kitchen, took one look at my damp appearance, and smirked knowingly. I sighed and put the meatloaf in the oven, "Last time I checked this was my house, and I can do whatever I want under my own roof."

"Ruin our fun, why don't you." Bra said with a pout, "I hope you don't mind us staying over for dinner, though." I shrugged, "as long as you're gone before the kids are put in bed." Her eyes widened, "round two?"

"I've already been forewarned." I said with a giggle. Over the years, it had become easier to discuss my sex life with the girls. Usually, I balked at the idea of sharing the intimate secrets behind my bedroom door, but soon, it became routine for us... but _out_ of the question when it was my _mother_ asking.

"What set him off?" Marron asked softly, glancing towards the living room where the men were convened. I blushed, "he caught me dancing in the new set of lingerie Bra bought me and one of his work shirts."

"The red bra and boy short set?" Bra asked eagerly, and I nodded. She grinned, "I knew he'd love that. Red's his favorite color on you."

"Oh, he loved it, alright..." I mumbled, "Loved it right to pieces, he did."

"I'll buy you another one." Bra vowed, and then smiled deviously, "and this time, I'll get the corset and garter belt that comes with it." I gasped, bewildered, "Bra Vegeta Briefs-Son!" Her smiled broadened, "What? Should I get more than one set?"

"Oh, _you_... yes, you probably should." I muttered, blushing deeply.

Bra all but cackled at my blush, and Marron and I quickly joined in. I frowned suddenly, "where are my kids?"

"In the playroom. Your hubbie turned on some cartoons for them and they were like moths to a light. Even Kuri's in there." Marron said softly, and then lowered her voice even more, "how much do you want to bet that the men are in the living room, talking about the exact same thing?"

I started laughing, "I wouldn't be surprised, Maz, I would definitely _not_ be surprised."

* * *

**I'm going to write a part two from Trunks' perspective of this chapter. I wrote this because I don't have a chapter that's just Trunks and Pan being a couple and being naughty as well. I was sorely tempted to actually **_**write**_** the lemon, but then I'd have to raise the rating to M, and that's not what I want for this fic. Let me know what you think!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	15. The Wife Will Play (Trunks' POV)

**Alrighty then, the rating went up, eh? I wanted it to be steamy, but not **_**too**_** steamy. Alright, so everyone's been wondering; hopefully, what was running through Trunks' mind when he saw his Pan-chan shaking and baking it, and now we get to see. Next chapter **_**will**_** feature the prompt with Trunks and Mai, I just have to find this movie somewhere on line and watch it to get a grasp for it. I must say, it'll be intriguing to see Pan defending her claim on her mate from an old lady. Feel free to leave me a review about what **_**you'd **_**like to have done in the chapter. I'm not very good with following prompts, but I'd like to have some kind of a basis to follow. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

_Good Kami, when can I leave?_ I wondered to myself as I endured yet another board meeting. I was sorely tempted to phase out of the board room and go home to my beautiful wife, even though this was my last meeting of the day. Mom was letting me go home at about noon each day for the next month or so, as she knew I was worried shitless about Pan.

After the debacle in her office; after I killed that lunatic for threatening my Princess, wounding my Queen, and causing her to lose our Prince, my protective instincts went into overdrive. Pan was forced to take three months off of work with pay, or course, and she wasn't taking it well. Sure, she could _say_ she was happy for the time off, but I knew different.

While our children were at her grandmother's, learning new things, she was at home, either berating herself for her miscarriage, or simply milling around the house. She'd grown used to playing the mother hen and having the kids in her "_nest_". When they left for school, she felt out of her element. It was both amusing and disheartening to behold.

I'd offered to take Pan in to work with me for the day, but she swiftly declined because my secretary was a total skank and hated her guts for a foolish, shallow reason. I called her bluff because I knew she secretly loved to rub our marriage in the girls' face, but she still refused to come with me. It was a bit of a downer, because I secretly liked to watch her rub our marriage in the girls' face. One less heart to break... as soon as she got I through her head.

Kyrie, my secretary, liked to shove her cleavage against any part of my body she could without looking conspicuous. Whether it was my face, back, chest, or even rear end, she was all for pressing her mounds against me. As soon as Pan appeared, however, the top four buttons were buttoned, save for the one at the very top, and she got this strange look on her face; like she was more than ready to murder my deadly little woman.

"Mr. Briefs," Kyrie called from the door frame of the board room, "are you having a bad day? Would you like me to help you-?"

"No." I cut in harshly, "now get out of my face and go answer the damn phone." Her pink lips pushed out into a childish pout, and she left the room at once. I frowned, looking around myself strangely. Apparently I'd dismissed the board meeting with ever noticing that I'd even moved. I shrugged to myself and picked up my personal coffee mug before getting up.

I never drank the office coffee, knowing that my secretary might be crazy enough to slip me some GHB or Cherry Meth, whatever you call it, and try to inseminate herself with my sperm. There was only one woman who would have the honor of bearing my children, and she was tucked away at home; happy to be there, too, judging by the infectious joy resonating from her ki signal.

My watch read eleven forty five, and I smiled, _fifteen more minutes, and I can go see what's gotten my mate so happy... not that I'm complaining_. Usually, when her ki got so bright and warm, it meant she was either turned on, or doing something she loved... like _me_, or... she was doing naughty things to herself and refused to ask me to help.

The third possibility only happened during the lusty stage of her pregnancies while I was at work, and I usually snuck out to go help my poor, gravid wife find relief... or she'd find a way to come to me, usually via my sister or Marron.

Pan's ki continued to assault my senses, and I struggled to finish the rest of my work load and head home to explore the reasoning behind her beacon of a ki signature. When the last invoice was signed and laid in the tray reserved for finished documents, I stood up, grabbed my brief case, and made my way out of my office, fishing my keys out of my pants pocket.

"Mr. Briefs, I heard about your wife's miscarriage," another annoying secretary in the building; Teri, piped up from behind me, "and I think it's a shame that she couldn't carry the baby to term. Perhaps if she wasn't such a rough person, the baby would've fared better-"

"Teri, go to your desk and pack your things. You're fired." I hissed, turning on my heel to face her, "Don't _ever_ bad mouth the love of my life and expect to remain employed here. You don't know the whole story, so don't make assumptions about things you don't understand."

Her green eyes began to water as I moved past her, and, when I hit the elevator button, she screamed after me, "What can a guy like _you_ possibly _see_ in a butch tom boy like _her_, anyway?! I was just telling the truth!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

The elevator door on the other side of the lobby had opened, revealing my parents. I frowned; Dad never set foot in the corporate part of CC... _Ever_. Except for a few times when he wasn't training and simply wanted to harass and goad her into a round of... parental grossness, he'd never been here before.

"If you want an answer to your question, the answer is a beautiful soul. Outside appearances _pale_ in comparison to what's on the inside; though I happen to think Pan is the most beautiful woman on this planet, and yours is absolutely hideous. Don't expect to find another job easily; or at all, anytime soon." I stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button as my mother began ripping into the now-unemployed Teri.

Once I was safely out of sight of any prying eyes, I took to the skies, determined to find some solace and peace in the warm embrace of my lovely wife.

*at home*

Pan's ki was like a Siren, and I was a sailor in a boat, being drawn in. Now that I was outside of the house, the joy and contentment she felt was almost palpable. I grinned and slid my key into the lock before turning it, twisting the knob, and letting myself into the foyer. Music wafted out of the kitchen, and I paused to listen to the words.

_Loving you_

_Is really all that's on my mind..._

_and I can't help but to think about it day and night_

_I wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch..._

I rocked back on my heels, absorbing the lyrics. The song went into a chorus and I heard the soft rustling of fabric coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. Pan's ki was growing with excitement, and I was desperate to see what she was doing to get herself so worked up. I stepped into the door way and promptly froze, shocked silent by the graceful, sultry little show my wife was putting on.

Her stomach rippled and flexed hypnotically, and her hips swayed to and fro like a boat floating in hurricane waters. She was dressed in one of my white dress shirts, and the buttons hung open to reveal a fiery red lingerie set that I _knew_ my sister had bought.

The bra and boy shorts were made of lace and decorated with smatterings of small red sequins, and small jewels. I bit my lip to stop the involuntary groan as she winded her way down to the floor before coming back up, undulating her curvaceous little body in time with the beat of the ballad.

_Tonight I wanna dance for you_

_(Ooowhoa)_

_Tonight I wanna dance for you_

_(Ooowhoa)_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down..._

_I'll be rocking on you, babe, _

_Rocking, rocking on you, babe_

_Swirling on you, babe,_

_Swirling, swirling on you, babe_

_Baby let me put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_Cause it's about to go down..._

Despite my vow to remain quiet and enjoy her little show, I released a soft whistle as she began pushing the sleeves of my shirt down her arms with slow, sexy little brushing motions. She froze and whirled around to face me, eyes wider than a deer caught in headlights, and I cursed myself for scaring her. The shirt, which had been hanging from her wrists, was suddenly back up around her body, though it was mis-buttoned.

Pan's face flushed a deep, ripe red, and I bit my lip as tears welled up in her eyes. _Was she truly that embarrassed_? I stepped forward to defuse the situation, "Panny..." The little nymph slipped under my arm, through the kitchen door, and darted up the stairs to our bedroom.

I waited for a bit before following her up, berating myself the whole way for interrupting the show and upsetting my wife. When I pushed the door open, I immediately zeroed in on the little lump under the bed sheets and walked over, settling on the edge of the bed. The sharp tang of salt water assaulted my nose, and her body shook minutely, alerting me to her tears.

I leaned over and hugged the small lump through the comforter, "Pan-cha, I wasn't going to tease you. Why are you crying?" She whimpered, "I don't know... it just _happened_." A soft chuckle escaped me, and I gently pulled part of the comforter away so I could see her pixie-like face. Panny looked up at me miserably and made a soft mewling noise.

_Oh, you silly woman_, I thought to myself, leaning down to sprinkle kisses on her face, "don't be ashamed, beautiful Ouho," between kisses I murmured to her, "it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Pan's cheeks turned brilliant crimson, but I knew it wasn't because of embarrassment or tears. Her midnight blue eyes were wild with want and desire, the lust making them seem a flat, endless black; like a pair of swirling black holes.

As I began to assault her soft, graceful neck with soft nips and kisses, she made a strange noise that appeared to be a mixture of a growl, a purr, and a whimper. Her small, thin fingers laced themselves into the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I came in the door and heard the music, and I just _had_ to see what was going on," I breathed against her skin, and she moaned at the sensation, "When I saw you in the kitchen, rolling your hips and taking _my_ shirt off... I just wanted to lay you on the breakfast nook and take you... Good kami, woman, _where_ have you been hiding these shorts?"

Pan managed to find her bearings and answered me softly, "Your sister likes to spoil me rotten, "she tensed as I nipped at the base of her throat, "_especially_ with lingerie."

_Remind me to thank her_, I thought to myself, and then looked down at my helplessly aroused wife, "she knows me well... Damn it, I love you in red..." I all but growled, and felt my blood go south for the winter as she groaned out, "Kami, Trunks, _please_..."

_She needs me_, I rationed, and gently pulled the comforter away so I could kneel between her thighs, _hang in there, Panny; I've got you_.

"Shh, tenshi, I'm going to take care of you..." I cooed; lying against her body, and then lost all sense of control when she purred out, "Take care of me, my Saiyajin no Ouji..." as I set to my task, I could feel her body relaxing, feel her melting into a puddle of pliant, needy goo in my ready, capable hands. I was going make sure she thoroughly enjoyed my little treat for her.

_Woman, you ought to dance for me more often..._

*a few hours later*

I was content to stand in the kitchen with my hands around the waist of the most important person in my life. Pan was making a meatloaf for tonight's dinner, and, while I was more than willing to help, I preferred to hold onto her and watch her skilled little hands do the job. She cooked a lot faster when I didn't help, anyway, but sometimes I liked to lend a hand anyway.

My minx of a wife was wearing a set of lingerie that I bought for her after she gave birth to Hanora, and I loved the effect that the two colors had on her soft, creamy skin, and her rich, dark hair. The deep purple silk of her nightie made her skin look like fresh cream, and the ivory lace made her deep midnight eyes and ebony hair stand out like a beacon.

We'd both had a bit of fun in the bed and in the shower, and now she had to start on tonight's dinner, because we never knew when Goten would drop in to mooch on us. I knew I wasn't helping the process, dressed as scantily as I was, in a pair of loose sweats, and pressed my nose against her neck, taking in her sweat natural scent, and the smell of her body lotion; both of which smelled scrumptious.

Pan giggled like a little girl and squirmed against me, "Trunks, please..."

"I distinctly remember you saying that earlier, but you were asking for me to do something entirely different, dear Ouho." I told her teasingly, and then nipped at her throat, "You smell good enough to eat."

My woman looked over her shoulder at me, smirking wickedly, "that's just too bad, hon, cause you've already had a taste today. You ought to be sated for days with all the sampling you did."

"I can't help the fact that yours is a flavor I could never tire of." Her eyes fluttered dangerously at my words, and I felt her knees quivering slightly, "T-Trunks, I have to finish dinner..."

"_Really_," I asked in an innocent voice, "Because your body language says you have to finish something else. Oh, well, I'll let you go... we always have tonight, after all." I released her and ghosted away. Before I left the room, I heard her grab onto the counter, taking slow, steady breaths to calm herself down.

I was trying to expel all of the naughty thoughts I was having, because I could feel the children coming home with their aunts and uncles, and I didn't need Goten and Uub teasing me about having my 'boner face' on. As an afterthought, I went into the playroom and turned on some cartoons for the children so they wouldn't overhear anything naughty when we adults started talking.

Right on cue, the doorbell chimed, and I phased to the door and opened it. The kids barely hugged me before heading into the playroom, and Kuri, perched in Maz's arms, squealed at her mother in protest. Marron rolled her eyes at me and went to put the little one in the playroom, "Way to go, Trunks."

When Marron returned, she and Bra immediately convened on the kitchen to harass Pan about our sex life, and Goten and Uub looked me up and down with matching smirks. I snorted derisively at them and led the way into the living room, "you guys are weird as hell."

"Hey, we know a man who got laid well when we see one." Uub said with a laugh, and Goten nodded in agreement, "you have the aura of a satisfied man."

"You're not going to ask me for the '_juicy deets_' are you? Because then I'd be worried that you were turning into your wives." I told them humorously, and Goten blanched, "no way in hell, that's womanly stuff."

"Pan always complains about how they always ask about the stuff we do in the bedroom. My sister is a perv; why does she want to know what her big brother does behind closed doors?" Uub laughed, "To her, you're just her best friend's husband when she asks those questions."

**(A/N: You know that old wives tale that says you become who you're married to? Well, watch closely.)**

"So... how'd you get up to it?" Uub asked curiously, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"You won't believe this," I murmured, plopping down on the couch, "but Pan was dancing in the kitchen when I got home. She had on a new set of lingerie and one of my work shirts."

"Was it the red number that Bra bought a week ago?" Goten inquired, "because she kept saying that you'd really like it."

"She must be psychic or something because I tore the damn thing apart... I hope she'll buy Pan another one..." I mumbled in thought.

"She mentioned getting Pan another one... and with a corset and a garter belt." Goten murmured, "I bet you'd love that."

"Is she going to buy a few extra sets? I might need-"

Uub started laughing, "_Might_ being the operative word. Man, at the rate you're going, Bra will have to buy out the whole franchise." I rolled my eyes, fighting off my blush, "Oh, shut up." The two of them started cackling like witches, and I fought the urge to join in before giving in to the laughter.

"So," Uub paused to breathe, "how much do you guys want to bet that the girls are in the kitchen, talking about the same thing?"

"It's your wife and my sister, Uub, that's a given." I retorted with a snort, "Poor Panny."

"So..." Goten began, "you wouldn't mind if we stayed for dinner, would you?"

"As long as you're gone before the kids are asleep. I've got some unfinished business to attend to, and Pan's been forewarned." I chuckled darkly, and Goten gagged, "dude, that's my niece."

"Goten," Uub snickered, "you just mentioned her wearing lingerie and didn't even flinch, and now you're freaking out because of her nocturnal activities in said lingerie."

The two of began laughing as Goten scrunched down in his seat, blushing up a storm, "You guys are the worst." Uub and I looked at each other for a moment, and then fell out in laughter once more.

* * *

**The ending is dry! Ugh, I hate when this happens. Anyways, that is Trunks' side of the story, and I hope you liked it, dry ending aside. R&R, folks. I think the next update will be the request for the Pan vs Mai, so do look forward to that.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	16. Surprise, Surprise

**Okay, so the most I was able to do in concern to the newest DBZ movie was read the plot and see a few stills from the movie itself. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it online, but omg, Videl was pregnant with Panny! Anyways, Trunks referred to Mai as his girlfriend to make himself seem cooler to Goten, so, what I'll do here is bring Mai back and have her still be under the delusion that she's his girlfriend. Imagine how "pleased" Pan will be to hear this, especially now that she has some very important news! Oh, yes, the events of the last two chapters have led to something very special. This chapter takes place two and a half months after the last. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

Today felt like it was going to be one of those days that I both feared and looked forward to. Something wasn't sitting right, but; while it bothered me, I was fine with it. Kami, I'm acting weird today. As I sat in my office, working through my morning workload, I could sense my lovely wife's ki moving around in the city with Marron and my sister. Something had to be up, because she was still on leave from work, and all three of their ki's were at the hospital.

_Maybe Bra's pregnant again… yeah, that's it_, I thought, and then frowned. If Bra's pregnant, then how would that affect her emotionally, seeing she just lost one herself… my very soul rebelled against the thought of my mate being in emotional distress without me being there to support her.

_No… Panny's tough, she can handle it on her own_, with that in mind, I focused on my work and started signing the invoices and contracts again. Part of my mind was still focused on her ki, trying to read her emotions through the bright flare of energy. For some reason it was a bit harder for me to get a read on her feelings today.

'_Panny_,' I sent telepathically, '_what're you doing at the hospital_?'

**Pan's POV**

I jumped a mile in the air when Trunks' voice popped into my head, asking about my current location. Bra and Marron glanced at me from over their magazines, looking curious. I sighed sharply, "Trunks wants to know why we're at the hospital."

"Tell him I said it's none of his business." Bra told me at once, "If I said it then he'll think I'm the reason why we're here. Now, if you'd asked your mother to come along _then_ he'd know it was something to do with you, regardless of what we say."

'_Bra says it's none of your business. You know how she is_.' I replied calmly, '_how's work going_?'

'_Slowly and boring, as per usual. I've got to get back to work, so you guys have fun with your female bonding tendencies and all of that_…'

'_Alright, I love you_.'

'_I love you, too._'

Trunks' presence left my mind, and I relaxed into the chair, relieved beyond belief. The girls looked at me expectantly, and I smiled, "he bought it. We're in the clear."

"Mrs. Pan Son-Briefs?"

We all stood as the nurse called out my name, gathering our things before we went back to see Doctor Brenham. The hope in my heart grew some as we headed to the examination room.

_Please, Dende, _I prayed silently, _please let this be what I think it is_.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I was reading over chapter thirteen; the chapter that Pan miscarried in, and it made my eyes water. I was actually looking for the prognosis that the doctor gave her, and I stalled out at the part when she was giving birth to the dead baby. It made me so sad. Alright, back to writing. I don't know whether or not to make Mai a young woman or an old lady! Eek!)**

**No POV**

The elderly woman stared up at the building, feeling intimidated by its size and grandeur. Somewhere within that building was the man who held her heart for the past two decades, and she longed the see his face again. With a new purpose, she made her way through the front door of the building and over to the front desk.

The young, professional-looking woman sitting behind the desk looked up at her over a pair of black rimmed glasses with a slightly annoyed demeanor. The old woman smiled, "My name is Mai, and-"

"Unless you are his wife, daughter, mother, or sister; no other female is allowed to see President Briefs during hours. Sorry for the inconvenience; have a nice day!" the younger woman said with mock-cheer in her tone, and then turned back to her work. Mai's face fell, "b-but… he said I was his girlfriend…"

The young woman froze and looked up, "I beg your pardon?" Mai spoke up again, "Trunks told his friend Goten that I was his girlfriend. Why does he have a wife?"

"Because he asked her to marry him and she said yes," the receptionist snapped, "now get out of this building before I call security, you _delusional old crone_. This is a place of business, and I haven't the time to deal with the likes of you. Kami, you probably came in off of the streets. Get out, now!"

Mai's face fell, and she left through the front doors. Lena, the woman working the reception desk, got up and sprayed the area where she'd been with some disinfectant and made sure to wipe down the things she'd touched while in the lobby with wipes. When her germaphobic tendencies were satisfied, the woman returned to her desk chair and picked up the phone to return to her job.

*outside*

Mai carefully strapped herself into the climbing contraption and looked up at the daunting building with determination. "If she won't let me in to see my love," she said coolly, "then I'll let myself in, and then I can get to the bottom of this '_wife_' business." With that goal in mind, the old woman began working the controls of the machine, using the six suction cupped feet to make her way slowly up the side of the skyscraper.

**Pan's POV**

My eyes watered as Doctor Brenham roved the ultrasound tool over my stomach, revealing the small form of mine and Trunks' baby. _Our_ _baby_. I couldn't believe I was pregnant again. The tears gushed over my lower lids and ran down my cheeks as my breathing hitched with my exuberance and joy. Marron and Bra squeezed my hands for support.

"_See_?" Bra said seriously, "I _knew_ you were right, but you didn't want to take my word for it. We mothers _know_ these things, Panny." Marron nodded in agreement and kissed my temple, "congratulations, Pan-chan."

"Thanks for supporting me, you guys. I love you both so much." I murmured, "Now, how am I going to surprise him-"

"Pan," Doctor Brenham spoke up, "you're nearly three months in, and remember, you have to be on mandatory bed rest following the end of the second month. Be careful; I'd hate for something to happen to your child."

"Oh… I nearly forgot about that." I murmured, "but one small visit to his office before I head home wouldn't hurt things, would it?"

She frowned and then nodded, "so long as you stay away from any flights of stairs. Take the elevator; try to rest as much as possible."

"Great, I have the perfect idea. Ask him if you can come eat lunch with him; I'll explain on the way to Sakura's." Bra all but squealed as she wiped the gel from my stomach and buttoned my jeans.

I laughed as she pulled me to my feet, reaching out telepathically to my husband, '_Trunks, would you mind if I came to the office to eat lunch with you?_'

'_Not at all, love_.'

'_Alright, I'll see you soon._'

I dropped the connection as we climbed into Bra's car, "he said yes, now let's go get the food." She squealed for joy and made a quick phone call, speaking in quick, hushed tones to the person on the other line. When she finished, she smiled at me, "I got you a shirt and a jacket to wear to lunch with him. We'll pick it up after we get the food, and then the plan should be clear to you."

"Sweet." I said as she started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. As we pulled into traffic, my hand fell to my abdomen, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the tiny spark of ki lying just beneath my skin. _I'm so glad I was right…_

**Trunks' POV**

Pan's voice had seemed full of excitement as she spoke to me telepathically, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Maybe Bra _was_ pregnant again. Wouldn't surprise me; the way she and Goten go at it. It couldn't be Marron, because she'd just had Kuri not even a year ago. _What if it's Pan?_ I wondered, and then shook my head.

Doctor Brenham said that conceiving so soon after a miscarriage would be a feat in and of itself, but _extremely_ difficult. We'd be lucky to have another child in the next year or two. I remembered Pan's sadness when we'd returned for a follow-up checkup, only to hear the news that both our wishes for more children would be delayed once more.

It was bad enough the first time when she'd gotten sick, but now she'd begun to blame herself; something I couldn't handle. No matter how much I'd tell her it wasn't her fault, Pan would never listen. There were days where she'd sit up in bed and stare out of the window, numb and listless to the world around her. It was her way of coping with it all.

Lucky for us, the children were in school now, and would not have to see their mother at her most vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she'd frightened them with her coping method. It was hard enough after the miscarriage, when Panda and Toran kept asking about the blood they'd seen on the back of Pan's scrub pants when she'd been rushed down to the delivery wing.

Panda's nightmares, however, were the toughest obstacle we had to face during that time. There'd been nights where she would sit up; no matter how sleepy she got, and just stay awake because she was frightened of the man who constantly starred in her dreams. It only made me want to kill him all over again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something on my window. I glanced up, and my jaw immediately fell. There, on the window, strapped into a ridiculous climbing contraption, was Mai from the Pilaf gang. Her wrinkly cheeks creased with a smile, and she waved at me before blowing a kiss. A wave of disgust washed through me… and promptly turned into alarm as she broke the glass and stepped into my office.

"Hi, darling," she all but squealed, "I hope you missed your old girlfriend, Trunksie-poo."

"_Girlfriend?!_"

Now _that_ voice sent chills down my spine. I whirled around to face my office door, scared out of my wits. Pan stood in the doorway, toting a bag from Sakura Garden. She was wearing a pair of capris, some black converse, and a lavender jacket that zipped all the way up to a high collar around her neck. Her air was pulled back in a cute high ponytail. And the look on her face was one of absolute fury.

_Crap, what the hell do I do now?_

**Pan's POV**

The _last_ thing I expected to see when I got to Trunks' office to eat lunch with him was a woman who could've passed for older than my _grandmother_ calling herself my husband's '_girlfriend_'. I could tell by the look on his face that my husband was relatively innocent, but looks could be deceiving.

_No yelling, Pan,_ I reminded myself, _stress isn't good thing to have, especially now_. My eyes drifted down to my still-flat tummy, and I sighed deeply before calmly inquiring, "Who are you, and why are you invading my husband's office?"

The old woman looked aghast, "_husband_? You hussy, he's been my _boyfriend_ for the past thirty two years!" I bit back a snarl at her insult, and then gasped, "I'm _thirty two_ years old… Trunks, did you-"

"She was my age back then," he yelped, "and I only said it because I wanted Goten to think I was cooler than him! I didn't know she was actually around _Goku's_ age!"

"Mama was pregnant with me, then." I mumbled, and Trunks nodded, "this guy named Muu attacked the Earth, and we did this ritual so Goku could become strong enough to defeat him. We didn't have enough saiyans for the ritual… at least until Videl announced that she was pregnant. With her and; by extension, you, we completed the ritual."

"That still doesn't explain where this crone comes in." I hissed, shooting him a sharp look, and he flushed, "Mom had one of her parties and she and her gang tried to crash it. She was my age from some reason and when I saw her, I thought she was cute, so I told Goten she was my girlfriend…"

"Ah, I see," I nodded and turned to the crone, "I'm sorry, but he's _mine_, now. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman's face fell, and she pulled out a gun. Trunks phased in front of me, and I grabbed his arm fearfully, remembering all too well what happened the last time I was faced with a gun.

To my surprise, the old crone aimed at him and screamed, "if I can't have you, _no_ _one_ will!" she emptied the clip, and Trunks snatched each and every bullet out of the air, save for one that went low with her wild aim, and I growled lowly as it grazed my leg.

**(A/N: Sort of emulating that part where Videl's leg got grazed by a bullet. The next bit shouldn't be too surprising.)**

Trunks knocked the delusional old woman out and helped me rest on the sofa behind his desk. As he did so, his hand came to rest on my stomach, and I couldn't help but smile at the shock on his face as our baby's little ki registered.

"Panny," he whispered, voice shaking, "you're… you're…" I made to unzip my jacket with a whine, "it's so _hot_… dammit; I think the zipper's stuck." It wasn't, but I needed him to think that it was. He came out of his reverie and gently pulled the zipper down for me.

"Babe, it's hardly… stuck… _wow_…"

Underneath, I wore a shirt that said, '_Million Zeni CC Heir/ Heir to the Saiyan Throne on Board: Handle with Care_.' His eyes glowed with warmth and love as our gazes met. I giggled and cupped his cheek, "surprise." He chuckled, "best damn surprise I've ever gotten," and leaned in to press his lips to mine.

*later*

Dende quickly healed my leg and congratulated me on the new baby before I was flown home, courtesy of _TVB_ _Airlines_. I was worn out from the day's events, and more than ready to conk out for a while. A very good nap was in order, as was a wonderful husband to cuddle up to as I slept and; judging by the look on his face, he wouldn't be loath to oblige.

* * *

**So, Pan's pregnant again, yay! I tried to make this as creative as possible, while adding a few of my favored elements from the plot of the new movie. I hope you guys like this. It was meant to be longer, but I really liked that last bit, and it felt like a good spot to end things. The next chapter will cover what happens when everyone hears about their crazy day.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	17. Flag on the Play

**So I decided to scrap the idea I mentioned at the end of the last chapter because I wasn't in the mood for writing out something I've already gone over. So, yeah. We're going to skip up two months. Pan is soon to be five months pregnant, and has begun to have cravings and slight mood swings. Add that to the obvious frustration of being on bed rest, and you get Trunks running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Blah, whatever, I honestly don't know **_**how**_** this chapter will go, so just go with the flow here. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I curled up on the ottoman with my favorite micro fleece throw blanket from Italy and a book Bra had recommended for me to read called _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I was confused and slightly intrigued by the title and was more than ready to start getting into the book.

I could now feel very faint fluttering in my womb, nothing that anyone else but me could feel; of course, but nonetheless, I was happy for this new life. The ultrasounds thus far confirmed that I was not having twins this time around; thank Kami. I could kind of tell that I wasn't having twins because when I'd been four months pregnant with Toran and Panda; I looked like I was nearing the end of a pregnancy with _one_ baby.

I jumped as a masculine, tanned hand was placed on my bump, and then relaxed when I recognized the ki of my husband. Trunks chuckled and kissed me tenderly on the lips before pecking my belly button; which was slowly becoming an outie, "I'll see the two of you later."

Bulma re-did Trunks' work schedule and started letting him come in whenever he wanted during the day; so long as he worked for at least five hours, so he could spend more time watching over me. I didn't mind though; Trunks turned out to be a fun baby sitter.

The children were excelling in their school work; as a matter of fact, they loved going to see Granny Chichi for their schooling. First time I'd ever heard of children liking school. Maybe that would change when they went to high school.

The children were going to complete up to eighth grade with Granny Chichi, and then start public school their freshman year. It would be better because they wouldn't be so shell-shocked by the sudden shift like Papa was, and would have more than a year to adjust.

"Alright then, you'll come by at two, right?" I asked softly, "because my mother can't make it over here until three, and it's only eleven."

My bed rest was not something I took lightly; nor did anyone else in the family. From the very first doctor's appointment, I'd had a regular rotation of people to watch over me, and I _tried_ not to be _too_ demanding, but that's kind of hard when you're a hormonal pregnant woman. My family understood the risks that this pregnancy posed.

While being on bed rest would keep me from having another miscarriage, it wouldn't keep me from going into premature labor; something that would pose a big threat as I reached my sixth and seventh months of pregnancy. It was okay for me to do a few things on my own, like bathing and using the facilities, but actively standing for more than twenty minutes was a no-no.

"I'll swing by at two. You want me to make you a snack before I go?" Trunks asked sweetly, and I grinned at him, "I'd like some fresh fruit. Namely cherries, grapes, and some of the canned peaches Mama bought me. You know how I love those."

"Oh, do I," my husband kissed my forehead and stood, "I'll get you your fruit and something to drink?"

"Just some water with some ice." I replied, smiling, "I love you."

Trunks grinned in return and stroked my hair, "I'll get you a snack and be on my way. You want me to just fill up a pitcher so you don't have to move much?"

"Yeah, and lots of fruit and… oh! Please, make me a roast beef sandwich with Swiss cheese and some onion ranch." I smiled and squeezed his hand, "make sure it's huge."

"What… where do I find onion ranch?" My husband asked incredulously, kneeling down to look in my eyes. I smiled, "just chop up a bunch of onions, throw them in a pan to simmer, and pour the run-off juice into some ranch and stir it up."

"Woman, I have to go to work." Trunks said, but pulled up short when I shot him a look before nodding, "alright, I'll make you your onion ranch sandwich."

"Good husband." I patted him on the head, giggling as he headed into the kitchen to put on his apron and start cooking.

*thirty minutes later*

"Alright, I've got a huge roast beef and Swiss sandwich on flatbread with some fried onion curlies; or whatever the heck you call them, a bowl of fresh fruit, a glass of ice, and a pitcher of water for the lovely lady with the hungry baby in her womb."

I smiled as Trunks placed the tray on the table next to me and kissed my forehead, "any last requests?" I nodded, "just that carton or Ben and Jerry's frozen Greek yogurt at the back of the freezer and some caramel to go on top, and then you can go to work."

"Alrighty then, I'll get you your yogurt and then I'll swing back by at two for lunch. Text me when you know what you want me to bring you for lunch." Our lips met and he headed into the kitchen, returning swiftly the yogurt, a spoon, and some caramel and placed the treasures on my tray.

"Have fun, handsome Prince." I teased, smacking him on the bum as he passed me, shrugging into his jacket. He shot me a look and finished putting his jacket on, "you too, Princess."

A blush coated my cheeks, and he kissed me on my lips before brushing a hand over my bump, "I don't want to leave… I'm worried about you."

I giggled and pushed him along, "I'll be fine; go silly man. I'll- _we'll_ be okay on our own. Kami, I've tried to say goodbye to you at least three times."

"Alright, Alright, Mrs. Briefs, I'm on my way; already late as it is." Trunks kissed me on my bump and then my forehead before disappearing out of the door. I smiled at his shadow before settling in and returning to my book.

*two minutes later*

"How does Bra read this crap?" I wondered aloud, throwing the book to the side, "that's just _sick_." My eyes were drawn to the tray, and I snatched up the frozen yogurt and the spoon with a small squeal of glee. With nimble fingers, I popped the top off of the container and delved in the slightly bitter delight with abandon.

"Good. _Kami_. All I grabbed to read was those disgusting books Bra loaned me," I muttered around a mouthful of yogurt, "and _where's_ the remote?" With a muffled growl, I looked around myself for the device and spotted it just a few feet across the room, along with my laptop.

"Alright, Pan… come on, you can do this."

I arched up off of the couch and went to grab both the laptop and remote before making my way back to the ottoman. I made sure the charger was plugged into the wall before I sat down and then froze for five seconds, waiting for a small flutter in my stomach. After a few seconds longer, the baby fluttered, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_This 'living in fear of miscarriage' thing has got to stop_, I thought to myself with a sigh.

After the mess with the wanna-be ransom holder-guy; I was scared to even breathe too deeply for fear I'd hurt this new life inside of me. The damage from the miscarriage, because miscarriage beyond the third month was dangerous for the mother; me, placed this new baby in a precarious position; especially since it was conceived so soon after, and was at risk of being lost by either premature labor or miscarriage.

So far, things were going well, but Doctor Brenham told me that things could change in a blink of an eye, and I wasn't taking any chances, hence the strict bed rest I'd sworn myself into.

My phone vibrated on the table, and I grabbed the device before glancing at the screen, "Oh Kami, it's the wicked step-sister who loaned me Mommy Porn, joy," and answering, "Hello, Bra. Calling to see how I took to the BDSM crapload of literary _porn_ you gave me? Good Kami, woman, that man is _sick_! Who would write something so disgusting and… and _filthy_?"

"Whoa, first off, Baby Mama, I wasn't even going to _ask_ about that; I wanted to know if you wanted to go grocery shopping. You need anything?" She asked; as chirpy as could be. I could hear my niece and nephew bickering in the background; along with the soft coos of my newest niece, Kina. She was born just two months before Kuri; Marron's new baby girl.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, kid count here. Bra and Goten: Geta, Brielle, and Kina. Marron and Uub: Amara and Kuri. Pan and Trunks: Hanora, Toran, Pandora, and baby number four.)**

* * *

"I-I- err, Bra, I'm on bed rest, I can't-"

Her cry came through the phone, cutting me off, "not you, too. Did you know that your stupid husband has been blocking me off so I can't ask you if you want to come shopping?"

"Even though he shouldn't be, he just wants us safe, Bra," I told her firmly, "you _know_ that this pregnancy is high risk, and I don't have the sanity to take having another miscarriage; especially not so close behind the first. I'm four months in; B, I didn't make it past this point last time."

"Sweetie, I know you're afraid, but sometimes you need to take risks to get rid of that fear," my sister in-law said softly, "It's not like I'll have you standing up; we'll get a scooter or something, I just thought you'd like to come out of the house for once. When was the last time you came out of the house?"

"My last doctor's appointment was two weeks ago." I mumbled, and then backtracked, "I know, I know, I'm hiding, but Bra, you don't know what it's like. I can't sit up at a ninety degree angle without worrying that my baby might just fall out of me. When Doctor Brenham said it was high risk, she meant it."

"I'm coming to get you, Pan. I already told your mother not to come over, so you'd better be presentable and resting comfortably when I get there. Don't strain yourself, hon. Bye."

Before I could say anything else, she hung up, and I was left with a dial tone. With a groan, I hung up the phone and glanced at the stairs, "how am I supposed to get to my closet? Brenham said no stairs," I frowned, "maybe one set won't kill me."

I got off of the sofa and made my way over to the foot of the stairs and glanced up at them hesitantly before raising my foot off of the floor…

By the time I got to the top, I was freaking the hell out and my child was fluttering around in my womb like a bumblebee. I went to the bed and plopped down, reclining against the pillows, "my husband is going kill-"

My phone rang, blaring out the first parts of the chorus to "_Teenage Dream_", and I groaned into my hands before answering the phone, "Hi, baby."

"Pan, why do you sound guilty?" Trunks asking in a condescending tone, and I mewled, "please don't kill me when I tell you."

"Pan… _Pan_, what did you do?"

"IwentupthestairsandI'mabouttogograceryshoppingwit hyoursisteragainstmywill." I said, clenching my eyes shut. Unfortunately, my husband was able to understand and translate _Panicked_ and began freaking out down the line at me.

"What, Pan, why would you- what did she- _what_? Tell Bra no, and stay upstairs for now until you've rested a bit because you sound winded." He said at last, and I sighed, "but all my snacks are down there and the trip up the stairs made us hungry."

"Now is _not_ the time for your cravings and pregnancy-induced starvation to come into play, Baby," Trunks muttered, and I giggled, "I'm sorry, but… you _know_ your sister, she told me to get dressed and… she's _scary_ when she's serious, Trunks."

"I know, Baby, I know…" He murmured, "Stay up there for now. She'll probably be there in a few minutes. I'll see you when I see you, baby."

"Alright, bye, hun." I mumbled, and then hung up the phone, settling down on the bed, "I'm officially stranded here."

*fifteen minutes later*

Bra appeared in the doorway of my bedroom, watching me recline on the bed, "Why aren't you dressed, Baby Mama?"

"I had to rest after I went up the stairs," I mumbled, "I'm sorry," and looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, "please don't be mad at me."

"Sweetie, I'm not mad," Bra said hurriedly, "I was just… being the old pushy me." I wiped my eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry, my hormones are all wacked the crap out, and I'm borderline insane as it is."

"Okay, hon, I'll pick something out for you to wear. Just rest, okay." My stomach grumbled; _loudly_, and she flinched, "you left your snacks down there; sorry." Bra headed back down the stairs to get my tray and I sighed at my stomach.

"You _have_ to be another boy if you make me this hungry all the time."

Bra came back up the stairs and placed the tray on the bed, "you made him cook for you; good, now stuff your face; I'll pick you out something." I waved her off, eyes trained on the tray of treasure lying on the bed. She rolled her eyes and went into the closet as I snatched up the sandwich and started eating.

*thirty minutes later*

I was resting comfortably in the passenger seat of Bra's hatchback, with the seat reclined just enough so I wouldn't feel like I was just going to drop the baby out of my uterus, and one or two pillows because I was already having mild back pain. Bra drove slowly and calmly; a good opposite from her usual driving, making sure that I didn't freak out.

"Alright," she murmured, "here we are."

Bra pulled into a spot near the entrance for expectant mothers and hurried around the car to help me get out, "come on, let's get a scooter so we can go shopping." I nodded, and the two of us made our way across the lot and into the store.

As soon as we cleared the sidewalk, a felt a whoosh of air as a car flew past the store front and turned to look, "what on earth-?"

"They could've hit us; the idiots. Probably some teenage dumbasses." Bra grumbled, watching the dark car disappear down the street, "now let's get your scooter." As she said this, she began to text someone on her phone. Ignoring her, I made my way over to the scooters and sat in one, "I feel like an invalid."

A pair of hands fell on my shoulder, and I screamed out before whirling to look behind me frantically for the culprit, "who-what- _Goten_?"

My Uncle laughed, "Nice to see you too, Panny. Now lean forward so I can put this pillow behind you for your old lady back."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "I don't have an old lady back, you meanie! Get away from me!" I snatched the pillow from him and turned the scooter on, "why are you even here?"

"Someone had to carry the bags, hon, and the men; meaning him, Trunks, and Uub, are cooking dinner for us ladies tonight." Bra told me happily, "now let's go, Baby Mama, we've got some major shopping to do. Goten, grab a basket."

I grabbed the handle bars and began making the cart move backwards, out of the slot, "so, Uncle, what are we having?"

"Well, _you're_ having a baby," He said with a chuckle, "but dinner is going to start off with some pan fried chicken dumplings and onion ranch dip, an entrée of tender roast beef with a side of garlic mashed potatoes and broccoli, and desert will be tiramisu, courtesy of your husband and Uub."

"Aww, you haven't taught him how to bake yet, Bra-chan?" I crooned, smirking at my Uncle, "you really should; Kami knows it's fun not having to make dinner _or_ desert."

"I'm getting to that point, believe me," Bra giggled, "now, let's get our shopping on."

*two hours later*

"Screw sitting," I mumbled, "I need to _lay_ down… Look at this; its two; Trunks wants to know what I want for lunch," I quickly texted him, telling him where I was and that I wanted to go home so I could take a nap… and that I wanted a Triple Deluxe Treat from the ice cream parlor.

'_I'll be right there to get you, Princess._'

I sighed dreamily at the text and put my phone back in my pocket, glancing at the full basket on the cart before looking at my Uncle, "My husband is coming to retrieve me, so look alive, soldier."

"Of course he is; over protective sap." Goten snickered, "he doesn't want his Princess in possible danger, huh?"

I felt Trunks' ki in the vicinity and my eyebrows rose; he'd moved so fast. My eyes were drawn to the market entrance near the produce stand we were at, and I beamed as my husband entered the store with his tie hanging around his neck; undone along with the top few buttons of his shirt. He spotted me at once and hurried over, ignoring the appreciative looks from almost every female in the building. A smirk formed on my lips, _he's all mine…_

"I missed you all day." He murmured, leaning down to kiss my forehead, "nice ride, Pan-chan."

"Thank you; maybe I'll get one for home…" I joked, and then frowned when I noticed his face. He was seriously considering the possibility of getting me a scooter for the house. I frowned and hit him, "if I find one of these in the house one day, I will _kill_ you."

"But-" He started, but quickly shut himself up at the look on my face, "alright, Pan-chan." I smiled and nudged him, "Good man; now go on and get your groceries for the meal."

*that night*

I was sprawled on the ottoman; once again, listening avidly as my eldest daughter regaled me with her stories from homeschooling with Granny Chichi. Hanora blushed as I brushed a stray curl behind her ear, and then looked down at my belly, "when is my little brother or sister going to get here?"

Panda and Toran, who'd been playing nearby with Brielle, Geta, and Amara, looked up at the question and climbed onto the ottoman as well, wanting to know the "big secret".

"Well," I murmured, pulling Panda into my arms, "I'm going to be five months, soon, so that leaves us with four more months until the baby is ready to come out."

"How's it gonna get out of your tummy, Auntie Pan?" Brielle asked seriously, and I would've laughed at the expression on her cute little face if I hadn't been so bewildered by her question.

"Yeah," Geta agreed, "there's no way for them to get out of your belly."

Bra peered out of the kitchen and I looked at her desperately and mouthed, "_Help_." She rushed over to me and looked at the small children crowded onto the ottoman sternly, "Auntie Pan's supposed to be resting, you rascals."

"Sorry, Auntie Pan." Mara said sweetly, leaning up to kiss me on my cheek. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead, "it's okay, Mara."

"The sun's not down, yet," Marron began, perching Kuri and Kina on her hips, "you guys can go play outside for a while." The munchkins squealed and rushed out of the room, barreling towards the back door.

"What happened here?" Bra asked, sitting on the edge of the ottoman next to my legs. I grinned, "Your kids wanted to know how the baby is going to get out of my tummy." She blushed, "can you blame them? They're in the questioning stage now."

"That was a near-disaster," I murmured, closing my eyes, "I'm sleepy, actually." Bra laughed and draped my plush blanket over me, "have a nice nap, then, preggo." I didn't bother to reply; too drained from both my pregnancy and the shopping trip to muster anything up.

* * *

**(A/N: So, I've been on a One Tree Hill kick recently, specifically the Leyton- Lucas and Peyton- storyline, so that's where my inspiration for this next part comes in.)**

* * *

*dinner time*

I was gently awakened by the gentle nudging from my husband, and opened my eyes to gaze into his blue eyes, "hm?" He looked very stressed and upset, and I was immediately worried, "Trunks, what-"

"The doctor just called about the last exam you had," He began, swallowing hard, "it's not good."

"What? Trunks, what's wrong with me?" I asked desperately, grabbing his hand. He squeezed my hand gently, "you've developed placenta praevia."

"Did she mention which grade it was?" I asked softly, a little shocked by this turn. Trunks kissed my cheek, "She mentioned something about grade three, and that it was most likely the result of the uterine damage left from your miscarriage."

"I haven't even had any bleeding…" I mumbled, "This is crazy."

"Panny, I could lose you and the baby…" My husband murmured sadly, and I frowned at him, "even if I was willing to abort the baby, it's too risky now. There's nothing we can do but wait out the rest of this pregnancy."

"I would never suggest that," Trunks murmured, "but if it came to that, I would rather you both live anyway, but if not… I'd want you to live; no, listen," I'd started to call him on that, but he stopped me, "if you live, then we could always have another baby, and I'd rather have the chance to have more children; even if it meant losing another, than to lose you."

"I don't even know what to say to that," I mumbled, placing a hand on my stomach, "Trunks, this baby should mean just as much to you as our other children; it shouldn't be so easy for you to throw their life away in exchange for mine."

"I never said it was," he told me coolly, "it would break my heart to lose another baby," he placed a hand on my bump lovingly, "but you're my soul mate, Panny; losing you would destroy me."

"I still can't… Trunks," I placed a hand on his cheek, "I need to think, and I think I'll eat dinner in here. Alone."

My husband nodded morosely, "I'll get your plate ready," and went back into the kitchen with an almost-visible weight on his shoulders. My eyes began to water as I pulled my blanket tighter around myself considering the possible futures that lied ahead of me.

Trunks returned with my food and put the tray down before retreating to the dining room. I heard my Uncle sake about me, and my heart twisted in my chest as Trunks gave him a fake excuse about me being too tired to eat with them.

_Why is the universe so against us having more children?_ I thought; eating my dinner without tasting the food as it went down my throat; _would it be so horrible to have more than three kids?_

I'd always wanted a big family; it had been my dream since I was fifteen. Growing up an only child wasn't an enjoyable experience for me; even though I had friends my age to play with, and I didn't want that for my children. Trunks was in agreement with me because the first twelve years without having a sibling weren't all that fun for him; mainly because as an only child the expectations were always high.

I love my parents to death; don't get me wrong, but there were always times in my younger years where I felt that I had to overachieve and push myself to do exceedingly well in everything I did. There wasn't another child to carry out those wishes and expectations that my parents had, so it was all on me to do so.

Bra had once joked about how I would have stress lines on my face by the time I was twenty one. I didn't, but she had a point; I was stressing myself out with my senseless need to be absolutely perfect. It was one the many big reasons why I wanted to have lots of children.

Trunks' worry lay with Capsule Corp. He loved the family business, but he didn't want to pass that burden on to our children; hence the reason why he was selling it as soon as he retired, but only none of the children wanted to run it. He was worried that they might feel pressured to take over; the same way he had when he was younger, but that was probably unavoidable.

_We'll get through this, little one_, I looked down at my belly, _you and I; we'll make it through this together_.

I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if both the baby and I didn't survive the birth. My husband wasn't known for keeping his head when the children or I were in harm's way, but this; actually _life_ threatening, situation was different. He was liable to go into a deep depression or just lose it entirely; something I never wanted to see happen.

_Way to stay positive, Pan_, I berated myself harshly, _Kami, I'm horrible at this_. The sound of my fork clicking against the empty plate made me abandon my musings and look down at the tray. I'd managed to down my appetizer, entrée, and desert while contemplating my suddenly _very_ real mortality. With a sigh, I placed the tray on the coffee table and curled up on the ottoman, fighting off tears.

This was the first time my life was endangered and I couldn't protect myself because the enemy was also my child, and the very aspect of it scared me senseless.

* * *

**I finally finished it! I literally let my mind wander when I wrote this; which is why it took so long, but I think it's actually pretty good. For more information on placenta praevia, just Google or wiki it. Hope you liked the supposedly-angst ridden chapter.**

**Would you like me to do Trunks' view of this chapter, or do you want me to progress further with Pan's pregnancy? Whichever option gets the most votes will be the one I go with!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	18. Normalcy at its Finest, or Not

**I decided to go on with Pan's pregnancy, but this chapter's going to start off in Trunks' perspective, so I'm kind of combining the two ideas I came up with. We're just going to jump to about seven months. Pan has gotten sick, leaving all her wifely duties to Trunks for the time being. The illness isn't serious; a lot of pregnant women get colds and fevers, or the flu at the worst. It's nothing related to her pregnancy.**

**Oh, and I finally saw Battle of Gods, and smh at Drunk Saiyaman. Lol, but his face when Dende said Videl was pregnant was so worth it, and I'm adding that to my fodder for the reasons why I love Papa Gohan. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

I sighed heavily as I sat up in bed, looking over at the other side, occupied by my pregnant wife. Pan had come down with a mild flu just a few weeks ago, and she wasn't showing any signs of getting better; she seemed to be worsening by the day. She had constant body aches, her head was stuffed up, she coughed and wheezed a lot, she had chills and fevers on and off, and sometimes she threw up; not often enough to threaten the baby's health, however.

Doctor Brenham told me that her immune system had probably changed after the last time she got sick, which was right after the twins were born. It seemed to have weakened considerably, because from that time onward, she was more susceptible to human illnesses. Luckily mine and the kids' immune systems were too strong for us to catch her flu.

A soft whimper came from her side of the bed, and a shiver ran through her small, round body. I frowned worriedly and rolled out of bed to grab another extra blanket from the linen closet in the hall for her. This would be her second; it made the bed _extremely_ warm to me, but I would bear it for the sake of my Pan-chan.

As busy as I was; digging through blankets to find one that would be warm enough, I didn't notice the presence of my soon-to-be seven year old daughter until I felt a small hand on my arm. I looked down into her large periwinkle eyes and knelt down to her level, "what's wrong, Aniol?"

"Is Mama still cold?" She asked in her sweet voice, clutching Asher in her arms. The ragdoll kitten meowed softly and began purring in her owner's arms.

"Yeah, Mama's still cold," I replied, and then frowned, "what's got you up this late, chibi?"

"I heard Mama coughing, and I wanted to check on her and Bubbles." Nora told me seriously, and I smiled, "Alright, I can't argue with that. Just let me get her an extra blanket, and then you can come see her and Bubbles."

Nora and the twins had taken to referring to the baby as 'Bubbles', and I'll probably never figure out where they got it from. Most likely from their Great Grampa Goku or even my mother… you never know.

I kissed Nora on the forehead and dug around in the back of the closet for a warm blanket. My fingers brushed across some thick, cashmere material, and I smirked victoriously before pulling it out.

"Alright, chibi," I murmured, tucking the blanket under one arm, "let's go see about your mom." Nora nodded and followed me, hugging her kitten to her chest, "okay, Papa."

When we got to the room, Pan was sitting up, coughing harshly into her elbow. I flinched; she looked worn out.

"Hey, beautiful," I murmured, walking over to her side of the bed, "someone wants to check up on you, love."

Nora meandered around the bed and patted her mother on the arm, "Mama, are you and Bubbles okay?" She asked quietly, and a small grin formed on Panny's cheeks, "we're absolutely fine, baby girl."

"Are you sure?" The little chibi pressed, "because you don't look so good."

"Okay, _Mama's_ not okay, but Bubbles is perfectly fine." Pan reiterated, reaching out to tuck some hair behind Nora's ear, "it's almost one in the morning, Aniol, shouldn't you be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you." I had to grin; my little girl definitely knew how to melt someone's heart. I could see that Pan was swaying under her influence now.

"Alright, baby, but if I'm going to get better I'll have to get some rest, and I can't do that if I'm up all hours of the night, talking to pretty little girls like yourself." Pan poked Nora in her belly and scratched behind Asher's ears, "and I bet Ash is sleepy too, huh girl?"

The kitten mewed and nuzzled into Nora's forearm plaintively, and my wife laughed, "She needs rest too; especially if she's going to grow into a beautiful cat one day."

"Okay," The chibi relented, "love you, Mama. I hope you feel better."

"I love you, too." Pan smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "good night, chibi hime."

The two of us watched as our first born skipped out of the room, clutching her kitten close to her chest, even though the poor creature was probably freaked by all the bouncing she was doing.

"She's such an angel," Pan whispered as the door shut, "how'd we get so lucky to have her?"

"We just did," I replied, and then held up the blanket, "do you need this?"

"Yes," she shivered, "I'm so cold right now." I smiled and wrapped the blanket around her body, "do you think you can sleep some more, or do you want me to get you some tea?"

"Tea if you don't mind. I'm sorry; I know you have to work in the morning." She sneezed adorably, and I cupped her cheek, "I definitely don't mind sacrificing sleep so I can take care of you." A glowing smile formed on her lips, "I love you."

"I know; now let me go make your tea." I kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs to prepare her some hot peppermint tea.

*later that early morning*

"Mom, I know you need me to be at work this week, but can't I just stay home? Pan needs me right now, and my wife is definitely more important than the company." I implored to my stubborn mother over the phone.

"Trunks, the Sitka merger is a big deal for Capsule Corp," my mom replied, "and you and I both know that Pan would be guilty if she kept you home and we didn't make the cut."

"Don't try to sway me, mom," I retorted, "and besides, you wouldn't happen to forget that your grandchild's life is on the line right now. Doctor Brenham said she may be prone to premature labor, and this isn't a good time for her to have the baby. She just made seven months a few days ago."

"Trunks," a soft voice called from the kitchen doorway, "go to work; I'll be alright. I called Mama and she's on her way over with Papa, and then she'll take the kids to Grandma Chichi's for school, so I'll have Papa here with me."

"See?" My mother asked, "I told you she wouldn't let you stay home."

I ignored the jibe and headed over to my wife, "did you come down the stairs? Panny, you're not supposed to be on your feet."

"Doctor Brenham said I should be fine if I limit the trips I take up and down the stairs, and that I can be up for forty five minutes _counting_ the trip down the stairs. It hasn't been that long, hun." She replied, and then did her cute little sneeze.

"Bless you," I whispered, "I'm sorry, love, but sometimes I worry about you."

"More like _always_," she retorted, rolling her eyes, "I'll go sit down, but that leaves _you_," she smirked wickedly at me, "to wake the children for school. I'd do it but I _just_ expended my morning trip on the stairs."

I groaned, "you wicked little quarter saiyan; you knew I was going to ask if you woke them yet."

"Snap to it, soldier, time's awastin'." She tugged the thick cashmere blanket tighter around herself and turned to make her way over to her favored ottoman in the living room. I rolled my eyes at her retreating back, waited to make sure she was situated, and then headed up the stairs, already dreading my task.

*a few minutes later*

"I don't wanna!" Panda wailed, crawling back under her sheets, and I sighed.

Out of all of the kids, Panda was always the hardest to wake. Nora had an internal alarm clock that actually worked, and Toran was fine as long as you made sure to put his glasses on him before he came to. Panda wasn't a morning person; that much was obvious.

"Hime, if you come out from under there, I'll," _kami, Chichi's going to kill me for this_, "I'll let you have candy for breakfast."

A small head of lavender curls poked out from under the sheets and crystal blue eyes peered into mine imploringly, "_Really?_"

_I feel like I'm signing my soul away here_, "really, Hime, now get out of bed and go brush your teeth. Make sure you tell your sister to help you pick out an outfit." She squealed at a decibel that hasn't been discovered yet and flew out of her bedroom.

_What did I just do_?

*fifteen minutes later*

Pan had Panda in her lap, combing her hair and putting in a few neat braids while I fixed breakfast. If there was anything I could be successful at today, let it be cooking. I made Nora her favorite blue berry pancakes with blue berry syrup and whipped cream, Toran's French toast with maple syrup and brown sugar on the side, and; to make up for Panda's '_candy_', some double fudge pancakes with white chocolate syrup drizzled on top, strawberries, and some maple syrup. To add some health to it, I cut up some of the kid's favorite fruits and put it on a platter at the center of the table in their reach.

The doorbell chimed as Toran and Nora took their seats at the table and I rushed to open it. Pan smiled as I ran past her and Panda on the couch and to the foyer to answer the door for my in-laws. Videl and Gohan's eyes widened as they took in my ragged appearance.

"I would ask if you were having a rough day," Videl giggled, "but the day hasn't even _started_ yet. My grandbabies running you ragged, Trunks?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied, and then smiled, "nice to see you guys." Videl smiled and kissed my cheek, "what's going on?"

"Pan's resting on the couch, and the kids just started eating their breakfast, so they should be ready to go in half an hour." I said quickly, and held the door open, "come on in."

Gohan headed into the living room to check on Pan; Videl would have, but she knew that she'd probably catch the flu from Pan. My mother in-law followed me to the kitchen, where the kids were chowing down; though they stopped when they saw her and greeted her with a chorus of, "Grandma Videl!"

"Hey, babies." She moved around the table to give them kisses and hugs, and I peered into the living room, "Panny, you want some tea or soup; anything?" I took _another_ look and laughed.

Pan was snuggled up to her father, enjoying his body heat so much that she didn't even answer me. My father in law chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Panny?"

"Hm?" She mumbled, "you're so warm, Papa."

"Trunks asked if you wanted any soup or tea." Gohan chuckled, "do you?"

"Oh." She looked over at me and went into a small coughing fit, "some water *cough* and my flu *hack* medicine would be *cough* nice. And some *cough* soup, too."

"Coming right up." I smiled and returned to the kitchen to gather the water, her medicine, and start warming some broth for her soup. I didn't have to be at work for another hour and a half, so I had plenty of time to make some homemade chicken soup.

*later*

Pan sipped at her soup half-heartedly, still snuggled into her father's side. After a few more spoonful's, she dropped the spoon and shook her head, "I don't think I can eat anymore without it coming back up."

"You want me to take it back in the kitchen?" I asked gently, and she shook her head, "leave it; the smell's not messing with my stomach, it's just churning. I might get hungry later."

"Alright," I trailed off, "I'm going to get ready for work."

"Go on," she replied, "Aunt B said it was important that you'd be there on time as much as possible this week."

The little quarter saiyan kissed my cheek and laid her head on her father's shoulder with a cough. Gohan chuckled and kissed her forehead, and I rushed up the stairs to get dressed.

*later*

When I came back to the living room, Pan jerked me down by my tie and redid the tie, making sure it was perfectly even, and then kissed me on the lips, "bring Mama the big bucks." I laughed and kissed her again, "I will. I love you."

"We love you, too." She replied softly, resting a hand on her rounded belly, and I kissed her belly through her shirt, smirking as she giggled and the baby pressed a foot against my lips, "hey there, don't kick me in the face."

"Alright, I'm leaving. Call me and let me know if you want anything for lunch that's not here." I stood up and smiled at Gohan, "if not, then work your dad like a slave."

"Hey, now," Pan warned, "I'm not married to him, so he's not my slave… he's Mama's." My father in-law rolled his eyes and waved me off, "You've got fifteen minutes, Trunks; get a move on." I gave Pan one last kiss and made my way out the front door, smiling to myself.

*inside* **Pan's POV**

"Is he gone yet?" I asked softly, peering over at the living room window. Papa laughed, "Yeah, he's gone. Why, do you have a secret boyfriend that he doesn't know about?"

I gasped, pretended to be aghast, "How'd you know about Javier?" His eyes widened, and I giggled, "just kidding, Papa; you're so gullible."

"I actually have some questions," I hinted, smirking, "care to tell me about Bills? What was that all about? Apparently I helped save the world as a young fetus."

"Oh, Dende…" Papa whispered, and then looked at me, "who even told you about that?"

"Didn't Trunks tell you?" I asked, "Mai popped up in his office, and he had to explain to me how come she thought she was his girlfriend."

"He was the God of Destruction, for one," Papa began, "and your grandfather fought him as a Super Saiyan God; a transformation he was only able to reach because your mother was carrying you at the time," a whoosh of air left him, "talk about a shocker."

"You found out I was coming that day?" I asked eagerly, "Aww, were you happy?" Papa nodded, "I was over the moon. You were a piece of heaven that day, especially since the planet came so close to getting destroyed-"

"_What?_" I asked, incredulous, "how come it didn't?"

"Well, for starters, Bills got mad because Buu refused to share his pudding with him and got violent. We all tried to attack him, but he was too powerful. After he thoroughly thrashed me, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and everyone else, he decided that he would just destroy the planet." Papa frowned.

"What'd he come to Earth for in the first place?" I wondered aloud, "and it's rude to just blow up a planet just because everyone's weaker than you."

"You sound just like your grandmother," Papa chuckled, "he came here because he found out that there were saiyans here, and he was searching for a Super Saiyan God and; before you ask," he covered my mouth, "a Super Saiyan God is one of the mightiest beings in the universe, and the transformation requires six pure hearted Saiyans."

"So Grampa, you, Uncle Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta… wait, that's _five_ not six." I looked at him, "wait… it was me, wasn't it? I saved the day as a fetus!"

"Jeez, conceited much?" Papa joked, poking me in the side. The baby kicked at his finger, and I huffed at him, "Am not!"

"Do you want me to finish the story or not, Pan-chan?"

"Oh, keep going." I said with a cough, "I want to know what my contribution accomplished."

"You're your mother's daughter, that's for sure," I heard him murmur, and then he coughed, "right, so Dad made the transformation into Super Saiyan God and he fought Bills. He didn't win, but Bills decided not to destroy Earth after all and left. Freaky cat thing, he was."

"You talk about him now," I murmured, teasing, "but I bet you weren't talking about him when the Earth was at stake."

"Of course not," Papa retorted, "I would've lost everything that day if your grandfather hadn't shown up, and if you hadn't been conceived."

"Saving the world is really in my blood," I giggled, "I guess your superhero tendencies got to me when I was in utero."

"Heaven help us all if that happened... wait, it did." I jumped and glanced behind the sofa, "Bra?"

My lovely blue haired sister in-law waved and closed the front door behind her, "Hi, Gohan; I'm here to relieve you of duty because we," Marron stepped from behind her and waved, "want some girl time with our favorite gravid sexy mama."

Heated blush claimed my cheeks, and I didn't have to look at Papa to know that his cheeks matched mine, or were even redder, and I whined, "don't call me that… I'm fat, not sexy."

"Hm, Goten said that Trunks told him that he thinks you're quite sexy opposite when you're carrying his little CC Presidents/ Saiyan heirs." Bra said with a laugh, and then smiled at Gohan, "I'd get going if I were you, Gohan; we might just start discussing bloody shows, varicose veins, and edema."

"That's my cue, Pan-chan," Papa kissed my forehead and stood up, "Kami, Trunks just left, and I'm already getting kicked out."

I pouted at my girlfriends, "I was having story time, and the baby was enjoying Grampa Gohan's voice." I wasn't lying there; I could feel the baby just relaxing in my womb. Now that Papa had stopped telling the story, the baby was starting to get keyed up all over again.

"We just need you for a few minutes. Is that alright, Gohan?" Marron asked softly, brushing a hand over Kuri's blonde head. Gohan smiled and nodded, "I'm going to run to the ice cream place in town and get a sundae."

I beamed, "I want a triple XXXL triple chocolate double fudge sundae with caramel, five of those humongous brownies, French vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and some cherries."

"Your mother craved those when she was pregnant with you," Papa told me softly, "as a matter of fact, I had to get her one while she was in labor with you to keep her from killing Goten."

"You're not supposed to eat anything while you're in labor." I told him sternly, and he shrugged, "you're _here_, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and waved him along, "just bring me some ice cream, please?"

Papa kissed my forehead again and rubbed my stomach before leaving the house. Bra and Marron plopped on the sofa on either side of me, careful not to knock over my soup and tea.

"We've realized that your grandparent's anniversary is next month, and we want to plan them a surprise vow renewal." Bra said at once, "I think it would be a wonderful thing to do, and Chichi would love it."

"They _had_ a wedding; one that suited them, mind you. Why do they need another one?" I asked, laying a hand on my belly. Baby; or Bubbles, as Nora called her new sibling, was fully awake and putting on a show in my uterus. I tapped the surface lightly, "hey, calm down in there, you little spoiled brat." Baby kicked some more, and I groaned.

"I know that, Panny," Bra placed her hand son my shoulder, "that's why I want to have the wedding at the Boudokai arena. Recreate the entire wedding. We could even have a mock tournament. Tell me it's not a good idea."

"It's not a good idea," I began, drawing things out to tease Bra and Maz, "Because I can't fight in the mock tournament." Marron squealed and hugged me, "you're on board, yay!"

"Why couldn't you tell Papa, though? They're his parents." I asked, looking at both of them, "wait… Mama and Papa share the same wedding anniversary as Grampa and Grandma… give or take a day or two. You're celebrating theirs, too, aren't you?"

"Bingo; thought we'd kill two birds with one stone… and your mom's wedding dress was a bit… you know." I nodded in agreement; the sleeves on Mama's dress scared me a little when I looked at the pictures.

"Well, that would be nice. Mama told me that she didn't really know that Papa loved her until she felt his ki flaring when she fought Spopovitch, so I suppose the Boudokai arena could be special for them, too." I whispered, and rolled my eyes as my friends cooed over my words.

"You'd fall in love with a man who'd get so pissed off over you getting your butt kicked that he was a hairsbreadth away from snapping and killing your opponent. Oh, and he carried her to the medical area and fed her a senzu bean. If that doesn't say love, then I don't know what does." I smiled, "you need dress sizes or something?"

"Yeah, we do, and what color dress do you want to wear?" Bra inquired, cuddling Kina to her chest.

"Oh, that's easy. _Black_." I replied, reaching for my tea, and my sister in-law looked at me weirdly, "What, why black?"

"Any other color would make me look like a beached; what-ever-color, whale." I said matter-of-factly, sipping my tea, "and it's nearly Autumn; time to start switching to darker colors."

"It's late August, and the temperature's been in the triple digits for the past week." Marron said slowly, trying to get me to see her point.

"But this thing isn't happening until next month. It'll cool down by then, right? Honey, I'm not wearing anything overly bright or colorful." I shook my head

"You're not even that big, and you're seven months pregnant. It'll be fine…" Bra trailed off as I shot her a look, "Alright, how about black with a sash in your mother's eye color, and a matching underskirt?"

"That's doable… as long as the sash is on the back of the dress. I don't look different from the back." I relented with a sigh and my sister in-law smiled triumphantly, "fine by me."

"Alright, then," Bra kissed my forehead, "Marron, you might want to get away from Panny before you get what she's got."

"Oh!" Maz jumped up and fled to the other side of the room, clutching Kuri to her chest, "I'm sorry, Panny, I completely forgot that you were sick."

"It's fine," I threw off my blanket, "great, now I'm hot again." A little twinge of pain rippled through my womb, quickly enough to be a kick, and I placed a hand on my stomach. Bra picked up my tray, "are you hungry? Do you want me to heat this up for you?"

"I'm hungry for the ice cream, but you can put that in the kitchen." The twinge came back a little stronger, and I shifted a bit to get comfortable.

Bra returned from the kitchen and placed my niece in my arms before digging through her bag for her sketch book. Kina cooed and laid her dark haired head on my chest, clearly sleepy. Her mother was probably to blame for that.

"Alright," she said triumphantly, removing her book from the bag, "this is the idea I have for your mom's dress." She flipped to the middle of the book, turned a few more pages, and then showed me the design, and I was instantly awed.

The design was soft and romantic, yet bold and sexy at the same time. It seemed like one of those dresses from the romantic era, with the soft sleeves that hung off of the shoulder, and the sweet heart neckline. The bosom area was made of silk, chiffon, a bit of lace, and embroidered a little with what would most likely be diamonds or Swarovski crystals. The beadwork was very subtle.

At the back of the dress, Mama's back would be mostly bare, as the material that connected to the sleeves sloped down to a point just above the midpoint of her back. There were a few buttons, and then the skirt began.

The skirt was a swathe of white chiffon, falling from the bosom of the dress; as it was an empire waist gown, to pool on the "floor" of Bra's sketch book. There were a few layers of skirt, each with a wavy hemline, and I could tell that there would be a train.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, brushing my hand over the design, "what are you going to do with her hair?"

"I was thinking thick, loose waves or curls to frame her face and shoulders," she mused, "or maybe she should wear her hair up…"

I shook my head, "definitely down, maybe with a few locks of hair on each side of her head pulled back in a ponytail; you know, like a more elaborate half-up half-down do?"

"I like that," Bra nodded and flipped the page, "since I know your mom isn't fond of heels; and they wouldn't go with her dress anyway, I designed a pair of silk slippers to match her dress. Now, for your grandma, I went the traditional route and took her wedding gown and redesigned it."

Grandma's dress was a cake-topper dress, but not hugely a cake-topper dress. Bra had done some miracle work here. Instead of the squared neckline, she did a sweetheart neckline with the same square sleeves, but the sleeves were made from lace. The back of the dress was made of lace until the point just above the line of her bra.

The bodice was snug to her curves, made out of satin, and then ballooned out into a medium A-line skirt; the top layer was made of lace, the second one of supporting gauze, and the third layer was comfortable chiffon to keep the gauze from touching her legs.

"Chichi _is_ a Princess, so she should have a dress worthy of one, right?" Bra asked me softly, smirking at my wide eyed face. I looked up at her and nodded before going back to the dress.

"I think for her hair I'll put it up in a French twist with a few strands curled to frame her face. I think she'll love it."

"She will," I nodded in agreement, "she's going to squeal over this."

We spent a few more minutes discussing the logistics of our diabolical plan, hammering out the details, like food, seating, dining, and guests of course. The guest list was limited to those of us who knew about ki and such, so it wasn't a long list. All the while, that twinge in my lower abdomen persisted, never getting better… or worse. I could feel Bubbles rolling around, so I wasn't too alarmed.

When Papa returned with the ice cream, Bra stuffed her sketch book and her note book back into her bag and began playing with Kina's little socked feet. My niece giggled and kicked her chubby legs with a squeal.

"Well, I've got ice cream." Papa placed my sundae on the end of the ottoman, by my feet. I handed Kina back to her mother and picked it up, more than ready to devour the contents. As soon as my hands brushed against the container, a sharp pain pulsated through my womb, and I rocked back to lean against the sofa with a groan.

"Panny?" Everyone looked at me, frantic and worried. I shook my head, "I'm fine, it's- _ow_!" I grabbed my stomach and whimpered, "There's something wrong. _Ow_!" The pains were getting worse by the second it seemed, and I was struggling to keep my tears from falling.

I leaned back and tried to control my breathing by using the breathing exercise that I'd learned while I was pregnant with Hanora. It was then that it hit me. These pains were bizarrely similar to contractions, which meant…

A harsh, agonizing bolt ripped through me, and I doubled over with a scream. The babies started crying, and Papa scooped me up, wrapping me up in my blanket as he rushed out the front door with Marron and Bra right behind us. I panted as the pains started to regulate, trying to combat them as best as I could.

Papa placed me in the back seat and slid into the driver's seat. Bra got into the back with me, and Marron got into the front. Papa peeled out of the drive way and slammed his foot on the gas, flying down the street at breakneck speed. My tears fell as the pains grew more and more severe.

_Kami_, _please don't let me have this baby. It's too soon…_

*at the hospital*

Doctor Brenham brushed a hand over my hair and smiled softly, "it was a severe case of Braxton Hicks, Pan; you're free to go home now."

I breathed a sigh of relief and started crying tears of relief and joy right there. I felt someone press a tissue into my hand and I wiped at my face, even though the tears showed no signs of slowing. I could feel my husband coming this way and tried to clean myself up a bit.

_Thank Kami, you're alright_, I thought to my belly, _but if you ever scare me like this again, I'll make your teenage years miserable_. The baby kicked me, and I sighed and laid back down on my pillows… just as my frantic husband made his way into the room. I literally felt the weight falling off of his shoulders as he took me in with worried eyes and smiled, "we're fine."

"I know," Trunks grinned in return and rushed over to my bedside, "but you still scared the hell out of me, woman." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down so I could kiss him senseless.

**Trunks' POV** *that night*

I was propped up on an elbow, examining the pregnant goddess that was currently curled up next to me in bed, sleeping peacefully. She was definitely doing much better in the flu department, according to Doctor Brenham, and would be back to full health in a matter of a week or two. Pan moaned and cuddled closer to me, and I kissed her on the forehead and laid a hand on her stomach.

Bubbles was still asleep, but his/her ki was as warm and bright as it ever was, and rubbed small circles on the smooth surface of his/her home, being careful not to disturb his slumber. Pan didn't play around when it came to sleep, after all.

_Thank Kami for not taking this little one away from us_, I thought, _because Panny wouldn't be able to cope with another loss so soon after the first._

Pan rolled over so she was facing away from me; a silent invitation to spoon behind her, and I lay down and gently pulled her flush against the front of my body. She mumbled something in her sleep and nestled her curly head under my chin. I chuckled softly and kissed her hair before cuddling into her and allowing my own tiredness to overcome me.

_What a day_…

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally done with this one. I'm sorry that Pan's POV was longer than Trunks'; this was supposed to be **_**his**_** chapter, but I write for Pan better than I do for him. The next chapter will take place a month later, and will feature the grand scheme to celebrate Goku and Chichi and Gohan and Videl's anniversaries. No, I don't know if they got married in the same month, but I thought it would be fun.**

**There is a slight chance that Pan's pregnancy will come to an end next chapter. If you've seen episode 22, 23, and 24 of season six of One Tree Hill, then you have a rough idea of how I plan to do things. If you haven't, then OTH is on Netflix. I really liked those three episodes, and I wanted to emulate it in some way. Alright, you've got your spoiler; now let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	19. OT: The Joys of Gestation

**I was going to jump right in and get the ball rolling, because I intended to make this chapter a big one, but I decided to cut out the preparation and put it in an outtake.**

**We've skipped a month, meaning Pan has just made eight months; yay! As a prerequisite to participate fully in the anniversary(ies) celebration, Pan had to spend her seventh month in complete exile to her bed and her ottoman. She's cleared for takeoff, meaning full range of movement and all of that. It's currently late to mid-September.**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

"A little to the left, hun," I called out, licking at my chocolate cheesecake flavored ice cream cone, "no, to the right a bit… alright, that's… no; move it just a-"

"_Panny_!" Trunks yelled, exasperated, and I sniggered on my little throne and waved at him, "Just trying to help, hot mover man." He rolled his eyes and set the bench down where he pleased.

While everyone else was burdened with the task of setting up, I was resting on a mound of pillows that were perched against one of the walls around the tile mat where the fighting took place. A small cooler sat beside me, filled with all sorts of goodies and treats for me—which I didn't have to share because the lot of it was stuff that I craved, and it was some crazy stuff.

_It's good to be pregnant_, I thought, and grinned when the baby pressed against my skin with its foot, gently stroking the appendage with the tips of my fingers. I went into the cooler and took out a large bottle of water and started taking moderate sips, knowing I'd have to pee in a matter of minutes; if not _seconds_.

My husband sauntered over to me, shirtless, wearing an old pair of gi pants and some fighting boots. I leaned back to appreciate the view, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Briefs?"

"I escaped the slave master that is my baby sister," He murmured, settling himself down on the ground in front of the pillows, "how are you two doing over here?"

"We're fine; expressing our utmost joy at getting to sit out while you guys work." I said saucily, and nudged his cheek, "everything's coming together so nicely."

Bra had strung up those white strings with the colorful triangle-shaped flags on them; we're doing the tournament first, and had the walls covered in all sorts of posters, advertising our tournament. It was all really cute, and the major doozy would come when someone distracted Mama, Papa, Grandma, and Grampa and got them outside while the place was converted into a wedding like something out of a dream. I'd seen Bra's diagram of how it would go, and it looked magnificent.

While we were out here, decorating the arena, Grandma, Mama, and Aunt B were preparing a lot of food; I mean a lot by _saiyan_ standards, for both the wedding and the tournament, but they; meaning Mama and Grandma, didn't know about the second part.

"I'd hope so," my husband said with a grin, "we're working incredibly hard here."

"Oh, hush; where's Grampa?" I asked, looking around. Trunks pointed upwards, "He's stringing those flag things up at the top of the arena."

Goten, Grampa, and I had an awesome idea for Papa's anniversary present… and possibly Mama's if all went well with my little phone call just a week ago. Mama's present was my idea alone; though. The three of us were plotting to bring Piccolo back to Earth for the wedding… and _I _had made a phone call to the mysterious woman that was my maternal grandmother in hopes of getting her to come out for the sake of her daughter.

**(A/N: I read on Dragon Ball Wiki that Videl's mother had divorced Hercule; don't blame her, and left when Videl was younger, so there's another thing I want to explore. She's supposed to be dead… but let's just forget that.)**

Pandia Satan; now Tenjō, was a very hard person to find; let alone get a hold of. I had snooped around Grampa Satan's house when I was pregnant with Hanora once, and I'd found her picture and a number. She was Mama's height and build, with the same facial features, but her hair was really dark reddish brown and her eyes were hazel.

I never told Mama what I'd found that day; I wasn't too sure that she would take it well, but recently, she'd been talking about her mother… something that was rare, and I wanted her to see her mom again… and I really wanted to meet my maternal grandmother.

When I called her, she thought I was Mama, but I quickly explained that I was her granddaughter and told her about the wedding and everything. She told me that she would think about it and; since she didn't know about the '_family secret_', I gave her the time for the wedding instead of the tournament.

"Do you know if he managed to pull any strings and get Piccolo to come down here?" I asked my husband quietly, and he shrugged in reply, "I don't know," his blue eyes met mine, "did you manage to get your grandmother to come to the wedding?"

"I don't know," I said with a sigh, "she hasn't called me back since I first talked to her, but she has all of the information in regards to the wedding," a pout formed on my face, "I hope she comes. I really want to meet her, and I think it'll make Mama happy."

"Hey," Trunks brushed a finger under my pouty bottom lip and pushed it up gently, "she'll come. I don't think anyone can resist your utter sweetness."

"_Udder_ sweetness?" I griped, feeling a mood swing coming on, "I know my boobs are huge, but you don't have to call them udders, Trunks." I knew he didn't say '_udder_' but the crazy pregnant woman inhabiting my body; oh _wait_ that's me, thought he did.

"Here, Panny, you want a cookie?" Trunks fished a cookie out of my cooler and waved it in front of my face, "if you stop throwing a fit, you can have the cookie."

"Do I look like a toddler to you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest… though my eyes continued to follow the rogue cookie in his hand, "I'll get my own cookie." I reached out to the cooler, but Trunks moved it away and shot me a look.

"I can't help my hormones; that's like telling this baby not to kick me in the bladder every fifteen minutes." I snapped, and then frowned at my stomach, "you punctual little brat." While Trunks' attention was diverted by the miracle that was gestation going on under my shirt, I snatched the cookie from him and stuffed it in my mouth, "Mmmm…."

My husband narrowed his crystal blue eyes at me, and I felt my own eyes flood with tears. Trunks instantly became apologetic, and I gave myself a mental pat on the back for working him like a well broken in piece of play-dough.

'_I heard that_.' Trunks' voice poked in my mind, and I gasped at him, '_Stop eavesdropping_.'

'_I can't help but eavesdrop, Pan-chan; that's how closely our minds are connected. It doesn't take much for me to read your thoughts… not to mention they were all over your face in the first place._'

'_I hate you…_'

'_I love you too, Panny_.'

Trunks kissed the top of my head and went to get back to work before Bra zapped him with her invisible laser eyebeams. I looked over at my sister in-law, hoping she'd seen him slacking, but she was too distracted with sucking my Uncle's face to notice.

_Ewwww_…

I shuddered and relaxed into my pillows, entertaining myself by watching Panda, Nora, and Amara flying around the VIP booth with streamers and confetti. _How about that_, I mused, _all of my kids can fly now... Darn it, now I'm sad again... they grew up so fast…_

Tears prickled at the backs of my eyelids and I sank deeper into my cushions, wondering where all the time went. I sighed and covered my eyes with one hand, trying to combat the tears. They fell anyway, and I continued to pout, licking my ice cream cone once more; it had started to melt while I was talking to Trunks.

"Are you alright, honey?" Marron made her way over to me, holding Kuri's little hand as the little one toddled along beside her on wobbly legs.

"Where'd all the time go, Maz?" I asked tearfully, "my babies are all grown up…"

"You've got one on the way, hun, and," she glanced across the mat at Bra and Goten, "if they keep acting like horny teenagers, they'll have another on the way soon."

I snorted with laughter, "I think Kina rekindled their flame a little _too_ brightly, if you ask me."

There was this phase that we saiyan females; just Bra and me, went through after giving birth. As soon as it was safe for us to have sex again, we'd be insatiably horny for the next three to five months, and nothing short of a saiyan proof condom and birth control could keep us from getting knocked up again. I didn't mind though. The '_after baby_' sex was _amazing_…

"Earth to Panny," Marron waved her hand in front of my face, "hey, you drifted off a bit there."

"Sorry, just… _thinking_." I sighed wearily, _now I'm horny; thanks so much, Marron_.

"You're wearing your turned on face wonderfully, by the way," The blonde smiled, "I thought you weren't allowed to have sex."

"I'm allowed to in moderation," I hissed, "and it's been a while since the last time. Trunks is scared he'll pop Bubble's amniotic sack, and I don't blame him, considering how big his-"

"I don't want to know the size of his dangly parts, thank you very much," Marron whined, "innocent ears right in front of you." Kuri giggled and latched onto her mother's leg.

"Well, fine, then. Why not leave her with her father so we can discuss the dangly parts of our significant others in peace?" I asked sweetly, and she rolled her eyes, "pregnancy has made you crazy and destroyed your filter, Panny."

"I try." I shrugged, "it makes for one compliant husband, that's for sure."

"Cheers to that." Marron waved, "I'm gonna go drop her off with Uub, and then we can gossip like the young mothers that we are."

"You do that. I've got a sparkling grape juice cocktail over here with your name on it. Get Bra over here, and we'll make it a threesome." I giggled and waved her along. The blonde nodded and made her way across the floor to her hubby and to grab a certain bluenette.

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket and, without looking at the number, answered the call, "Hello?"

"Is this Pan Briefs?"

_Oh_.

_Holy crap, my mother's mother just called back… what do I say?_

"_Oh_… oh, hi, Ms. Tenjō," I said a little too cheerfully, "are you going to be able to make the wedding?"

"Yes, I will. Can you tell me what your mother might like as a wedding present?" She asked sweetly, "I'm sorry about it, but I haven't been around her in so long."

"Don't tell her I told you, but she likes crystal glassware. Like wine glasses, champagne flutes, tumblers… you know those types of things? She doesn't drink much; she just likes to have them around because they look nice in a cupboard."

"Ah, I see." My maternal grandmother replied with a hint of cheer, "and what about your father?"

"Anything remotely nerdy," I said with a giggle, "but he'll appreciate anything that has to do with fighting."

"He's a fighter?"

"Yes ma'am; he is. I was trained by both of my parents; actually. Papa's a scholar at OSU." I told her; proud as punch of my Papa's accomplishments.

"Alright, I'll be at the wedding tomorrow. It'll be nice to meet you, Pan."

"You too, Ms. Tenjō… bye." We exchanged farewells, and I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket with a sigh.

"So?" Bra and Marron pulled up some chairs and retrieved their sparkling grape juice from my cooler, "how'd it go with Grandma?"

"Pretty well, considering that she's coming to the wedding." I said with a smile, giggling as my girls squealed and made themselves comfortable around my mound of cushions.

"The dresses made it in this morning," Bra gushed, "and you are gonna _love_ yours, Pan-chan. I know that niichan likes your arms, so I might have made your sleeves sheer," she grinned, "they're quarter sleeve, peasant style."

"Interesting," I mused, "in that case, I'll endure the dress in semi-pleased silence just for my hubbie's enjoyment. I know he'll appreciate the arm action, and I applaud your efforts to make me feel like anything other than a fat blob."

"Aww, Panny, thank-"

"Even though I still am a fat blob."

"…"

Bra's mouth fell open, and Marron sighed at me, "that's the hormones talking. You're glowing, Panny."

"Sure… glowing with my ugly fatness."

"_Pan_." Bra hit my arm, "stop with all the negativity. There's a wedding tomorrow, and this depressed streak of your better be done by then."

"She has whiplash mood swings, so you never know." My husband volunteered as he took a bottle of cold water out of my cooler, "and you're not fat; you're with child."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and pouted, "whatever you say."

They all started to laugh at my pouting, and I ground my teeth in irritation.

_Who did I piss off so badly in order to get stuck with these crazy people? Oh well, might as well deal with it; have been for my entire life._

I felt an urgency down below and grabbed Trunks' arm as he prepared to leave, "I have to pee; help me up." He nodded and pulled me up, following me as I waddled over to the bathrooms, praying to Dende that I wouldn't pee on myself. Now _that_ would suck.

* * *

**Dry ending, oh well, I wanted to get this out of the way so I could jump straight into the tournament next chapter; as well as the wedding, and—hopefully—the birth of Pan and Trunks' fourth child. We shall see how this all pans out. Hope you enjoyed the mild hilarity.**


	20. Forever and Almost Always

**At long last, the mini tournament and wedding chapter. What drama can we stir up here, what with Videl's mother being present, and Pan nearing the end of her third trimester? We shall see… *rubs hands together evilly***

**The plan is for Pan to have her baby by the end of this chapter; or the beginning of the next, but it might not happen in the way that you think it will. In other words, some pretty heavy peril is headed your way, dear readers!**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

"Trunks…" Pan whispered in her sleep, "you know it tickles when you touch me there…" I stifled a chuckle and ran my hand down her back, "Panny, it's time to get up. We need to be at the arena by five."

I know it seems like I must have a death wish; waking my heavily pregnant, _hormonal_ wife up at 3:50 in the morning, but my baby sister would have our heads if we didn't make it on time. I'd have to endure the punishment for the sake of the wrath that my sister would unleash on us.

"No… Lemme sleep…" Pan whined, and then groaned, "Damn brat; get off my bladder." She sat up and rubbed at her eyes with her little fists, "I have to pee. Help me get out of here before I wet the bed."

I rolled out of bed and made my way over to her side and helped her up. She kissed me under my jaw and waddled out of the room at a; for pregnant women, breakneck speed. As she shut the door behind her, I grabbed the 'Bra-approved' outfit that my sister had selected for the tournament; some of Pan's comfort fit underwear, and knocked on the door, "Panny?"

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to pee!"

"Alright, alright, well I have your clothes here so you can take a shower." I examined the pale red, long sleeved tunic, the dark blue leggings; since she refused to wear maternity jeans, curiously. There were a scant few gold beads sewn into the neckline, and down the sleeves of her tunic.

The door opened a peep and her hand reached out, "give me my clothes, please." I smiled and placed the clothes in her hands. Pan pulled them back in and peeked out, "aren't you going to join me?"

"Pan," I warned, "the doctor said-"

"I know what he said!" she yelled, "but who the hell said that I wanted you to shower with me so we could have sexy time? What; do I look like I'm in Heat to you? What's the problem with just showering together?" Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously, "oh… you think I'm fat, don't you? That's what this is-"

"Panny, you're not fat," I cut in, exasperated, "you're glowing with impending motherhood. You look beautiful."

"Then why won't you shower with me?"

"I'm trying to avoid temptation, Pan-chan," I sighed, "kami, woman; I can't even walk straight, you're so beautiful."

"You do walk straight, though." She took a step out of the bathroom, and I smiled, "I have to hide it; otherwise people might start to think that I'm perpetually drunk or something."

Pan giggled and grabbed my hand, "come shower with me. We don't have to have sex… but we can do other things, wait," she cut me off as I started to interrupt, "I am _horny_, Trunks, and that doesn't mix well with the hormones running rampant in my body. Either you do something about it, or," she started to sniffle, and her eyes sparkle with tears, "you can let me suffer. _Please_, baby, I need some kind of relief."

My resolve was weakening, and she knew it. I groaned and went to the closet to grab one of my gi's, some underwear and other necessities, and made my way into the bathroom with her. Pan giggled and kissed my cheek, "thank you for seeing things my way." I growled softly and started the shower up.

*after the shower*

I gently guided Pan's socked foot into the ankle boot and pulled it on, gently tickling the back of her calves as I did so. She kept giggling and squirming away from me, and I kissed the side of her leg before grabbing the other one and putting her boot on for her. She ran her hands through my hair and sighed happily, "how'd I get such a wonderful, sweet, mostly flawless husband?"

"By being yourself," I replied, kissing the palm of her hand, "and showing me that I didn't have to be a partying playboy to be happy, and that there were other forms of happiness that were healthier and better than that."

"You showed me that there was life outside of the bottle," I kissed her palm again, "and I didn't need to drink and have one night stands to be happy."

"You showed me," she began with a soft blush, "that I didn't need to be extraordinarily beautiful to attract a man's attentions. I remember when I was in high school; all I wanted was to be asked out all the time like Marron and Bra instead of being the floor mat that the guys gave their numbers to for them. If I was asked out," a morose sigh escaped her, "it was usually to get in good with Grampa Satan."

"It's not like I wanted to date them," she amended, "I just wanted to be able to say that I was pretty enough to be asked out. They never really noticed me until you started coming up to the school to eat lunch with me, and; even then, it was for favors from you, or just because they wanted to prove that the girls at the school were theirs to hit and quit. You showed me how to find my inner beauty, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Your love is more than enough," I whispered, "and why are we getting into such heavy stuff in the morning?"

"I don't know," she placed her feet on the floor and grabbed my shoulders, trying to pull herself up, "but I _do_ know that you need to stand up so I can get off of this bed."

I stood up and pulled Pan up to her feet, "be careful on the stairs," and went to the closet to grab a light coat for her. Even though it was mid-September, it was already getting pretty chilly out, and I knew her immune system didn't work the way it used to.

Pan giggled as I placed the dark blue pea coat in her arms, along with a cream colored scarf that matched the soles of her little black boots, "you worry too much."

"The flu debacle was enough for me to realize," I kissed her cheek, "that I don't like it when you're sick. I prefer a healthy, happy wife, and you're neither when you're sick."

"Alright," she took a pair of knit cream colored fingerless gloves out of her dresser drawer and tucked them into the pocket of her coat before waddling out of the room. I followed behind her with a hand on her back, "where are the kids?"

To our surprise, Nora had gotten both Panda and Toran out of bed; with teeth and hair brushed, and dressed in their little fighting gi's for the tournament. Nora was wearing a red gi with an orange obi and undershirt with red wrist bands and martial art shoes. Toran was wearing my old green gi from when I was a child, and Panda was wearing the red and orange gi that Pan wore in her first Boudokai; which was also Goku's old gi from his time in the Turtle School.

"I love that she's wearing it and all," Pan whispered in my ear, "but it's clashing with her hair. If her aunt was here, she'd have a fit."

"Well, we'll just let Bra have a fit, then." I replied, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm pregnant with a child with saiyan blood in its veins, and you ask me if I am _hungry_," Pan deadpanned, looking up at me, "did you hit your head falling down a ravine or something?"

"Sorry, Pan-chan," I kissed her forehead, "I'll whip up some waffles for you and the kids, and then we can head over to the arena."

"Hold that thought," Pan muttered, "we need to grab our wedding clothes and stuff. I'll capsulate everyone's stuff separately so we'll know what's what when it's time to get ready."

Pan meandered over to the drawer reserved for capsules and fished out five general sized capsules with different colored stripes on them. The orange one was hers; of course, the light blue one was mine, the black one was Toran's, the lavender one was Panda's, and the dark purple one was Nora's. Pan pocketed the capsules and went back up the stairs to get everyone's stuff together.

"Aniol," I called out to my oldest daughter, "go upstairs and help your mother get all the wedding stuff together while I start on breakfast."

"Okay, Papa. Come on, Ash!" Nora skipped up the stairs with her precious Asher trailing behind her, meowing for her own breakfast. I'd have to put something in her bowl once I got the waffles underway. I looked at my two youngest kids and smiled, "why don't you two go in the playroom and turn on some cartoons?"

"Yay!" Panda squealed, racing down the hall to the playroom. Toran pushed his glasses back up on his nose and followed her into the room at a walking pace. I could hear Panda complaining about how slow he was going and chuckled to myself as I started mixing the waffle mix together and heating up the griddle.

*a little later*

It was around four forty by the time everyone had eaten and gotten completely dressed. Pan had all the capsules in her bag; all ready for the flight over to the arena. The kids put all the dishes in the dishwasher and Nora finally fed her poor kitty. Asher was more than grateful to finally eat something.

**(A/N: If you want an idea of how I picture Asher, go to Youtube and search 'Ragdoll Cat Maddie up close and personal' posted by steiff1001, but for her **_**coloring**_**, look up 'Ragdoll Cat Trigg up close and personal' by the same user. Asher's a Blue Lynx Mitted Ragdoll Cat.)**

"Alright, Baby Momma," I teased, wrapping my arms around my wife, "ready to fly on Trunks Vegeta Briefs airlines?"

"Duh." Pan finished turning all the lights off and motioned towards the alarm, "put Asher in her cage and set the alarm. I'll get the kids outside." She rubbed her stomach and grabbed her coat and began struggling into it. I grabbed the back of the coat and held it open for her, "come on, Panny."

Pan blushed and slid into the coat and pulled out her gloves to put them on. I looped her scarf around her neck and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right out, love." She smiled and waddled out of the front door, leaving me to fetch the cat.

"Asher?"

"_Mrow_…" The furry creature came out from under the kitchen table and rubbed herself against my leg before looking up at me with imploring blue eyes. _You never take me anywhere_; those eyes said.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, but if you want to blame someone, blame your mom," Nora referred to me and Pan as Asher's '_parents_', "we'll be back tonight."

Asher made a plaintive noise and padded into her cage before sinking gracefully onto her bed, staring at me with those blue eyes. She then proceeded to start grooming herself, and I shut the cage door and locked it before setting the alarm and leaving the house.

Pan waddled over to me as soon as I locked the door and wrapped her arms around my neck, "come on; let's get a move on, babe. We're going to be late." I scooped her up in my arms and started flying, motioning for the kids to follow my lead. I could feel the baby thumping away against my stomach as we flew through the skies, headed for the island where the Tenkaichi Boudokai was always held.

"You know," Pan mused, "I hope my grandmother doesn't find it weird that the wedding is out here on this island."

"She knows her daughter trained in martial arts," I replied, "maybe she'll understand."

"I hope so," my wife laid her head against my neck; "otherwise it's going to be tough to explain."

*on the island*

When we reached the island, my sister was waiting at the front gate of the arena with a smile on her face. My littlest niece, Kina, was bumbling around her legs, her blue eyes shining brightly. Nora, Panda, and Toran immediately broke off from us to go find their cousins and friends.

"I've got two rooms set up for changing when it's time for the wedding, so drop your clothes off there. I already put Videl and Chichi's dresses in there, and they don't know a thing." The bluenette grinned mischievously, "please deposit the sexy baby momma in the VIP booth and head to the warm up room; I believe my husband and Uub are waiting for you."

Pan flushed, "Bra…"

"Why are you all bundled up?" my sister asked, "it's not that cool out; not to me, but it might be to Maz or Mom."

"My immune system isn't working properly; hasn't been since I had the twins," Pan replied, "my husband doesn't like it when I'm sick because it worries him, so I'm just easing his worry," she patted her stomach, "kami knows we have enough to worry about with this one."

"How's the placenta praevia going?"

"It progressed to stage IV," my wife furrowed up her nose, "but Doctor Brenham said I'm good to be on my feet for the day; just go back to resting as soon as this thing is over."

"Okay, well, for the sake of my littlest niece or nephew," Bra placed a hand on Pan's stomach, "I'm gonna need you to have a seat as much as possible today. I brought you this great ergonomic chair for pregnant women; works wonders on a sore back. As a matter of fact, I…"

As my sister continued to gush about the qualities of the preggo-chair, she began leading the way to the VIP booth, where said chair was located. Pan was content to rest in my arms, offering half-hearted noises every few seconds to make sure Bra thought she was actually listening. I could tell by the look on her face that she was still tired, and I'd brought a few blankets and some pillows for her in an extra capsule that I'd slip to Marron or Videl.

When we reached the stairs to the booth, my mother and Chichi were standing there, gossiping about old lady stuff; as usual, and I tapped my mom on the shoulder and passed her the capsule, "there are some blankets and pillows in there for Pan. I know she's still sleepy, but she probably won't admit it if one of you ask her later."

I'd expected to get punched in the chest or; worse, the throat for worrying over her, but Pan remained quiet, and I soon realized that she'd fallen asleep in my arms, probably lulled by my sister's ongoing conversation.

"The chair's a recliner; she can sleep in it just fine." Marron emerged from the booth, "come set her down."

The chair was already reclined; set next to another recliner, where Videl sat, dozing lightly. Videl probably passed the dislike of early morning rising on to her daughter. Gohan; who was on his way out, kissed her on the forehead and turned to face us, smiling, "you too?"

"Yup," I rolled my eyes, "she's turned into quite the late riser."

Pan grumbled in her sleep and I quickly laid her on the chair. Marron threw a blanket over her and tucked a pillow behind her head, "we'll watch her, Trunks; don't look so worried."

"I'm not worried!" I retorted, frowning at her, "not much…"

"Move along, big brother. The locker room is calling your name." Bra waved us along, and Pan stirred slightly, "Huh…"

"Go back to sleep, Pan-chan," I kissed her on the lips, "I'll be back in a bit." She nodded sleepily and laid her head back on the pillow, out like a light. I brushed a hair out of her face and made my way back down the stairs.

*later* **Pan's POV**

"Rise and shine, sexy baby momma!"

_That voice_; I groaned and burrowed my face into the pillow under my head, _maybe if I ignore her, she'll go-_

"Pan, _wake_ up! The tournament's about to start!"

_Away… dammit…_ I opened my eyes blearily and looked up into the face of my sister in-law, "why can't you just leave me alone and let me sleep in peace? I had to get out of bed at 3 something in the morning, and my body is _not_ happy about it."

"Bra's she's eight months pregnant," Mama reprimanded, "she needs to conserve her energy for the birth."

"Trunks didn't want her to miss the drawing; she's been asleep for two hours. You'll live, right Pan?" she looked at me with imploring blue eyes, and I shook my head, "oh no, I don't think I'll last."

"Well, you missed your dad seeing Piccolo for one," Mama murmured, "the kids are going to do a three way tournament. Nora, Geta, and Amara will fight each other, and Toran, Panda, and Brielle will fight each other."

I snorted, "Geta's going to get tag teamed by the girls then. Bri might want to watch the twins; they work well in tandem."

"Who said my kids were going to lose?" Bra snapped, and I grinned, "Toran and Panda have been tag teaming since they could walk, and they came out of the womb as super saiyans. Nora reached the first level by her third birthday and she's already mastered the form. I guess it helps to have a super saiyan prodigy as her father."

"Goten became a super saiyan when he was younger than Trunks," my sister in-law snipped, "so my kids have the better chance of winning."

"I don't know, Blue; we can't forget the Majuubi progeny, either. I did help Amara get her training started, and Nora was her primary sparring partner."

"Mmhm," Marron nodded, "Mara's going to be a tough opponent."

"We shall see." Bra said cryptically as she left the room, and I smiled at Marron, "Geta's a super saiyan, but he can't hold the form as well as Nora. Bri hasn't reached it yet."

**(A/N: Ages; Geta: 8, Amara: 7, Nora: 7, Brielle: 6, Toran and Nora: 5, Kina: 1, Kuri: 1. While Bra and Goten have the most concentration of saiyan blood; their kids are demi saiyans like them, it seems to me that Pan and Trunks' kids would be stronger. Gohan is passing down his full potential, Pan had some hidden potential when she was younger, and Trunks punches in at a SSJ2. Both sets of kids have Goku and Vegeta's blood running through their veins, so you never know.)**

"May the best kid win." Marron smiled and walked over to the window to watch the proceedings. I stood up and waddled over to the window to watch as well. My mother pushed up a chair for me; one that was high enough for me to see over the ledge. I plopped in the chair and leaned my elbows against the ledge, searching for my kids and my husband.

I spotted my lavender haired hunk standing with my father, uncle, Grampa, Uub, Piccolo, and Vegeta, conversing quietly as the kids flew in high speed circles around the arena. Well, the _other_ kids were.

My eldest was calmly working through a slow kata; getting herself warmed up for the match ahead. She now wore a long sleeved black spandex top under her orange undershirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her long dark violet locks were pulled back in a neat, firm braid, pinned down meticulously to keep it from coming a loose during the fight.

Panda and Toran were stretching near their big sister, but they seemed to be holding their own conversation with each other, rather than focusing on the fight ahead. Nora finished her warm up katas and went to fly with the other kids, which was a good thing. I'd taught her that it was best to spend the time before the fight doing something fun, rather than warming up all the way up to that point. The twins followed her lead, and I spent some time watching, wondering when the tournament would start.

I spotted Dende making his way to the center of the fighting platform and watched as the kids went to land in front of him, anxiously waiting for the first fight. Dende would be officiating; for both the tournament and the wedding, and I sincerely hoped that my maternal grandmother wouldn't freak out too much over the green skinned men; Piccolo and Dende, or the ebony skinned genie; Mister Popo.

"Alright, we're going to start off with you younger kids. Here are the rules; no going super saiyan," as he said this, the green skinned kami shot Trunks and Goten meaningful looks, "and; if you do it on accident, you have five seconds to power down before you're disqualified. Keep the ki blasts as small as possible, and try not to draw too much blood. No punches to the neck or personal areas, no removing glasses, and no tail pulling whatsoever. Are we clear?"

"Kami, I forgot the kids had their tails still," I told Mama softly, "I can't believe I forgot about that."

I was pretty sure Papa, Grampa, and Vegeta had helped the kids to train their tails so that the pulling wouldn't affect them; they wouldn't forget a weakness that important after all.

"I'm sure their tails are trained, Panny."

Nora, Geta, Mara, and Dende moved off of the platform, leaving the three chibis on it. All three of them moved to their preferred place and shifted into their stances. I flinched as the twins shared a subtle glance, and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

The twins working in tandem was like Trunks and Goten's fusion bond… only on a much higher level of intensity. Their time together in the womb had created a bond between them that couldn't be duplicated by anything; even fusion. The only way to understand it was to be a twin yourself.

My mother made the same conclusion as I, "Poor Bri…" I nodded blankly, my focus solely on the impending fight. The bell clanged once, and the three children phased out of sight. The baby started kicking with a vengeance, and I wondered if it could sense the ki that the chibis were putting out.

_Most likely_, I mused, _it honestly wouldn't surprise me_. I placed a hand on my belly and made slow, circular motions to soothe them, _calm down_-

A noise like thunder erupted in the air above the arena, the baby started kicking harder, and I had to lean back in my chair. _Kami, this kid can kick_…

Trunks appeared beside me and placed a hand on my stomach with a smile, but I was too busy watching my babies fight to listen to him.

The twin's strategy was _flawless_. Seamlessly, the two of them attacked from two different angles, either taking turns or attacking as one. Poor Bri didn't stand a chance.

Panda's foot buried itself in Bri's abdomen, and Toran came over the top with a double fisted hammer to her back, sending her spiraling back down to the platform. The twins phased back down to meet her, and Panda roundhouse kicked her in the face. I heard a faint crunch, and knew that my baby had just broken Bri's nose. Bra was _not_ going to be happy about this; even though Bri was a very tough six year-old.

The three chibis landed back on the platform, sporting all sorts of markings. Panda had a cut on the side of her face, and a bruise forming at her right temple, Toran had a burgeoning black eyes and a scratched chin, and Bri had her broken nose and a busted lip.

The three of them squared off once more, and then Bri lunged at Toran with a sharp kiai, her fist dashing across his jaw. He caught her fist before she could pull it back, pivoted around, and slammed the heel of his boot into her lower chest; a straight shot to the diaphragm. She coughed and reeled back, and Panda swept her feet from under her and slammed her palm into her cousin's chest with enough force to send her flying off of the platform with a soft thud.

"Sorry, Bri," she called apologetically, "but I really wanted to fight To-chan one-on-one." Brielle shook her head and grinned, hardly phased by her loss, "beat him for the girls!" Across the platform, both Nora and Amara gave cheers of their own, and Geta rolled his eyes at their antics.

The twins turned to Dende, "is it okay if we go super now? We'll be careful; we promise."

"Come on, Dende, it's just them two. We'll keep them from damaging too much stuff around here." My father rationed, "bend the rules for them a bit."

"Alright," the green skinned kami nodded, "you can go super."

"Yay!" Panda squealed, and then easily transformed into her '_base_' state. Seriously, it was easier for the two of them to stay in super than it was for them to be in their base form. Toran followed her lead, and my jaw dropped as every ounce of playfulness left their faces and eyes.

_Holy crap, my kids just did the 'Grampa Phenomenon.'_

Vegeta referred to the serious state my Grampa would go into during a spar; only to become his playful self soon after it was over, as the '_Kakarot Phenomenon_'. It was clearly an inherited trait, because I'd seen it in Papa and Uncle Goten, and Trunks said he saw it in me from time to time. It was no wonder that I'd passed it on to the kids.

Two sets of jade eyes narrowed at one another as the two chibis slipped into a slightly more complicated stance. I recognized it as a mixture of my own fighting style and Trunks' style. I smiled as they began to circle one, anxious to see who would come out on top.

Without warning, the two of them vanished from sight, and I cursed myself for not having enough ki to be able to follow them as they moved. I could only see brief flashes and shockwaves, and hear the thunderous claps as their fists, elbows, knees, and booted feet collided at the speed of light.

"Who's winning?" I asked my husband curiously, "I can't see the fight."

"Panda's got the upper hand, but not by much," Trunks replied blankly, his eyes focused on the nearly untraceable fight above, "Toran's starting to overpower her; it's still anyone's fight."

Trunks continued to give me play-by-play reports until my little super saiyan daughter sent her brother crashing headfirst into the grass alongside the platform with a flourish, and landed on said platform, grinning happily. Toran sat up and scowled at his twin, "next time, Panda-chan."

"Sorry, niichan!" She waved innocently as Dende placed a small gold medal around her neck and placed two gift cards in her hands. I frowned, "what are those for?"

"Those," my husband whispered with a grimace, "are unlimited gifts cards for Masaki's Toy Haven, and Tura's Confection Palace. In other words… the dentist bill is going to be _sky high_."

"Oh kami…"

During the older kids match, the start was just as I expected. Mara and Nora caught Geta by surprise and eliminated him in one fell swoop.

Nora used a similar trick to the one Panda had used to knock Bri out of the match, but instead of a palm to the chest, she did a clean backflip and caught her cousin in the chin with her foot. Before he could get his wits about him to start flying to stay in the ring, Mara phased above him and brought both of her fists down on his back, sending him hurtling down into the grass.

The girls' eyes met, and they narrowed unperceptively before they both phased out, trading quick, lethal blows. Trunks nudged me, "you trained those girls _too_ well."

"Girls rule, boys drool," I replied coyly, "isn't that right, Maz?"

"But of course," my blonde friend replied, "if Pan was in the tournament with you men, she'd thrash all of you."

"I don't know about that one, Maz," Trunks snickered, "she's been slacking for quite a while."

"When I'm not dragging your brat around, we'll have a spar, and then we'll _really_ be able to see who's been putting in work, and I assure you; it's not the person that's _not_ me."

"Oh, you're on, Baby Mama." Trunks brushed a hand over my hair and peered up at the fight, "Mara's really holding her own, and Nora's powered up as high as she can go without going super."

"I trained both of them, hun," I snickered, "the rest is that Majuubi blood in her."

"You know; all this fighting their doing, trying to win those gift cards is unnecessary," Mama pointed out with a laugh, "Bra said she was going to give all of the kids the gift cards."

I saw a flash of yellow light as a ki blast exploded against someone, and watched as Mara landed on the platform, brushing away the charred bits of her gi. Nora landed in front of her, looking; for the most part, unscathed.

"You know," I whispered to my husband, "I think I trained Nora a little _too_ well. She's pulling out all the stops today."

"She's like you, Panny," Trunks chuckled, "she wants to win everything." I snorted, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a winner."

The girls were circling slowly, eyeing each other's weaknesses. Mara was favoring her left leg, and; by the way her arms were out instead of against her sides suggested that her ribs were sore. Nora kept wincing every time she took a step with her right foot; though I was sure Mara wouldn't have noticed that, and her right hand was subtly pressed against her abdomen; probably a sore tummy or a bruised muscle.

Mara lunged at Nora quickly, but Nora twisted her body at the last second, avoiding the lunge, and slammed her foot down on Mara's back, sending the girl tumbling onto the mat. She rolled back onto her feet, wiping the blood from her scratched chin away errantly. My seven year old watched her with a seemingly bored expression and then; as Mara feinted to the right, came at her from her own right and struck with a quick succession of jabs, accompanied by a few lethal kicks.

Mara wasn't done just yet; even though I could see that she was feeling that last combo, and got her feet back under her before trying an aerial kick that was far too slow for Nora not to avoid. She did manage to clip her shoulder as Nora evaded her, and continued to put her on defense as she struck over and over. Nora caught both of her fists and used the momentum behind her charge to hurl the older girl over her head and off of the platform.

Before she hit the ground, Mara flung a blue ki blast at Nora's back, and I flinched as it connected with a small explosion that knocked Nora to her knees, still on the platform. Mara landed on the ground and sat there calmly. Nora was going to have a nasty burn on her back, and I could see her fighting off tears as the pain started to chase off the adrenaline in her system.

Dende looped the medal over her head and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could heal her wounds. The kids lined up, waiting for him to heal them all. I giggled and tugged on Trunks, "we have some seriously bad ass kids."

"You're telling me." Nora floated over the ledge of the window and plopped on my lap. I laughed and kissed her forehead, "are you happy, Aniol?"

"Yeah," she nodded against my chest, "but I'm sleepy, too."

"Let's get you showered and dressed in your other set of clothes, then." Mama plucked her from my arms with a stern look at me, "you rest, missy, I'll get her and Panda cleaned up." I passed her the capsule with comfy clothing in it for the kids, "their clothes are in there."

Mama pocketed the capsule and collected Panda before leaving to clean them up in the portable shower house that Bra had built for the occasion. I watched them go with a smile and peeked over the window ledge, "who's fighting first?"

"Your dad and Goten," Trunks said with a snort, "Goten's going to get thrashed!" He yelled the second part so Goten would hear, and I giggled as my uncle shot him a venomous look.

"Who are you fighting?" I asked curiously, and he frowned, "whoever wins between Goku and Piccolo." I flinched, "you poor guy."

"We're going to fight where the Cell Games were at so we don't demolish the arena. I'll see you when I get back." We shared a quick kiss, and I watched as all the contenders of the adult division, and Dende, made their way to the Cell Games site before moving back to the ergonomic recliner to get some more shut eye.

_3:50 in the morning… never again…_

**(A/N: The adults tournament is as follows: Goten and Gohan, Vegeta and Uub, Goku and Piccolo. The winner of Goku and Piccolo's match will fight Trunks in the second round.)**

**Trunks' POV**

The rest of us stood back, waiting as Gohan and Goten began to space themselves out, keeping their eyes on one another as they did so.

"I'm sorry, little brother." Gohan said with a slight smirk as he lowered into his stance and braced himself.

Goten frowned, dropping into his own stance, "sorry? For what?" He looked dreadfully confused, and I bit back a snicker as Dad spoke up.

"You foolish airheaded buffoon," Dad snapped, "The spawn is apologizing in advance for kicking your ridiculously weak ass." Uub and I started laughing, and Goten shot us a glare, "shut up."

Dende started to signal the start of the match, but paused as two small golden missiles came in for a quick landing. Toran and Geta rushed over to us; the former waving two vaguely familiar gifts cards around in his hand.

"Hey, champ, what've you got there?" I knelt down to his level and ruffled his dark mauve locks. The color had begun to shift from Pan's to mine; leaving my wife wondering if she would ever have a child that kept her coloring.

"I won some gift cards, Papa," the tyke gushed, "for the candy store and the toy store! Auntie Bra said they'll never run out, so I can always go back and get more candy and toys!"

A shudder ran through my father's frame as Geta gave him a similar explanation; as his father was about to start his fight, "what the hell was your sister thinking when she thought of this foolishness. Does she wish to see us all _die_ before our time?"

"I'm pretty sure mom was in on it too, Dad."

"Figures; that damn woman is always finding ways to drive me up a wall."

*later*

The tournament was a bust. Gohan ended up winning; big shocker, much to the irritation of my father and Goten. This resulted in a small free-for-all on the flight back to the arena, during which we all got thrashed by either Gohan or Goku.

When we landed on the platform, looking like utter crap, my sister and Marron were there to pass around senzu beans, and to send us off to eat in the mess hall. I remembered the weddings as us guys began making our way to get something to eat and I pulled on my sister's arm, "where's Panny?"

"I'm about to wake her so she can eat and then take a shower and get into her dress." Bra replied, and then nudged my cheek playfully, "I'll watch out for her, niichan; don't be such a worry wart."

"Fine," I kissed her on the forehead, "I'll hold you to that."

**Pan's POV** *just a little bit later*

Bra and my mother held onto my arms as we made our way to the mess hall; Marron was following behind us carrying the ergonomic chair for me, and I sighed, "do you have to treat me like a little old lady crossing the road?"

"I promised Trunks that I would watch out for you," my sister in-law replied, "Sisterly promises can't be broken, you know."

"I wouldn't know; I don't have a sibling." I retorted, and my mother pinched my arm, "with good reason; one of you is enough to keep tabs on."

We made it to the mess hall, and Marron set up the chair at a table… and it took a military operation to get me settled down on the chair. Whereas, I could've sat down on my own, my mother and friends insisted on giving me a helping hand.

"Ugh…" I massaged my temples with my thumb and forefinger, and then smiled as Panda and Toran laid few plates; loaded down with food, on the table, "thanks, sweeties." The two of them blushed and hurried back to the line to get their own food. My husband took the seat next to mine and laid a hand on my stomach.

"How's he doing?" I shrugged, "kicking the ever-loving crap out of me. He's been sucking up all my energy this past week; I'm barely staying awake right now."

"That usually means that it's getting close to the time for the grand entrance."

"Grand entrance my-" I cut myself off as Nora took the seat on my other side and began eating, listening avidly; albeit tiredly, to the kids gushing about the mini tournament and what they were going to buy with their gift cards.

Half way through my fourth plate, I couldn't finish eating; what with all the yawns that kept escaping and my eyes started drooping. I could feel my husband watching me from the corner of his eyes, and the second time my head started falling towards my plate, he caught me and pulled the fork from my hand.

"That's enough of that, Panny," Trunks kissed my forehead and waved Bra over, "I don't think you'll be able to participate in the wedding like this."

"What's up?" my sister in-law asked softly.

"Pan's hit that eight month drain; you know when the baby turns into a major energy leech and she's not handling as well as she did before." My husband replied, "And I think it's because of her getting so sick after the twins were born."

"I can't miss the wedding," I told him quietly, "it's my parents' anniversary."

"I know, Princess, but you're so tired." He brushed a hair out of my face and looked up at Bra, "it's only ten; the wedding's not till four. Maybe she can get some sleep until then."

"That should work. She can sleep in the sky van." My sister in-law offered, and I yawned, leaning my head against Trunks' shoulder, "I'm sick of being sleepy," and glanced down at my stomach, "if you keep it up, I'm going to sleep my life away."

"We can't have that, honey," Trunks scooped me up, "come on, let's go."

I laid my head in the crook of his neck as he settled into his smooth stride, "Mmmm, you smell good." A purr vibrated through his chest, "I smell like sweat and musk."

"How'd the tournament pan out?"

"Your father won the whole thing, and; when your uncle tried to jump him, beat us all in a free-for-all, and still managed to win with grace." Trunks snorted and kissed my temple, "are you proud of me for losing?"

"So proud." I replied with a giggle, "I'm just filled with pride in you."

"Oh, hush, you." My husband whispered as we entered the sky bus and laid me on the full sized bed in the back, "now get some sleep."

"Stay with me…" I yawned and patted the bed in a welcoming gesture, "please; you know I don't like sleeping alone."

"Fine, Princess." Trunks wormed himself in between me and the wall and laid down with an arm thrown over my hip, "now sleep."

I was already asleep.

**Trunks' POV**

I could feel it when Pan went to sleep; her entire body relaxed and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. I placed my hand on her stomach and sighed, "you're gonna have to give some of that energy back, little man. You're draining your mom, and she really needs the energy for the wedding."

A small kick met my hand, and I snorted, "I know, you need it to finish developing, but she needs it to handle carrying you for this last little stretch of time, so you're gonna have to find a balance here." I felt another little nudge and smiled, "yeah, I know it sucks, but mom's not as resilient as she used to be. A little bout of sickness saw through to that, so take it easy on her."

The repeated nudging tapered off and Pan started to snore softly. I could feel my own eye lids dropping and laid my head on the edge of the pillow. The tournament had tired me out a bit more than I thought it would. Pan snuggled back into me; making my mind up, and I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face in her dark curls as sleep claimed me.

**No POV** *four hours later*

"Videl, Chichi; there's something we need to show you." Bra stepped forward, smiling gently, "if you ladies could come with us." Videl and Chichi shared a look and followed Bra, Marron, Bulma, and Eighteen from the room.

"Well," Bra began nervously as they made their way down the hall, "we know you guys' anniversaries are around this time, and we really wanted to do something special for you."

"Special how?" Chichi asked curiously, and Videl furrowed her brow, "yes; special how?"

"The tournament was the part of the gift meant for the guys, but for you ladies," Marron grinned, "Pan, Bra, and I thought of something really good."

They reached the door to the portable women's changing room, and Bra smiled before opening the door and sweeping her arm in a welcoming gesture, "how do you feel about renewing your vows in a place that's special to the both of you?"

Videl and Chichi breathed a shocked gasp and peered into the room. Two pristine white gowns were arranged on mannequins, both very different in design and style. Several garment bags hung on racks at the back of the room, and two platforms were set up for when the brides were putting on their dresses.

"Bra… this is amazing," Chichi gushed, running her hands over her gown, "but I could've worn my old gown-"

"Nonsense," Bra shook her head, "renewing your vows requires a new dress… that," she blushed, "and the sleeves on Videl's old dress scared me."

"Oh, hush, you," Videl rolled her eyes as she took in her own gown, "I just picked a dress to get it over with."

"What do you think, Mama?" Pan waddled into the room with Trunks' help, "I'm sorry; we just woke up from a much needed nap."

"That's fine, and I love the dress." Videl smiled at her daughter. Trunks settled the pregnant quarter saiyan down on one of the plush seats and smiled at his sister, "I came to get the tuxes. Which rack, oh mighty wedding coordinator?"

"This one," Bra pulled a rack away from the far wall and wheeled it over to him, "there is no food or drinks allowed in the dressing room whatsoever. I don't care if _Daddy's_ eating; there are _no_ exceptions. I don't have time to order a spare tuxedo."

"Fine, fine," Trunks waved his hands in surrender, "you wedding Nazi; good kami." He paused to kiss Pan on her cheek, and then left the womenfolk to get ready for the wedding.

*****elsewhere*****

An average height, well-built woman stood in front of a mirror, fidgeting in a cream colored cocktail dress, brushing her fingers through her silver streaked auburn curls. The dress was very elegant, with trace amounts of beadwork and embroidery here and there, and hit at about mid to lower thigh. The sleeves were sheer lace and fit tightly to her toned arms. The dress itself was a mock strapless, with a sweetheart neckline made from lace and a slight collar around her neck.

The woman fastened a thin yellow gold necklace around her neck, complete with a small diamond pendant hanging down to swing in the neckline of her dress. She selected a pair a small diamond studs and put them in her ears before searching around for her shoes. She went with a pair of cream colored pumps with a strap across her foot with a small lace bow embellishment on the side.

Once her shoes were on, Pandia Tenjō; once Satan, grabbed a black silk clutch and tucked her phone, keys, and lip gloss into it before heading out the door. She reached into the glass bowl in the foyer and grabbed the capsule with her car in it, and two presents; wrapped in white, silver and gold paper with gold bow, and headed outside to uncapsulate her car and get a move on. She had an hour until the start of her daughter's wedding vow renewal, and she wasn't going to miss it. Not like she missed the other important milestones in her life.

*on the island* **Pan's POV**

I stood in front of a mirror, fidgeting in my gown endlessly as Mama tied the periwinkle sash in a neat bow. The top region of the dress; which was an empire waist, was black with a few _large_ periwinkle flowers decorating it. The neckline was a sweetheart, hinting at my pregnancy-induced ample cleavage, and the sleeves were sheer; as sheer as you can get with black, showcasing my toned arms.

The skirt flowed over my round belly and waved around the tops of my calves. The top part started off black, and then tapered into a softer blue at the hemline. My poor, swollen feet were incased in a pair of blue silk flats with a black strap across my foot.

"Panny, if you don't stop fidgeting, I will hurt you." My mother snapped, pulling the bow tautly, "there. I think the dress is lovely."

"I look like a color pattern confused orca," I said with a pout, "I'm _fat_." The stupid tears started burning at the backs of my eyelids, and she frowned at me, "I think I liked you better when you were halfway asleep earlier."

"Oh, shut up," I huffed jokingly, heading towards the door, "I'm going to find my husband." My mother waved me along, "don't forget to come back so Bra can do your makeup."

"In that case, don't expect to see me at the wedding." I joked, closing the door behind me as Mama began to laugh. Looking around, I began waddling towards the entrance to the arena, searching for my mystery guest. As I approached the gates, a certain; and _only_, uncle of mine made his presence known.

"What are you doing here, Uncle?" I asked, linking my arm with his as I continued my waddle to the front gates. He shrugged, "I was wandering around and found my pregnant niece waddling around all by her lonesome and thought I would grace her with my company. Where's the ever so watchful father?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"No; the saiyan Prince had to run back to your house with my wife for some reason. They wouldn't tell me what for; just that all the kids are spending the night at Bulma's." He frowned, "I wonder why…"

"You know how it is with weddings. They probably want the couples to have a night to themselves because of all the romanticism and lovey dovey waves in the air." I replied, "And Bulma and Veggie don't care who overhears them at night so they're the obvious choice for sending the kids off."

Goten shuddered, "don't remind me; I've actually walked in on them-" I hit him in the arm, "I don't want to know what that was like for you! Keep that to yourself!"

"Excuse me… are you Pan Briefs?"

I jumped and looked up, "Yes… you must be my mother's mom." _Kami, she's beautiful in person._

My maternal grandmother hardly looked a day over my mother's age; save for the scant streaks of silver in her thick auburn curls. She had a few laugh lines in her cheeks and around her eyes, but not a single wrinkle marred her lovely face. It was like looking at an almost carbon copy of my mother in the face.

"I'm Pandia Tenjō; nice to meet you." She reached out to shake my hand, and then did a double take, "I guess congratulations are in order as well."

"Thank you; nice to meet you too… grandma." I said hesitantly, shaking her hand. A soft smile formed on her lips, "it's odd to know that I'm about to become a great grandmother."

"Actually," I blushed, "you already are. This one's number four." Her soft caramel eyes widened and I continued to explain, "My oldest is seven, and I have a pair of twins that are five; going on six."

"Oh my," she raised a hand to her lips, "that's quite a bunch." I laughed and nodded, "My husband and I came from relatively small families with one or no; in my case, siblings, and we don't want our children to be spoilt brats or; worse, lonely, so we decided to have six kids. I can't tell you when five and six are coming, though."

"If my husband had his way, I'd have had seven kids and be going on eight right now." I rolled my eyes derisively, "he doesn't understand the _beautiful_ art of childbearing."

Grandma Tenjō nodded, "he's an idealist, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes," I giggled, "I have to remind him that I do have my limits. Would you like to go see mom?" I looked up at her, and she frowned, "are you sure she'd want to see me?"

Goten cleared his throat, and I gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my uncle Goten. He's my dad's younger brother. Now, about Mama," I bit my lip, "I didn't tell her you were coming. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh." _Crap, way to go, Pan!_ I mentally berated myself as my grandmother looked mildly horrified. Goten mentally nudged me, '_Panny, you need to get her inside. Trunks and Bra are getting close to the island_.' I nodded and motioned towards the building, "shall we?"

**No POV**

Videl stood in front of the mirror, admiring the way her body looked in the new wedding dress. She especially loved the silky material of the skirt as it rubbed against her legs. Her hair was still up in rollers; however, and wouldn't be coming down until Bra returned to oversee this whole thing. There was a knock at the door, and she stepped off of the platform, "who is it?"

The door opened, and Pan waddled in, smiling, "Mama, I have a little anniversary present for you. Please don't be mad, but I thought you'd like it if she was here for your big day."

"Panny, what-" she trailed off, shocked, as her mother made her way around Pan and stepped into the room, blushing.

"Mom?" Videl took a step towards her, unsure of how to react. She was barely aware of Pan herding the little girls out of the room; as well as Marron, Juuhachi, Bulma, and Chichi. When the door shut, Videl breathed a sigh, "I—wow; I thought Dad's huge ego had chased you off for good."

"Mmhm, I did, too," Pandia replied softly, and then gestured to the chairs, "do you want to sit?" Videl followed her over to the chairs and took a seat beside her mother. The two of them sat in tense silence, and then Videl finally broke the ice.

"I used to be mad, you know," she began softly, "so _angry_ that you left me to deal with Dad's rapidly expanding ego, and I wanted to go live with you so badly. Now I'm grateful," the wife of Gohan smiled softly, "if I'd gone with you, I never would've met Gohan, and I wouldn't have my absolutely amazing family. I'm not mad that you kept your distance; I really don't blame you because of Dad, but you still could've called and made a visit every half year or whatever."

"I know, darling," Pandia, placed a hand on her daughter's knee, "I regret all of it. Not being there for your first wedding, and Pan's birth and wedding. You have a lovely daughter."

"Oh, I know," Videl nodded once, "she's heaven sent. I only had her because she was all the angel I needed."

"That's the same reason why I only had you," the older woman whispered, brushing a hair back into a roller, "you were just… _perfect_." A soft blush formed on Videl's cheeks and she looked up at mom, "Are you going to stay around after this?"

The question was innocent enough, but Pandia could see the longing and desperation in her daughter's blue eyes. She'd missed having her mother around, and was desperate to have that connection. Chichi was wonderful, but there was nothing that could compare to the bond that a mother and daughter share.

"I will," the older woman whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's temple, "I'll make an effort to keep in touch. Now," a warm smile formed on her lips, "tell me about this husband and daughter of yours."

Laughter began to flitter around the room as mother and daughter settled into easy conversation, discussing their everyday lives and mending the rift that had formed over time.

*meanwhile*

Gohan chuckled to himself as he tied his father's bowtie for him. The older saiyan was sweating bullets and; as soon as he finished tying it, began wearing a hole in the floor of the changing room. He frowned, "Dad, why are you so nervous? You've been married to mom for over fifty years now."

"I guess I'm just nervous," Goku confessed, and shoulders slumped, "I had no problems fighting Freiza and Cell, but when it comes to Chichi… I don't know what to say for those vow things, Gohan."

"Just think about how you feel about her, and how she makes you feel, and turn those feelings into words," Goten suggested, "that's what I did with Bra, and she still thinks I actually wrote vows."

"Oh, then it shouldn't be a problem if I point this out to her, will it, Kakobrat?" Vegeta asked smugly as he tied his own tie, "if you're so nervous, then why not let me beat it out of you, Kakarot?"

The changing room filled with laughter, and the saiyan Prince crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't understand the humor here, but I guess the thought of beating the nerves out of Kakarot would be mildly… _funny_." The gales of laughter continued, and the proud Prince rolled his eyes before leaving the locker room in search of his woman, "damn third classes."

*the reception* **(A/N: I had to skip the ceremony because I've been dragging this chapter out for far too long, and it's about to time to cut it.) Pan's POV (Song: "**_**Wedding Dress**_**" Matt Nathanson)**

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. There's nothing more fulfilling then to be able to see the love your parents have for one another laid bare in front of you. Grandparents, too; of course. It was definitely disorienting to see Grampa Goku so serious; let alone passionate, about something other than fighting, but I loved every second of it. Save for Vegeta, and Piccolo; there wasn't a dry eye in the house once they got to the vows. My husband didn't want to admit it, but I knew he got misty eyed.

Afterwards, Bra set up a DJ booth and turned the fighting mat into a dance floor, with tables for eating and conversing set up around it in the grass. I was feeling way more energetic now; an odd turn after earlier, but enjoying it. My husband wanted me to have a seat, but I absolutely refused. We were going to get a ton of dancing in before I had to get back on bed rest.

My maternal grandmother got along incredibly well with my paternal grandmother, Aunt B, and Juuhachi and; aside from Piccolo, Dende, Mister Popo, Tien, and Chiaotzu, didn't notice anything too out of the ordinary about us. My mother planned to break the news to her once they got to talk in a quieter environment.

Bra, Goten, Trunks, and I got the "newlyweds" some tickets for a honeymoon. Mama and Papa were going to a private island off the coast of Peru and Grandma and Grampa were headed to a private island off the coast of Europe. Little did they know; and they would find out when they arrived early the morning after tomorrow, that the islands were theirs to keep. They'd be out there for a month and a half; though I was pretty sure Mama and Grandma would want to come home early when I had the baby.

"Alright," Trunks made his way over to me and my parents and grandparents; both sets, "I'm going to have to take this lovely pregnant lady home so she can catch up on her bed rest." I started to whine but Trunks gave me a look, "doctor's orders."

"Alright then," I kissed my parents on the cheeks, "I guess it's past my curfew. I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too, Panny," Papa kissed me on the forehead, "be safe." Mama glomped me, "Pan, the ceremony was lovely; thank you so much." My spoilt brat of a son started kicking her inside of my womb, and she let me go at once, "someone's upset."

"Tell me about it," I muttered, and then grinned, "If you really want to thank me; have fun on the trip, and _do_ _not_ come home early when I'm in labor. You deserve some time to yourselves."

"Alright, then, bye honey. I love you." She kissed me on the forehead and pushed me; gently, into Trunks' arms, "take her home."

My husband scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the lively party. I sighed and laid my head against his chest, "this happened exactly like I hoped it would."

"I'm glad you're satisfied with your planning, Princess." I felt his lips against my cheek as we headed outside and he started flying me home and breathed a relaxed sigh against his neck.

*at home* **No POV**

"Okay. You ready?" Trunks asked teasingly as he covered Pan's eyes with one hand, and unlocked the door with the other.

"I was born ready." She retorted in a mock-cocky voice, and felt a laugh vibrate through Trunks' body as he pushed the door open, turned off the alarm, and flicked the light switch, "alright, take a look."

Pan pushed his hot hand off of her face and opened her eyes, taking in the walkway of their home with a shocked gasp. There were white rose petals scattered thickly on the hall floor, and headed up the stairs, accompanied by tea lights strung along the walls and candles on the side tables. The effect was very soft, romantic lighting.

**(Following lines are from **_**One Tree Hill**_**. They're not mine so don't sue me.)**

"Trunks Briefs, it is beautiful," the small Briefs woman gushed, looking up at his handsome face. He smiled and whispered gently, "Thank you, Pan Briefs."

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of her name and she smiled, "Say that again…" even after all this time, it still had such an effect on her.

"Pan. _Briefs_." her husband crooned, leaning down for a kiss and she sighed, "Oh, I love the way that sounds…" a soft chuckle emitted from his chest as their lips met.

As he pulled away, Trunks whispered, "we should get you to bed." Pan started to whine, but he shook his head, "come on; it's been a long day." she smiled as he led me up the stairs, "a _perfect_ day," and laid a hand on her bump. For once the baby was cooperating and being still.

As they turned the corner and paused just a few feet away from our bedroom door, Trunks paused and whispered, "Stay right here. I've got a little treat for you." She raised a brow, "what _kind_ of treat, hubby?"

"You'll see; just wait right here, okay?"

Pan nodded, giggling and placing her other hand on her bump, watching appreciatively as her husband made his way down the stairs. About halfway down, he paused, taking off his jacket and turning to look up at his lovely wife as she stood near the balcony, glowing with her impending motherhood.

"I love you, Pan Briefs." He told her softly with a warm smile, and continued down the stairs. He laid his jacket over one of the decorative chairs in the hall and headed into the kitchen.

Pan felt a gooey smile of her own forming on her face, and glanced down at her bump before turning to go examine the bed room and see what he'd done to it with the help of his sister. A soft sigh of happiness left her as she pushed the door open.

Trunks opened the refrigerator and pulled out a spring form pan, filled with a chocolate cheesecake that he'd made the other day without Pan knowing. It was her favorite desert, and he wanted to make sure he'd gotten the preparation just right. He popped the sides off of the pan and breathed a relieved sigh as the cake stood firm, before getting a butter knife and cutting a pretty large slice out of it.

Once the slice was safely on a plate, he put the rest back into the fridge and went to the oven to get the warm strawberry preserves he'd left in there. Using a soup spoon, the saiyan prince artfully drizzled the preserves over the chocolate delicacy, creating Pan's all-time favorite desert. He stuck a fork in the slice, put the preserves away, and placed the spoon in the sink before starting the search for a fancy napkin for his Princess…

Pan breathed an awed sigh at the sight of the candles, tea lights, and rose petals overflowing her bedroom, filling the air with the rich scent of roses and baby's breath. She was almost afraid to touch anything for fear that she'd shatter the wonderful scene. She started to take a step forward, and then frowned as a small pain shot through her belly. The feeling confused her, but then confusion turned into horror as a warm, wet substance began to trickle down the inside of her legs…

Trunks made his way up the stairs, humming under his breath as he held Pan's cheesecake in one hand, and a mug of decaf coffee; she the way she liked it, in the other. As he reached the top of the stairs, he called out, "hey, Panny?" he smirked to himself, "or _Mrs. Briefs_…"

The Prince trailed off as he noticed a strange, brownish red substance puddled on the floor of the threshold of their bedroom, staining some of the white rose petals. He peered around the corner into the room, his leisurely attitude shattered at the sight of his wife on the floor, "Panny_!_"

Blood stained her skin up to her elbows, and completely coated her legs. Trunks could see a small pool forming under her body and rushed to her side, kneeling down and pulling her into his arms, frantic pleas dripping from his lips, "_Oh kami, come on Panny, come on Panny_," he rocked her body gently, pressing his face into her hair, "_stay with me_,"

"_PANNY!_"

* * *

**Credit for most of the lines, and the last scene, and the chapter name, goes to the creator of **_**One Tree Hill**_**. Stay tuned for the next installment.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
